


Lifetime of Regrets

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Cunnilingus, Other, female to male, transreaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: A man can make a million mistakes and never think of them again. But when your past looks you in the eyes and tells you they're still in love with you, it can be hard to ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

High vaulted ceilings made from glass and wire made for the sensation that one was out in the ocean, staring up at the vast star skies from beneath cold blue waves. The lighting chosen for the venue only increased the effect, marbling itself across the pillars in a variety of patterns. Someone was playing piano in the distance, the soft melody keeping the atmosphere calm and pleasant despite the rough echo of people speaking over it. The pianist was wonderfully talents, their fingers gliding over the keys with tantalizing delight. 

Amelie made no noise as she sighed in deep appreciation of the music. She was enjoying the calm, mellow feeling before they went to work. A fine glass of moscato. A new dress to accentuate her refined physique (and create a suitable distraction to onlookers). 

And the sight of Gabriel in a rigid, three piece suit trying not to look like he was on duty was something she found thoroughly amusing. She touched the comlink in her earring. “Fifty pounds of Kevlar and you move like a dancer. Put on a cummerbund and I've seen a walrus look more graceful.”

Gabe chuffed indignantly, rolling his eyes as he scanned the crowd and found Amelie standing near the bar, looking imperious as ever. “I don't know how you can seem so comfortable with all that damn make up on. You look like a ghost.”

“I'd be flattered but considering it's you...” She trailed off, watching the crowd move past them, ignorant of their intentions. It gave her a secret thrill to be on mission like this. Incognito. It fit her motif. After all, they say you're never more than three feet from a spider. “Have you spotted the target yet?”

“No. Rumors are he wants to make an entrance. Probably won't show till later.” Gabriel sounded wonderfully irritated by this. More hours he'd have to spend in this damned suit.

“Oh hush now. You look spectacular. If you could wipe that Death becomes me look off you're face you'd be perfectly presentable.” Amelie insisted, ordering another glass. “At the very least try some tapas. The chopitos are fantastic.”

“Not hungry.”

“It's not about being hungry, darling. It's about enjoying things.” She caught someone out of the corner of her eye, smiling as she realized he was straightening himself up, determined to ask her to dance. “And speaking of lacking enjoyment.” At best she found such attempts briefly amusing. More than anything they ended up annoying her as the clumsy oaf attempted to avoid trotting on her feet as he looked down her cleavage.

The suggestion had, at one time, been made to her that if she did not want men to look down her chest, perhaps she ought not to wear such scandalous tops. 

Amelie's response had been, before she put a bullet through his head, to inform him that if he did not wish to be shot, then perhaps he ought not to open his mouth. Not everyone had found it as funny as she did. Gabriel had been the only one who laughed. 

It wasn't often Talon found it necessary to put them together on a mission. For one thing, Gabe wasn't on their roster. His pay for play mentality didn't often fit with what they had in mind. For another, the two of them look a level of enjoyment out of their job that could best be described as 'passionate'. 

Still, they never botched a mission, never missed a target, and never dropped a payload when working together. Even when somewhat...distracted. 

And Amelie could find Gabriel especially distracting. “Don't bend over in your suit dear. Your thighs look as thought they might bust a seam.” she pursed her lips, taking in the sight of the man's body. 

“This from you? When you wear that push up bra it's a balcony a man could do Shakespeare from.”

She grinned. Now this was fun. “I could bounce a quarter off your ass and hit the fountain from here.”   
A dark little chuckle and he smoothed back his hair and loosened up enough to take a champagne flute from a passing tray. Amelie felt thoroughly pleased with herself. “There you are. Now you a little less like a mercenary and a little more like a gentleman.” 

He turned his head towards her, tilting his chin so the light caught his eyes and she was greeted with a flash of red. Oh now that was exciting! She loved the devil in him. All that make up and scar putty took away from the knife like cut of his beautiful features. So rugged and clever. She felt a long dormant thrill run through her. “How long do you think we might have before our dear Senator arrives for his farewell dinner?”

Gabriel checked his digital time sensor. 

~Because god forbid he just use a watch.~ She rolled her eyes.

“An hour. Little over.” He shrugged and turned towards he a bit. His clean white teeth showed through his lips in a predatory grin. “You wanna pass time time before sweaty neck beard over there finally grows a pair and asks you to dance?”

Amelie could see him finally walking over. “You want my time? Come and earn it.” she turned her back to him, leaning against the railing, waiting. It wasn't about what Gabriel chose to do. He could, possibly, decide to remain in position and keep a look out. But he wouldn't. Amelie had decided. She was in the mood for some pre-assassination fun time and the only one here she had any interest in giving her attention to was dear Reaper.

Still, Gabe could be a very proud man. He had to believe it was entirely his own idea, his own decision to walk across the marble tiles, up the stairs, and in front of the sweating fool to extend his hand to her and offer... 

“Wanna dance?”

Her smile was coy and inviting. “You dance?”

“Not exactly much of a chance to show it off day to day.” he took her palm gracefully and led her to the floor, swinging Amelie around and placing one hand against he waist just above the hip. 

“Care to impart where you learned such skills in Los Angeles?”

“Miss Beverly's Dance Academy. Mother insisted.” 

“How gallant.” Amelie allowed him to lead. That was the true dance. Allowing only enough control. Gabriel liked to be in charge. She'd read his dossier ages ago. Perhaps, if he had been a bit less desperate to show everyone just how in command he was, the rift that destroyed Overwatch would not have been so wide. “And you lead so well.”

He went a little pink about the cheeks and Amelie closed her hand around his waist. The music continued as they turned about the floor, gliding easily in firm strides. Gabriel was indeed talented, his pacing matching the beat with perfect movements, his posture elegant yet firm. The others there had to make room for them as Amelie let herself be taken in by the dance, the music, the pattern. 

Before they knew it the song tapered gently to it's last few notes and Gabriel found himself unwilling to let go of her. “Hey.”

“Oui?”

He pulled at his bow tie and ran his fingers through her hair, looking into those dark, cat like eyes.”Would you like to do something else till he gets here?”

The twitch at the corner of her lips was a thing of beauty. “Oui.” Amelie touched his wrist, drawing her hand up over the knotted muscles of his arms and over his shoulders. “So magnificent.” 

Gabriel turned a deeper shade of pink and let her explore. “Perhaps we should find somewhere a little more private.”

“Oh but it would be a wonderful show. Perhaps it would even liven up this dull affair.”

“We're risking out cover. You know that?”

She threw her head back and laughed with glee. “Nonsense. What sort of agent in their right mind would vanish from the party to knock boots before the main guest had even arrived.”

“Ahhuh. So this is what? Deep...” and at this he tugged her closed. “...deep undercover?”

“That depends upon how deeply you are willing to go.” Amelie tugged at his wrist and pulled him with her, away from the music. She knew some eyes were on her. It pleased her. She wanted them to know. What could possibly be more pleasant than all these posh and wire lipped creatures seeing her rush off with the most striking man at the party?

“You act like you know where you're going.” Gabriel commented, not objecting to being drug about in the least. 

“I studied the buildings blueprints for three days to ensure an easy escape route after the party is over.” She winked at him as they turned a corner. “Not everyone is bullet proof.” She paused a moment, then turned to the right. They walked up the staircase together, the red velvet crushing under their heels as they found their way to the dimly lit corridors of the fifth floor. The party gossip continued bellow, the din a muffled echo about the halls. It was nothing to her. It was nothing to him. 

Gabriel smirked as they finally closed a door behind them and locked it. He looked about at the dark red walls and sconces giving off a gentle, romantic light. A large window overlooked the ballroom, tinted so that the occupants could look out with a sense of importance on their guests, yet no one could see in. “I don't suppose our mutual employers have any thoughts towards ending my contract prematurely?”

Amelie laughed. “If that were the case, do you think you would have made it this far?” she ran her hands over his chest, peeling the jacket from his broad shoulders before cooing softly. “Such a fine figure.”

“Not too bad yourself.” He lifted her chin and leaned down close. “I've missed you Amelie.”

She began to slowly unbutton the top, revealing his thick pectorals as her fingers burrowed in the chest hair. “Missed me? Why what do you mean?”

Gabriel grunted. “You. This. Whatever this thing is we do from time to time.”

She pulled the jeweled hair pin from her tresses, shaking them out to fall about her in a glorious mane. “You mean that we fuck.”

“I mean that we occasionally skip out on a mission to relieve some stress.” Gabriel's wide grin was a slit of moonlight in a dusky sky. “I mean that we fuck.”

Amelie let herself admire the perfect chest, purring as she scratched down it, watching her Reaper tilt his head back and moan. “Are they still sensitive?” she questioned, kissing the fleshy pink nipple and delighting in how helplessly he nodded. “Excellent. I do hope you maintain.” Amelie wrapped his tongue about it. Gabriel pushed his fingers to her scalp, both directing her head and encouraging it to what felt best.

“Don't you worry about me violet cherie.” Gabriel promised, letting her tug and push him to the bed, the sheets wrapping about him like a soft trap. “I got enough stamina for both of us and them some.” 

“Prove it. Prove it to me again, Gabriel.”

His hands tugged at the ties along her neck. “Always for you, Amelie.”

She raised her arms, letting him slip the dress up over her long legs, her round hips, her waist. He always paused at the breasts, like a child uncovering a Christmas present with the secret hope that it would be exactly what they asked for. Gabriel was always so gently when undressing her. Just once, Amelie was determined to convince him to wear his claws for her. She would be proud to feel those scratches in her flesh. 

Her nipples stiffened to the cold air and she heard him chuckle. “What?”

“Nothing just...” he snorted and pinched one between his calloused, soldiers fingers. “You didn't paint them.” You got big lavender tits looking right at me!” 

Amelie snorted with him, cupping them in her hands as she flicked her own nipples. “They look like grapes yes?” she teased them as Gabriel's laughter broke the air. “Then I expect you to eat them.” 

His eyes darkened lustily and he pulled her down, taking one firm nipple into his teeth and pulling carefully. Gabe created just enough tension to let her know his hold wouldn't be released. He moved his hands down her spine, adoring every inch of her long body as he teased her panties. “You look good Amelie. You look so damn good.”

“As do you, Gabriel.” 

He groaned. “Fuckin...Ame say my name like that.”

She slowed her accent, enunciating every syllable as she spoke. “Gab-rie-el.” 

He closed his eyes and laid his head back before growling deep in his throat. “Beautiful. Amelie.” So beautiful.”

“Flattery.” She touched his lips with her own, sitting up. “Now, show me more of you.” 

His cock look came back under those bushy eyebrows as he fumbled with the cummerbund. Bits of clothing fell away from his flesh, flung wherever they might land. The French assassin chewed her lower lip with anticipation as he got down to the pants. “Non. Oh non.” she moved down, straddling his thighs and squeezing down tightly. “Permettez-moi de faire cela.”

Gabriel's brow knotted in confusion till she pressed her fingers to his crotch, rubbing the button and zipper up and down. “Oh. Well by all means.”

“Merci.” she winked and kissed his neck, her hands working away at his belt, snapping it smartly when she pulled it from the loops. “I'm so used to you having bullets on it.” she pouted. “I do love your mean gear. You look like such a brute.” 

“Thats the idea.” He reached for her breasts again, seizing the wide, dark purple nipples and sighing as they hardened in his grip. The little wrinkles puffed up when he played with them eagerly. But his most happy moment was when Amelie closed her eyes, her rose tinted lips opening in a warm pant to his stimulation. “You look so perfect.” he swore, burying his face between them, letting the warm, silken skin cover his cheeks as he inhaled and smelled the perfume, the sweat, and the scent that was inherently Amelie. 

“You're a heathen on the battlefield and a gentleman in the bedroom.” She teased, touching his curls and letting him have fun.

“I can be more a heathen if it pleases.” he growled, the sound muffled from between her tits. Gabe pulled his head back and nibbled the nipple once more, giving just enough tension to make her squeak happily. His fingers kneaded into the muscles of her back, searching out the knots and tightness to press on. “You're beautiful Amelie. Every inch of you, every curve and divot.”

“And you, sweet dark specter. What about my beautiful Latin darling?” Her grin was a weapon. She pinched his dusky buds and twisted the, making him grimace and hiss through his teeth. “Do you never look at your own reflection and think on how magnificent you are?”

Gabriel shifted beneath her, his expression reflecting extreme discomfort. 

Tch. Amelie leaned back, unzipping his pants all the way and yanking them down, leaving him in black briefs, an admirable bulge swollen between a mountain of beautiful thigh meat. “Stand for me Gabriel.” 

“Ame...” he started, but didn't ignore her hands pulling him up. Gabriel paused as he realized where he was being led. “Don't...” he whispered, but her finger touched his lips and she shoved him to the mirror, taking a firm position behind him to block his leaving. 

“Close your eyes Gabriel.” she insisted, waiting until his did so. Amelie kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, stroking down his ribs to his finely chiseled abdominal. “Listen to me. Listen to my words as I touch your body, my body.” She pressed her breasts to his back, enjoying the strained groan echoing off the walls. He swirled around the belly button, playing the the scar tissue that created ridges in patches and splays over his hips and stomach. The marks of a man who'd been a soldier far too long to ever know any other kind of life. She adored them. 

Gaberiel wasn't breathing. He didn't exactly take big breaths much to start with. But now he stood absolutely still as she praised him with her hands. Eyes closed and lips open, she shuddered as the dread Widowmaker gently grazed her nails over his unprotected crotch. He didn't resist. He didn't pause or ask her to stop. He stood like he knew he could trust her. Strange considering the company. 

“Gabriel Reyes. Reaper.” She purred, reached down the hem, touching the skin. “Does your cock get hard for me?” Amelie asked with mocking innocence.

He nodded slowly. “You know it does.”

“Who makes it harder?” She inquired, reached down further, playing with the silicone. “Me, or Jack Morrison?”

Gabe sneered and muttered something nasty under his breath. This was followed by a sharp intake of breath as Amelie grabbed the bulge and tugged at it, yanking the strap against him till he whined. 

“That is not answering my question.” she stated firmly, switching to a gentle rubbing. “Who?”

“You do.”

“And do you know why I keep returning to you?” she asked, slowly drawing down the briefs over his round, high ass cheeks. 

“Because I knew how to fuck you like you like.” he grinned and lost his confidence when her hands began to undo the nylon straps around his waist and thighs. 

“That too.” Her tone was a confiding one as she drew the packing cock away, leaving Gabriel bare before the mirror and her. She placed the bulging phallus of silicone construction on the chest of drawers. Gabe was trying so hard not to shake, to keep himself stiff as he viewed himself. “Perhaps it's because you alone have the only cock that can satisfy me.” 

A short, miserable groan met her comment. “Don't tease.” 

Amelie pushed her fingers down into the rich brush of brown hair, smoothing her fingers down through it. She scratched up the pelvis, thrilling at the way Gabe permitted her to play as she wished, enjoying how he shuddered and let out a soft breath at her touches. “You have what keeps me satisfied.” she purred sweetly, moving her nails closer and closer. She felt the divide of flesh come up against her touch and dove into it, burrowing between the gentle cleft and parting the mound. 

“I don't...”

“You don't need to worry.” She stopped him. “Would I come back again and again if I was unsatisfied? Hmm? Would I Gabriel?”

He shuddered. Her fingers scratched the inside of his labia, playing with the uneven folds like delicate flower petals. “N-nuh! No!”

“Then do not argue.”

He clamped his lips shut and shook his head, eyes half closed as the lusty feeling spread through his body. Gabriel's thick thighs tried to clench around her hand, but Amelie gave them a light smack to open them wider. He resisted a moment, forcing her to bring her hand down harder, then harder still. Finally he allowed them to fall apart in her fierce grip, her wrist moving in small circles as she played with the warmth there. “Ame....Ahhhhmeee!” he pleaded, his usually deep baratone pitching into a tender, more delicate tone.

“Have I found your secret spot?”

Gabe nodded quickly and pushed his hips forward, encouraging her to move more. He wanted to be toyed with. It made him feel so tender when her hands explored his body shamelessly. Even Jack...

The name carried a sour flavor in his brain. He grit his teeth and cast it out. Better to keep himself in the present and in Amelie's thrall.

On the other hand, Amelie let her mind wander as she held him tightly. She thought about Gibralter, and the first time they snuck from their duties for a brief entanglement amid the sands and hot desert winds. She thought about the billowing smoke coiled about them and how sweetly Gabriel had whined when he came for her. Just the idea made her eager to see that veneer of confidence drop.

She craved the grim Reapers pleasure. It endured so well. Amelie took his ear in her mouth and flicked her tongue against it, hunting for sensitive areas to manipulate. “When you have cum...” she promised faithfully. “I will lick you. Then, you will kneel between my thighs and pleasure me. I miss your clever tongue.”

“O-h-of course!” Gabe moaned as she found his clit, pinching it for a moment before rolling it again and again. “Of course! Yes! Oh fuck yes!”

“And then, if we have time, perhaps we could find other means of pleasure.” Amelie already had a few ideas swirling around her brain. There was always something that could be managed with an active imagination and a willingness to pursue new sensations. She pressed her fingers up into the clit, grinding the swollen little nub. Amelie captured the nipple, tugging on it and playing both parts successfully. 

“Guh! Gonna! Oh! Oh fuck! Ame! Ame please!” Gabe was bouncing up and down, relying on the woman to keep him balanced. They stood together before the mirror as they played. Gabeirle had no choice but to see himself flush and excited, arm wrapped up around her as he came, the hard button acing till it spasmed in little waves of pleasure. Everything bellow the waist clenched so hard he almost doubled over. 

The assassin hummed playfully, and had to stifle a yelp as Gabriel rounded and picked her up, easily carrying her across the room and plopping her on the bed. “Well now! This is what I was looking for, yes? The passion behind the dark demeanor.” His hands were large and very persuasive as he pushed his partner back against red sheets, looking down at her naked body. 

“Fuck. Amelie you look amazing.” Gabe ran his hands down her sides, smearing the make up covering her skin till it revealed the lavender skin tone beneath. He dug his nails in, letting the body paint cake up under it and took strange content in watching it scratch off. Her beauty was unnatural, ethereal even. She reminded him of a nymph from ancient Greek mythos. Deadly to those stupid enough to forget what she was capable of. 

He kissed down the lines of her neck, along the wrinkles her breasts made as they lay in soft roundness on her chest. He loved how the skin gathered and flexed in his hands, bouncing up and down when played with. Gabriel moved to his stomach and found the pale lines along her sides, little tiger stripes of womanhood mixed with scars from a knife fight she'd told him about. It was a warriors body. A hunters body. 

Her body. 

“I believe I said I would lick you first.” Amelie gave a meek protest as he spread her thighs and bowed between them, kissing the neatly trimmed tuft of velvet just above her cleft. 

“Too impatient.” He admitted and nuzzled in close, letting the fur tickle his nose. “I want you now.”

Amelie opened her mouth to argue and found her objections (which would have been no where near sincere anyhow) cut off my the wide, wet tongue that glided over her pussy from bottom to top. “Ouuuh...oh mon dieu!”

There was a smug little laughed before Gabe put his tongue to work, just barely trailing it along the outer lips. He wanted her eager before he really dove in to make her orgasm come out. He opened his mouth wide and drug his head down, scraping his teeth over the folds just enough to create tension.

“Ahhhhhhaaaah!” Amelie sat up and buried her hands in his hair. She loved that sensation! Her thighs quivered, making little waves in the flesh as she gave a hiccup of joy. 

Gabe grinned in delight. This made him feel powerful, stronger to know he could give someone like Amelie pleasure. The women often used her sexuality as a weapon. But she only took for herself when it was something, or someone she really and truly wanted. Safe to say, Gabe knew he wouldn't be here if she didn't enjoy what they did together. Still, a woman like this. A creature like Amelie? How could he feel like anything but a man when he watched her cum because of what he could do to her?

He pressed his advantage and lifted her hips up, spreading the folds wider as his tongue dove forward. He split the inner lips and ran his pink appendage over the slicked entry, worshiping the way she moaned for him, eyes fluttering. “You taste good. I love it when you get wet for me.”

“You ensure it.” She responded breathlessly. “I feel your tongue and how can I help myself?” Still, it was considerably enchanting to watch his head come up with his strong nose glistening, his chin wet and his tongue licking the moisture off.

“You always talk so elegant.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Nah. Just wonder if you ever feel like saying something dirty.” 

It was a challenge. And she craved to succeed it. 

“Shall I tell you I want you to fuck my pussy with your dirty tongue?” Amelie asked, grinding her mound forward. “Tongue fuck me Gabriel. Eat me out.”

He turned red from the eyelashes down, grateful she couldn't see more than his forehead from this position. Okay, hearing that pretty French accent coo out dirty demands was an extreme turn on! He opened his lips and possessed the folds in a long, sweet kiss, drawing his mouth closed over her slit. His tongue pushed in deep, tasting salt and wetness as he shook his head back and forth. He wanted her to feel devoured. Like her taste kept him alive. He dug his fingers into her skin, further ruining the make up job. 

Amelie didn't seem to mind in the slightest. She loved the white smudges all over his face and shoulders as he rested her hips on them. He looked messy and wild. The redness of his iris peeling through the brown contacts as his own nature showed through. Her mewls came out in hot pants as he continued to demand her pussy open for him. The man had talent! She was so wonderfully close now, and she made herself hold off just to savor this moment. 

Gabe on the other hand, had bigger plans. He drove his tongue to the clit and swirled it, sucking down to get the little bud into his mouth and apply pressure. He flicked over it, pressing just above the mound and rubbing to stimulate the rest of the stem inside. 

“UUUUHHHHHO!” Amelie shook, eyes scrunched closed as she accepted the rough handling. He leg stuck straight out as he pushed her towards the edge forcefully. Every lick was almost too much, but she didn't dare call stop! Orgasm spilled out, and Amelie gasped, snapping her hips up into his face to get the last few jerks of her need out. “Ouuh! Damn you Gabe. Damn you and that wicked tongue.”

Gabe however, didn't respond. Well at least not verbally. Instead he graved his tongue over her sensitive clit again, treasuring the little yelp he got in return. Before she could mount a protest, he reached between her thighs and began to slip a finger inside, letting the folds cover it. Amelie's voice echoed in a high little whine, enough of an approval to carefully let another crook within her body. He slowly whetted them, her flood of cum helping the entry. Deeper and deeper till he felt the tunnel come to an end. With deft touches he crooked his fingers to the top and drug them forward slowly. He was searching with careful determination for...

“Holy mere de dieu ne cesse pas do not fucking stop!” 

Gabriel couldn't hide a self satisfied grin as he toyed with her g-spot, pushing up into it as he rocked his tongue back and forth. The overstimulated clit was easier to tease now. He gave it a gentle flick now and again, just the barest touch to keep it sensitive. His hands were taking on the task of keeping Amelie restless for another orgasm. And she didn't seem to object in the least. In fact for once she seemed entirely willing to let Gabe direct where this was going, her hips rolling up into his demands. 

He loved moments like this. Who else but these two could truly understood what it felt like to be momentarily helpless in another grip? The carefully weighed precautions, the risk, the choice to continue again and again. For people in their profession, trust was a luxury. You paid for it eventually. But thus far they seem to have found it in one another. This impermanence only adding to the excitement. 

For now, he fed off her willing enjoyment of his attention. He watched Amelie throw her head back and ride his lips with unashamed desire. He could almost sense her climax quickening again and when she gave those final hard thrusts, he rode them without hesitation. She squirted, the rush of sticky cum spilling out over his chin and neck. Gabriel drank as much as he could, wanting to show how happy he was to know he'd made her do that. 

Amelie flopped back down to the bed, panting as she managed to find her mind once more. “That was quite a moment.” she petted his scalp patiently as Gabe put his chin on her thigh, looking pleased with himself. 

“Thought so myself.” he admitted and crawled up the bed, resting his head next to hers.

The woman cackled under her breath. “You look like a Jackson Pollock painting gone terribly wrong!” 

Gaberiel smeared a hand all over his face and drew it back, leaving even more of the thick body paint all over himself. He chuckled and went to the tinted glass. “Our target doesn't seem to have arrived yet. Enough time for a quick shower and a wardrobe change?” 

Amelie groaned from the bed but nodded. She drug herself up from the covers gracelessly as her feet hit the floor. “Wonderful.” she praised, getting a good look at Gabriel's body in the dusky lighting. His broad shoulders, tapering down to the muscular back of an Aztec god. His round, meaty thighs were inviting from every angle and even more, his cheeks cleft beautifully into two round, lush globes. “You look so good Gabe.”

He turned back to her, admiring the long body poised by the bed. Amelie who was more legs than anything else. Amelie who made him feel like the man he was. “Not too bad yourself.” he touched her side. “Come on. Shower.” he popped her rear and got a hard pinch in return. 

Gabriel thought of the first time they'd met. There had been so gentle flirtation. No coy looks of subtle suggestions. Nor had there been some torrid embrace where they ripped one another clothing before falling into the dirt like animals. In fact aside from orders and reports, they'd only said three words in exchange.

“Good job.”

“Thanks.”

The next time they'd seen one another, it had been a simple back up mission for Reaper. He'd been there strictly to ensure her escape route stayed clear of interference and then would have to make his own exit for himself. Not that he minded. But when Overwatch had come out en force, they'd had to rely on one another to get out of that scrape. He'd always heard of Widowmakers reputation for being cold blooded. He half expected her to leave him in the lurch in favor of her own get away. But in the midst of the melee, he found them back to back, using their combined talents and firepower to fight off the troublesome agents before making their escape.

Soon after that, Reaper wasn't too shocked when he was regularly paired with Amelie for missions. He'd balked only a moment when she'd tugged at his wrists and they'd found somewhere more private for their little tryst. The first time had been so impromptu and yet he didn't dare argue. The second time came easier. Sometimes they were too busy, other times it seemed that time was with them and they could play for hours before returning to the job. 

He never had to worry about her. She could hold her own just dandy. In fact she was likely to be furious if he got in her way. And that only made her all the more stunning. He was always fighting with Jack over directives, tactics, strategy. It made things difficult between them later on. It's hard to be in the same bed with someone who doesn't trust you to do your job and do it right. Even harder when you go out there and risk your life fighting next to them. 

It wasn't fair to compare the two of them. Jack had a different job description. He had people under his command. People who relied on him, not just to get the job done, but to lose as little life as possible in the process. Blackwatch had been different. The did the jobs Overwatch couldn't be caught doing. The dirty work. The things that higher ups could disavow any knowledge of later.

In a job like that, sometimes you lost people. If the mission was accomplished, it was still considered a success. Jack never seemed to understand the distinction.

Or worse, he understood perfectly and expected Gabe not to stand for it. 

Amelie touched his face and pulled his attention back to the here and now. “Why such a glum expression my darling? Did I not clear your head well enough?”

“Nah. It's not that...”

“Get your mind back here.” She insisted, touching his naked body once more, turning up the water pressure just to watch the warm streams flow off his shoulders. “We've still got work to do yes?” Amelie tugged against the neck and switched the dials on the shower head. “Perhaps you are in need or more stress relief?”

“Tch! Nah thats bad for you! You shoot all that water inside and it messes with the PH balance.”

Amelie looked surprised for a moment, then laughed. “You sweet creature! Then I'll just have to be careful not to get it inside you, won't I?” she tickled the edge of his beard and ran her hands down his chest, pushing him back till his ass was against the tile wall. Without hesitation she maneuvered him towards the little outcropping against the back of the shower. Gabriel gave a little grunt as he sat down, but there was nothing in him that wanted to resist. Not really anyhow. 

She knelt between his thighs and spread the wide, gently kissing from the knee to the man's pretty crotch before biting his inner thigh. “Now, hitch that leg up, there we go.” she praised as he balanced his heel on the small bench. “Relax. Relax for me. I know how to take care of you. After all, you were very generous with me, weren't you Gabriel.”

He whined as she began to gentle play with his folds again. They were still sensitive after their earlier fingering and he trembled, watching her lavender hands mess with him playfully. He loved seeing the white body paint come peeling off. It didn't suit her in the least. “B-be...be nice okay?” he whispered and Amelie's clever eyes did him in right there. She knew what he meant. Gabe didn't like things inside his body. At least not in that area. It left him feeling uncomfortably feminine in a lot of ways. Hell he didn't even always like being touched down between his thighs. But somehow, the way Amelie did it made everything feel so much easier. 

Gabriel watched her lower the shower nozzle, ensuring it was clicked to where she wanted it before gently running the firm pressure over his thighs. The jet blasts hit and he quivered, imagining it running over his clit. She made little shushing noises, bringing it around in slow circles, letting his body anticipate that moment. “Ame...!” he gasped as she let the high pressure jet hit his nub for just a moment.

“It's alright. It's going to be a lot but you can take it, can't you.”

It wasn't really a question so much as an expectation. Gabriel lifted his leg, hooking his knee over his arm to hold himself open in offering. Her look said thank you, even as she used two fingers to open his folds and let the shower handled moved down from the navel again. This time, as it hit right on the swollen clit, she held it in place, the water splashing against the little cleft.

Gabe held himself so tightly he started shaking. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was terribly oversensitive by now. “Ahhhha! NN....ngggghhaaa! AH!!” He threw his head back, thighs quivering like jelly as she moved the handle up and down, the jet gliding back and forth over his ripe clit. The sensation was so damned intense! It felt like the entire stem was being fiddled with to it's root. Gabriel could feel his insides turn to clenching. The swollen nub throbbed quickly into arousal, making him crave more. “Nhhh! Nah! Nah! Nhhhgh!” he grit his teeth, eyes closed as his hips jutted forward. “Amelie, come on....please...”

“See? And here you were complaining.” she winked and patted his thighs. The deadly assassin slid a finger down his perineum, gliding it down the whorled dusky hole. “Here?” she questioned.

Gabe paused just a moment, adjusting his position before nodding in agreement. “Yes.”

Amelie licked her finger and pressed it warmly to the tight little ass. It breached with only a little persuasion, Amelie smiling. “So warm inside. One of these times I must remember to bring my strap on.”

Gabe chuckled. “Where you gonna pack it? With all your other gear?”

“I will tell the others it is tactical.” she teased, pushing the finger deeper as she wriggled it up inside of him. Gabe tried to relax, but every time the blast of water moved over his clit, everything clenched up without hesitation. It was sheer reflex, and it made things all the more unbearably wonderful as Amelie popped another finger into him. “You would look quite fine stretched on my cock Gabriel. I would enjoy the sight of you riding it passionately. Or perhaps bent over a railing, your lovely cheeks in the air as I fuck you harder than Jack ever could.”

“Fuck me it's hot to hear you talk like that!” he insisted, grinding his hips down to take more on. Amelie crooked her fingers and drug them along the inner walls, playing with his insides like they belonged to her. In a moment like this, who was to say they didn't? All that mattered was how she could play his body beautifully. Another finger pried into the mix, and he felt the real stretching begin. The hole began to gape just the slightest as he pulled her fingers out, ensured they were slick enough, then pushed all three back in. She did this again and again, each time admiring the way the furled entry opened for a split second to reveal the tender pink insides. “So delicate.” Amelie cooed with admiration.

Gabe could do nothing but let her take control. He shuddered, rocking back and forth. All he wanted now was another orgasm to send his mind into the space between thinking and catatonia. She worked him so damn well and his clit was starting to hit the point of no return. He could feel it shake between his leg, aching for the release to make him jerk and clamor. His next breath came out between clenched teeth as he thrashed his head back and forth. “Amelie! Fuck! Come on! Yes! Yes! Close!”

She moved her fingers in and up, pressing against the walls as she finger fucked his little ass. “Yes! Give this to me Gabriel. Cum for me. Show me how much you like this.”

Just hearing her talk to him, command him with such determination made him want to push through. He gave all his focus to this moment, clenching and flexing the muscles he knew would make everything connect beautifully until...

Amelie had to raise up and slap a hand over his mouth to keep anyone from hearing the loud, high pitched screa of orgasm as Gabriel's eyes rolled back and he roared into her palm. “ShuuuuusH! Oh you great beast!” she laughed as she let him ride the brutally releasing sensation out. “There we are.” she kissed his nose as Gabe found his brain again after a few minuets. 

“Fuck you are gonna kill me.”

“Not today. Besides, they'd have to pay me a great deal more.” She stepped out of the shower, toweling off. “I put our weaponry and gear in the chest at the end of the bed.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I should have known you'd be prepped to get to work.”

“Of course. I snuck in as a maid some time ago and ensured we'd have the gear stashed when we needed it. It pays to think ahead dear Reaper.” Amelie began to pull out her body suit, checking the quality over briefly before pushing her foot into the leg and drawing it up over her shapely calf. 

Playtime was over. The moment she used his code name they were now in work mode. His eyes flashed red in a new kind of hunger. “Of course. Can't keep the dear senator waiting.” Reaper smiled, handling the guns and checking his rounds. Tonight was going to be such fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibraltar. 0900. Mediterranean breeze coming down through the south. Nice sunny day.

Aside from the rockets being launched and enemy gunfire raining through the terrain. Just another day for Talon agents really. Seemed they couldn't get a descent amount of espionage and assassination done without Overwatch sticking their noses into it. 

Reaper moved like gravity was optional, which for him it truly was. There were many things he could no longer feel the way he once did. But ghosting through the world, touching nothing, the cold in his veins was not such a bitter thing. This, and his rare nights with Amelie provided him with the motivation to keep going. Besides, nothing put him in a good mood like a firefight. 

“On your six Reaper.” 

The smooth French accent echoed in his ear piece and Gabriel turned just in time to see one of the Overwatch agents headed his direction. “Incompetent neophyte.” he growled. The fool hadn't even bothered to seek cover. He was charging right into the melee without any sense of self protection. Even with the massive skyscrapers and tight corners, it should have been easy for anyone with any real training to maintain a solid outpost to play backup.

~He'll never get the chance to learn.~ Reaper found his position and took aim. 

And something hit him out of the blue.

“Oh gracious.” Amelie's smug tone called out. “That looked like it hurt.”

“Either back me up or get on the cargo.” Reaper snarled, phasing into black smoke as he moved about the rubble searching for the person who'd caught him. He could sense something near by. A kind of aging energy held together much like his own. It fueled a kind of fury in him. So Overwatch was renewing it's stupidity by tinkering around with people's bodies again? Well it would be a definitive pleasure to remove them from the agent list.

A shot went in over his head and he dodged it, the second one missing him by mere centimeters. He ghosted through the cracks of the walls and reformed on the other side, touching his com. “Widow?”

“I'm bogged down here! You're on your own.” She growled through the mic. “Try not to be late. I had plans for us tonight.”

“Looking forward to it cher.” he replied, chuckling to himself. Boy did she know how to keep him focused. He headed for the next window, taking a mirror from his pocket and tweaking it around the side to see what was headed his direction. He could see someone moving around, but no where he could get a clear shot at them yet. “Little shit.” he growled and moved towards the next position. 

The regular Overwatch agents were nothing but target practice. But occasionally he got to have more fun in his day when they sent someone with experience along. He and Amelie had discussed it once or twice. The only real thrill in this dour life of theirs came when a challenge was presented. Nothing could be more satisfactory than the sensation of this. The hunt of a true adversary. 

Which was not to say it wasn't highly annoying to have this go down in the midst of a job. “Widow?”

“The target is on the move. Sombra is discerning the location. We need you here and soon.”

“Don't wait for me.” Reaper told her. The most important thing was to get the job done. He'd be fine on his own. He was used to it. Besides, he was looking forward to this. A subtle game of cat and mouse as they moved about the enclosed court yard, each one watching for the other, trying to outmaneuver them. Reaper didn't dare phase out. The big black plume of smoke would be a big hint of his location. 

He saw a shadow move through the lower floor. 

~Then again...~ Reaper stood slowly and let his body become cold, his veins became as vapor. He moved quickly, leaving a thick gloom of his insubstantial self behind. Sure enough, his attacker took that as where he was and fired. ~There you are!~ Reaper followed the trail of the bullet back. Bastard had found a corner to crouch in and was determined to take him out. “Well that was fun while it lasted.” his dark voice echoed as he moved through the stair well, edging closer. 

He found the room but the target had moved. The moment he re-solidified another shot fired and Reaper grunted, feeling the burn of the bullet slice through him. He ducked and went to shadows again, another two bullets passing through his haze before he moved past the sunlight. Okay, so maybe this cabron was a bit more clever than he'd thought. 

Another movement. A flash of a man wearing a mask and a shock of white hair. Something about the build was familiar. The fighting style was something he remembered from back in his training days. Quick movements, but cautious and planned. Unafraid to make the first move. His memories of before could be hazy, but there was a sense of deja vu here and it irked him. 

Reaper felt his finger on the trigger with keen decision. Overwatch didn't know who was behind the mask. He was certain of that. But it was odd to be up against someone he might have known. Perhaps was even...fond of. 

He had never liked Winston. 

The bastard was starting to irritate him. He had a beat on his movements. Every tome he tried to manifest the hail of fresh bullets came for him and Reaper could hear Amelie cursing on the other line. They weren't doing so hot. He needed to be there, not playing around with this jack ass. 

He detected movement in the floor below him. Reaper pushed himself down between the cracks, little by little so as not to cause any commotion. He could see the man clearly now, back turned towards him. Reaper felt a dark chuckle rise up through his throat. “Enough games.” 

The man spun on his heel and fired, and Reaper was too stunned at the quick reaction time. 

He'd hated himself tomorrow for not moving fast enough. For getting hit like a fucking amateur and barreling back through the wall. And for cursing out loud. “Hijo de puta!”

The man with the white hair jerked. His eyebrows rose but his guns did not lower. He took a few steps forward. “G-Gabriella?” 

Reaper felt everything in his body go numb. He was grateful for his own mask. It covered the look on his face as a flood of memories came back to him. ~Jack.~

 

~~~

 

Barely a recruit, but someone the higher ups were keeping an eye on. A kid with potential. Of course she hadn't been the only one. Out of fifteen hundred new sign ups, perhaps one hundred or so were marked for inspections, specialty training, and the acknowledgment that they might be moved up to something more worth their time. 

Gabriella Reyes had been one of them.

Jack Morrison had been another. 

Everyone knew the dream of Overwatch was slowly becoming a reality. And while basic agents would be required, those with special talents, skills and abilities were needed to head missions and provide the poster boy look to ensure humanity that they were safe from the encroaching Omnic threats. There were rumors, mostly the troops playing guessing games, but everyone knew something had to be going on beneath the surface. DNA research, cloning, genetics alterations. Fuck it wasn't there always some R&D project when it came to the military? 

But that didn't mean nobody wanted to be a part of it. Every one here was chomping at the bit to get that call. So performance was expected to be on par at all times. Team drills were rain every day, looking to identify effective, decisive leadership abilities. Endurance physicals could be thrown down any time, day or night. 

Gabriella had sincerely enjoyed being woken in the middle of a thunderstorm at four in the morning to go on a ten mile obstacle course in her pajamas. But it have proved fruitful. The objective had been to determine who would take command in a dire scenario. And when the troop had turned their backs to find their sergeant vanished, she'd held no qualms about organizing the team to locate their command officer. He'd been pushing her every day since, which could only mean she's preformed above expectations. 

Jack had done similarly well with his own troops. Not that they'd talked much, but word got around. Anyone who was seem as real Overwatch material found their names being passed around the compound. And someone people in your same league always found a way to communicate. 

Still, she wasn't here to make friends. Gabriella had goals. The intense training was just a stepping stone to her real desires. And most of them would be covered by Overwatch's medical plan. On her own time, Gabriella could easily be found in the compounds gym. She'd spotted for Jack once or twice, he for her. It was no big deal. 

“You wanna go out some time?”

“Out how?” Gabriella answered shortly, focusing on the bar. 

“Out out. Like something other than mess hall out.” Jack asked, not taking his eyes off her face. “Like off compound.”

Gabriella didn't say anything for a long moment. Was he honestly asking her out on a date? “I like mess hall food.” she offered, not sure if she was truly put off or maybe just wary. 

“We could do drinks instead. My treat.” He offered, smiling a bit. “If it's a no, it's a no. That's fine. But I'd like to see you sometime, if you're up for it.”

“Don't get off base much.” Her retort came off a bit sharper than she meant it to. It wasn't that she didn't think about it in all sincerity. But the truth was in her mind. Jack didn't know what he was getting himself into. He saw a handsome woman who beat his war game record twice and had better aim and wanted to go out for drinks and them back to his bunk. And that was where the trouble would start. 

Jack smiled down, those lovely blue eyes, that boy next door hair cut. “Gabriella, you don't gotta say yes to me just cause I'm the cutest guy on base.”

Tha-thump. Gabriella groaned and shoved the bar up for him to take, toweling herself off irritably. “You really are something aren't you? Pinche cabron. Not that fucking cute either.”

“I'm pretty cute. You're just pretty.” Jack walked over and handed her a water bottle. “You're also a real damn solid contender. “I'd like to see what you'd be like in a real fight.” He offered a hand and she took it, standing next to him. “If you want, we can just call it a drink. Two troop leaders picking one anothers brains. It doesn't gotta be more than that.”

“But you want it to be.”

“I'd like it to be. But it doesn't got to be.” 

Her entire brain told her no. This was a bad idea in every way. No part of this was going to end well and it was just inviting trouble where it didn't belong. “Sure. What the hell.” 

Jack didn't get her drunk. She got herself drunk. He didn't insist they go back to the barracks while everyone else was asleep, she did. 

Gabriella was at least man enough to take responsibility for her own bad decisions. Even if they felt really damn good at the time. She pulled her clothing off, biting at Jack's neck as he touched over her breasts, playing with the small buds, bringing her to eager stimulation. It was quick and fumbled, but oh so gratifying. Even if she did feel awkward letting him touch her between the legs. She came calling his name. He came inside of her, moaning her name again and again in her ears like a clarion cry. 

And six months later she stared down at a pregnancy test with abject horror. 

Gabriella could see her life flash before her eyes with just those two ugly pink lines that could ruin her life. She'd be disqualified from the program. She'd have to stop the T-shots. And just the thought of having something...growing inside of her, taking up space in the parts she didn't want in the first place made her feel sick inside. No. NO! She'd come too far, worked too hard to let this get in the way. She tossed the tester in the trash can and washed her face, trying to think about what would come next. 

~Should I tell him?~ She shook her head. No. Bad idea. If she told Jack he'd...well he'd probably want to keep it. Gabriel walked through his room, picking up the letter sent from Overwatch, telling him he'd was being called in for assessment tests. Telling him everything he'd dreamed of was just waiting for him. 

Jack found the test, but by that time he'd already made his choice. “It was a false positive. The T-shots and all...” and let that be the end of it. It wasn't like Jack understood, or wanted to understand the intricacies of what he was doing or why. Didn't even want him to do it come to that. But he accepted the explanation. 

“I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

“You said you wanted a family...”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah but not now. At some point. When the world isn't in peril.”

Jack snorted. “So never?”

He gave a long pause. “When I'm the father.”

The man went silent for a long stretch. “Would being the mom be so bad Gabby?”

“I asked you not to call me that.”

“Gabriella...”

“Or that. I may have to hear it from the higher ups but I don't wanna hear it from you.”

Jack crossed his arms, leaning back on the desk. “And I don't like sucking a fake dick but I do it for you.”

“With a little luck it'll be a real one soon enough.”

His nose crinkled and he shook his head. “Gabriella I...I can't do this.” he smoothed back his blond hair and looked up at her like he couldn't understand why. “I like you. A lot. Maybe more than a lot but...I don't want to be with a man.” 

Gabriel had a feeling this was coming. As his treatments progressed and his surgeries loomed, Jack had been pulling back. He'd tried. At least Gabriel could give him that much credit. But he hadn't signed on for this. It was okay. It would have to be. “Jack you don't have to stress yourself out over it. Besides, you got your letter today too. You and me, we're gonna be too busy with training to worry about one another.”

Jack had never looked so much like a kicked puppy. Maybe he'd thought the ultimatum would prove enough, but the bruise to his pride proved overpowering. “Okay then.” he stood and walked towards the door, hand pausing on the handle. “I'll always have your back Gabb...Gabriel.”

His chest hurt, but he nodded sharply. “I'll always have yours Jack.”


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at one another. Each man couldn't seem to tear their eyes away. It wasn't like seeing a ghost. A ghost would have been preferable. No, this was seeing the chance you threw away walking back in the front door and pointing a gun in your face. Jack's com was going off, but he ignored it. He tugged the bud from his ear and with painful caution lowered his weapon. “Gabriela?”

The man in the bone white owl mask hesitated. He said nothing in response, only kept that dark, narrow gaze locked on Jack. But he hadn't fired yet. And that had to mean something.

“I know that voice. Don't fuck with me Gabby.” Jack's finger twitched on his weapon and he saw Reaper's fingers clench down. 

“I told you not to call me that anymore.”

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt his limbs go numb as they stood there, facing one another down. “W-where you been?”

Gabriel let out a dark chuckle, the thin vapor of black extending from his mask. “Where do you think?”

“Well I guess somebody had to take your sorry ass in.” Jack managed before looking the tall, powerful build up and down. “You...you look good. You got bigger.”

“Enhancements will do that.” The assassin's posture did not relax. The tension seemed to build between them. “You got old.”

“Not everyone has the good fortune to die young.” Jack relaxed a fraction when he saw the man's chest bounce with deep laughter. He pointed the gun down. “So it's been you this whole time. Picking off our best agents...”

“Hardly your best. If they had a lick of sense between them I would have had to really earn my paycheck.” Gabriel tried not to sound cocky, but it felt good to see those brows deepen in fury. “In fact there's a heavy bonus on your head for whoever brings you in.”

“If you were gonna do it, you'd have done it. You never hesitated before Gabby. Why now?”

“Call me Gabby again and I won't fucking hesitate Morrison.” 

Jack watched his muscles flex, waiting for either of them to make the first move. “I can't let you walk out of here.”

“I don't think you get a choice.”

“Neither do you. We got a lot to discuss Gab...Reyes.” Jack's shoulders squared up. If he took a shot he'd only get one. And that only if he was lucky. “There's a lot of people with questions for you. And I'm one of them.”

“So give them the short version. I've got places to be, people to kill...” Reaper turned, gun still at the ready of Jack actually got the balls to do anything. 

“I saw the medical file.”

Dead silence never sounded so fucking loud.

“Your medical file. After Overwatch reformed. I saw it.” Jack knew it shouldn't feel so bitter after all these years. He'd explained it to himself a dozen times. Of course Gabby wouldn't want something getting between her and what she wanted. “I...they listed the abortion on the files.”

“...so...”

“So? Thats all you got to say for me? After the shit you pulled?” Jack tried to pull his voice back and keep it level. 

“You didn't seem to mind so much back then, when you thought you were off the hook.” Gabriel snapped back at him. “Didn't hear you bitching about it then. We both had other things we wanted. A kid wasn't one of them.”

“But you didn't even ask me! You didn't bother! You just went off and did it yourself!” Jack's arm shook as he took the opportunity he'd lost. “Why? Why didn't you talk to me about it? Huh? You give me one good reason!”

“You want to talk about this? Now?”

“No! I wanted to talk about it then!” 

“We're well past that! Now either shoot me or...”

“Oh like I'd give you the satisfaction you sawed of stubborn bit...”

There was the sharp sound of air being displaced and Jack jerked forward with the force of the blow. A splatter of blood dripped on the floor as he fell.

Gabriel fought the instinct to grab for him as the familiar French drawl echoed in his ear. 

“Good thing I decided to double back for you.”

He gave the man one last look. Even though those orange tinted glasses he could see the shock, the betrayal. Gabriel let his thick curls of smoke turn his body insubstantial, letting him slip through the cracks and away from his past. 

 

~~~

 

 

“That was an interesting moment.”

Gabriel pulled his mask off, laying it in a tray along with his keys. “We got the payload.”

“We did. No thanks to you, mon amie.” Amelie walked over and touched the crest of his ass. “It is a good thing that Talon trusts you so greatly. You could get yourself into a great deal of trouble...”

“What are they going to do? Stop paying me?”

“No. They could send me to kill you.” She caressed her hand out, exploring the round curves and gripping down tightly. 

Gabriel moaned. ~Fuck me why is that so hot?~ He pushed his hips back into it. “Well it would certainly be a hell of a day.”

“I assure you, I would do so only with the greatest reluctance.” She bore her finger tips in and lifted his ripe ass cheek just to watch it jiggle when she let go. Amlie gave it a hard smack and enjoyed his grunt.   
“But you'd do it.”

“Oui.”

He turned, flashing his crooked grin at her. “Good girl.”

“Girl.” Amelie blew a raspberry. “I think you would know more about that then I darling.”

His grin halted and he started to turn his back on her.

“Jack brings it out in you.” She mentioned offhandedly, touching his hips as she felt his shoulders tense. “I only spared him for your sake. I did not wish that you might be angry with me Gabriel.”

“You shoulda shot him.” Gabe started, but he couldn't quite put the force behind it to show me actually meant what he was saying. “The bounty would have meant a big vacation. Think about it Ami. A month off. Go somewhere nice.”

“Soak up the sun?” She chuckled. “Not my style. I like my work too much.” The blue woman turned his around, touching his chin and kissing his neck. The low groan satisfied her as a puff of smoke escaped his lips. “Sombra will be over later. If we wish for privacy we should go now.”

“Now? When we're both sweaty and...”

“You do not sweat.” Amelie reminded him. “And my armor...well it does breath.” She lifted her leg, grinding her knee into his crotch and watching Gabriel melt into her. She was not angry per say. But there was something to be said for marking ones territory. And Amelie Lacroix very much considered Gabriel to be her territory. “Come to the bedroom. I have brought something for you.”

He stripped himself down as he followed her. Recent it had become a regular deal for Amelie to spend the night when they were both here. The safe house was as good as anywhere else. Maybe not exactly the most cozy of places, but it was a good spot for Talon agents to hold up. It was, as of yet, undiscovered by Overwatch, so security was easier to keep up. Sombra already had her fingers in the computer systems so if someone got hold of their location, she'd be able to give a warning. They were relatively alright for now. 

Gabriel groaned intensly as he entered the bedroom. Amelie was standing there and smiling, holding it in her hands. “Oh fuck me.”

“I told you I would bring it at some point.” She smiled. “Been looking for the opportunity to use it on you.” She stroked the head, playing with the dildo shaft down to the base as she began to fit it into the ring and adjust the straps. “Is it big enough for my darling Gabriel?”

His heart beat faster. “Oh yeah.” he walked forward to help.

“Gabriel.” Amelie said in a sing song voice. “Why don't you get in a better position?” She pointed to the floor. “Right up close, where you can see if before it vanishes.” 

He felt his mouth get wet as he knelt and she came closer to him. He held the harness by the waist line, helping Amelie slid it up over her generous thighs. He was so eager his fingers felt numb, the buckles not lining up the way he wanted as he cursed under his breath.

“Patience.” She whispered, running her fingers down through his curls and lifting his chin. “There is no rush. Prends ton temps.” She instructed him where it fit too loosely or too tight, showing him how best to adjust the straps to keep it where she wanted. “I know you've been thinking about this darling.” she encouraged. 

Gabriel looked up from his position, the cock now arching up between her thighs making him experience an odd mixture of jealousy and desire. “Ame...”

“Does it look good? I tried my best to bring one I thought you could handle...”

“In that case it's too small.” He teased and reached forward to touch it.

“No no no.” she smacked his fingers away. “Not with your hands garcon.” 

He felt his chest flutter as he opened his mouth, tongue flicking forward. The silicone was smooth along the head, letting him test the weight of it against his lips. He sucked over the tip, looking up, eyes begging for her approval.

“You look magnificent.” She reassured him, petting his cheek gently. “You look good sucking cock, Gabe. Got plenty of practice have you?”

He laughed, the sound muffled by the toy. He pulled back, sucking it hard so it would pop when it left his control. “Could always use more. You offering to teach?”

“Don't do too much of it myself. So I suppose you'll be doing all the teaching.” Amelie took him by the back of the head and pushed his lips back onto the toy. “Come on now. It will need to be quite wet for what I intend to do.” 

Gabriel closed his eyes, bobbing his head back and forth. He remembered doing this for Jack more than once. Not that he'd complained in the least! It had been so much fun to see the man grunt and whine whenever he got sucked off. Add in the gentle scratching of his teeth, his tongue probing the man's slit and letting the precum trail from it. Fuck he'd loved making that man cum!

Amelie humphed. “I can tell when your head is somewhere else.” She held his hair in her grip and pushed her hips forward. “I want all your thoughts right here pretty man.” She pulled back and thrust forward, drawing the cock in and out, enjoying how it glistened for her. Gabriel gurgled softly, eyes taking on the soft quality of someone enthralled by what they're doing. “Thats it. Suck my cock Gabriel.” 

He nodded, opening his lips wider, trying to take more of it in. His tongue pressed down and he groaned, saliva slicking the path way. He put his hands on her thighs, giving himself a little bit more balance as she began to take on the hard work of fucking his mouth. In and out, he let the weird dizziness take him as her smile took over his world. He wanted this right now. He wanted the name Jack Morrison to get fucked out of his brain. 

And Amelie was happy to accommodate. “A bit deeper?” she held him tightly and pushed. 

Gabe should have been used to her strength by now. It shouldn't have shocked him. But to feel that dick slide past his defenses, the head pushing into his throat? Now that felt like determination. He felt a little gag travel up his neck and whimpered. 

Amelie chuckled. “Such a cute little noise you make.” She groaned, feeling the base of the cock tap against her mound. “You suck cock almost as well as you eat me out.” 

He moaned when it popped free, leaving a wet trail over his lips. “Ame...” he whispered and opened his mouth wide as he could, encouraging her. 

“If I go all the way I'll hurt your throat. And then I wouldn't get to hear all your pretty noises when I take you.”

“Tease.” He grinned as she leaned down to kiss him. 

“On the bed.” she ordered in that satiny voice. 

He gathered pillows up, laying them down in a pile so he could lean over them.

“Your hip acting up?” Amelie smacked his ass.

“Nah. Just wanna get everything in a good position.” Gabriel promised and leaned over, spreading his thighs and wriggling for her. “Got a good view there?”

“I'm not sure there could be a bad view.” Amelie promised, gathering the lubricant from her bag. “I had thought perhaps I should get one that...what is the word...squirted. I thought perhaps you might enjoy feeling me fill you in a different way.”

“Kinky lady.” Gabe growled out as her fingers slid the viscous texture against his wrinkled hole. He let out a breath, tongue running over his teeth as she warmed it with little circles around his perineum. “Amelie...Ame...oh fuck yes.”

“There is my dear Gabe.” She cooed, her hand opening his cheeks, exposing the dusky pink ass. “Such a pretty thing you are. Displayed for me.” A finger slipped in effortlessly, pushing deeper as his body stretched to accommodate it. The woman stroked his insides, letting his body tell her when it was time to drive forward or retract. Gabriel shuddered, hands tangled in the sheets as he accepted her. When he began to relax, another finger opened the tension. Amelie smiled a bit smugly to herself as she admired how quickly those broad, muscular shoulders turned to jelly at her touch. 

“Amelie...” he let loose a mewing tone, pushing his ass up, telling her through his body language that he wanted more. That he was ready for more.

“In such a rush. What a needy man I've got for myself.” But she was too thrilled. She parted his cheeks wider, running a third finger into the tightly furled ass and crooking it, helping to spread everything for himself. Little by little she stretched her fingers apart, working to see the pink entry express itself to her liking. It was all a game of tension. Watching his body move, listening to him pant. Feeling inside of him and waiting. Waiting for the signs that he was really ready for the full stretch. 

Then again, the man did like it a bit rough.

Gabriel felt his body float as her fingers tugged from his entry and the head of the cock slid up between his cheeks. “Oh fuck! Fuck Ame...!” His eyes rolled back. How could it feel so much bigger now? He looked back over his shoulder, teeth clenched as thin trails of smoke peeled from between them.

“Get ready, Reaper.” She purred, pushing the head of it, guiding the tip with her hand. 

Gabe lurched forward and moaned, eyes flashing red as the initial girth took him by surprise! He bowed his head to his arms, letting out a wet, needy moan. Amelie's laugh rang in his ears and he wondered how it must look from her view point. His asshole unfolded on her pushing, questing cock. Did it look good? Did he look like he was going to take it? She did not relent but continued the slow, steady thrust, letting his body become accustomed to the toy taking up space.

“Is good, yes?” she asked, knowing full well what his wanton panting meant. The assassin leaned forward, the sudden change in position ensuring the cock was moving deeper whether the body willed it or not.

“YES!” Gabriel howled. It was going into him so quickly! It had been such a long time since he'd been fucked this deep! “Oh fuck! Fuck Amelie! Oh! OH!”

“Deep breath. We will not be finished till I decide you have had enough.” She took his rampant nodding as permission and began to kiss his back. “Relax your body. I will take care of you.” She pulled her hips back and began the determined thrusts. 

Gabe bit the sheets and groaned against them, his bottom lip trembling in joy. He widened his stance, letting her take control for the pace and rhythm. She held his hips, keeping him where she wanted, each jerk of movement sending him into a dizzying spiral of pleasure. Yes it ached. He could feel the burning sensation as she retracted, his ass trying to clench down before she could push in deep again. But it only made it better when she slammed forward, ensuring he had no time to recover. He was panting her name, accepting what she offered.

Amelie licked her lips as she noticed how quickly the cunt between Reapers legs was growing wet. He wasn't always comfortable with it being touched. But she fancied she had the rare permission to toy with it if she ensured his pleasure. “I see your cock dripping.” she warned him, getting off on how his jaw dropped. “Would you like me to play with it? Humm? Is my thick cock up your ass not enough to get my big strong man off?”

“Oh fuck if you keep talking like that I'm gonna cum off your voice.”

“Flattery won't save you.” But she kissed his back anyhow, feeling her chest warm. “Take it deeper then. You have not even fit it half the way.”

“Oh my god are you fucking kidding?” Gabriel whined as she gave a rough thrust as the next inch of it moved into him. “UHHHgfuck! Uhh! Oh fuck me Ame!”

“I thought I was?” she backed up and began giving hard, pounding movements. There was no prostate to aim for, but she arched anyway, trying to find any position that would make him feel good. The wet smacks echoed in the room and added to the ambiance. 

“Oh! Fuck! Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Gabriel whimpered, shaking his head, looking back just to catch sight of her pretty blue eyes watching him in this display of reckless abandon. There was no smug mockery there. In fact she looked as aroused by this as he did! She wanted him to feel good and knew just how to achieve that. He let a sharp, high while escape his tone and began to pant. 

“See? Now if I had taken your throat you would have been too sore to sing for me.” She pushed in to the hilt, watching the beautifully speared ass pulse on the toy. She cooed and felt her chest tighten at the sight, adoring how it clenched and shuddered for her. “Oh Gabriel. You wicked man.” she bit her bottom lip and began to give hard, pounding movements, knocking him through till his voice carried and echoed off the walls. “I do love it when you are loud for me.” 

“Ame! Ame I...feels good! So good!” He groaned. “I...I don't think I can cum like this!” 

“No? Don't worry. I have brought a back up plan.” Amelie undid the ring of the harness, detaching the cock from it and holding it up to the balls inside of Gabe. “Now, turn over and sit up.” 

Gabriel made a confused little noise. Slowly he swung his leg over as Amelie held the toy in place. He mewled out, trying to figure out the best way to sit up so the toy would be held deep in him. Little by little he moved, letting her guide him till he was kneeing on the floor, pillows between his thighs so he could bounce on the penetration. “Ouh! Oh fuck. Fuck Ame you look so good.”

“Merci.” she smiled, kissing his forehead and cheeks, brushing the sweat soaked tendrils of hair off his brow. “Now, if you wish...” she took a Hitachi wand from the bag, turning it on so the barrel jostled in her grip. “Between your legs. Lets see if we can't make that cock rumble a bit, hm?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded. He'd never be entirely comfortable with what he had down there. All the surgeries, all the treatments and transitions in the world were apparently no match for the serums and healing techniques of Overwatch. What he'd gained for a few brief months had been taken during his last, and most traumatic session with Mercy. It burned in his memory, but mattered little. Nothing he could do now could correct it. But somehow, this woman, this Amelie, made him feel like a man. The way she spoke to him, the way she treated him. He didn't feel so bad about pushing the jostling barrel down and riding the vibrations. “Oh shit.”His tone hushed, he rolled his hips up, finding the right spot to play with himself. 

Amelie sighed out happily. “Now, you jerk yourself off dear. But lets see if we can't occupy that mouth.” She hitched her leg up on the bed, spreading her thighs open to rest her pussy lips against Gabriel's mouth. 

He took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered happily as the wetness made his mustache slick down. He moved his head around in circles, watching her face strain and relax as he found the right spot and began to flick his tongue about experimentally. Her first soft gasp told him everything he needed to know, and Gabriel pushed forward, craning his neck to suckle her folds. 

It was a beautiful coordination between bouncing himself up and down on the cock, rubbing his clit with the toy and trying to keep his mouth right where his lover needed it. But he adored the challenge. He adored seeing Amelie's expression change as he lapped at her cunt, warming his tongue with her slippery display of desire. “You're so wet.” he groaned, giving a flick of his tongue against the entry. “Did I do this to you Ame baby?”

“Do you think anyone else could?” she huffed and shoved his head down with as much force as she had on the cock. “Lick. Lick until you cum and then lick until you drink me.”

His heart, which was not prone to beating all that often, gave a hard thud against his chest. He drove his tongue up into her, using his nose to roll around her clit as Amelie began to made tiny noises of pleasure. He ground his hips up and down, loving how the thick cock hit deeper in him and the vibrations skipped up and down between his thighs. He was so close. So near to the edge. At the sweet spot between needing, longing to cum and not actually there quite yet. When the head goes dizzy and you know it's inevitable but one last push is needed to make everything happen. 

Amelie was so close already she was having to forcibly hold herself back! It made her so hungry to watch this man burn and billow under her. His responsive nature fed her desires and she thoroughly enjoyed not just their coupling, but the aftermath of them together, when it could be allowed. She watched him fuck himself on the cock, his muscular arms flexing as he using the Hitachi. “Yes. Oh yes! Gabriel! Gabe!” she moaned, thrusting her chest out, letting herself ride his lips. 

He held onto her clit with his mouth, feeling her juices trickle down his chin as he swallowed her up. His tongue would not stop working, moving and sliding over her clit till he saw the fat of her thighs jiggle in the last few throws of orgasm. Her nails dug into his head and she gave a few firm thrusts, her pants low and guttural. 

Gabriel licked his lips, looking smug as fuck. “What happened to me cumming first?”

“Hush you mean thing!” she laughed with gleeful tones and slapped him gently. “Now then, you're not done yet. Come on. Lets see that cock cum for me.”

Gabriel nodded, balancing himself and closing his eyes. He rocked back and forth, letting his mind wander, letting anything that aroused him float to the top of his mind in flashes of desire. 

Maybe it should have upset him a little more that Jack's face floated into his vision. But the sexual mind is a strange and unpredictable thing. You don't always get the reassurances you expected from it. Sometimes it can be as upsetting and frustrating as anything else. Gabriel grit his teeth and tried to force it from the front of his thoughts. He looked at Amelie, her wet thighs right there with unabashed confidence. She sat back, those beautiful eyes watching him fuck himself out for her. He set her image solidly as he could and when he came, made doubly sure to cry out her name loudly. The climax drug all the energy out of his body and he fell forward, shaking and moaning as the last few tendrils of it pulled through him. “Oh. Ohhhhhhhhuh.” he groaned and balanced himself on his arms.

“Easy now.” She came to him, taking the toy and reaching back. “We're going to take this out now.”

Gabriel made a strange sound from his throat as she slowly removed the large cock from him. He was left with a hollow, swollen sensation all through himself. He couldn't resist touching himself and marveled over just how soft and tender he felt inside. “You're gonna ruin me lady.”

“I do hope so.” she waved the cock, admiring how slippy it was. “If I don't wreck you a little I won't feel like I accomplished anything.” she kissed his forehead again. “Now, let us get cleaned up. I'm sure Sombra does not wish to see us in our neglected state.”


	4. Chapter 4

What Gabriel had kept of his old life seemed to be disassociated from how he lived now. What he remembered seemed like something he had watched in a movie. A life that wasn't really his own and yet he could look back on and pick out the parts he thought of fondly. 

What Jack Morrison remembered on the other hand, was somewhat closer to home. 

Jack had high hopes. He was everything the commanders were looking for in a potential candidate. Young enough to survivor the rigors of training. Peak physical condition to build off of. Not only a good soldier, but he'd shown the kind of natural leadership qualities needed for the Overwatch program. For Jack, it wasn't about proving himself though. It was about being everything he wanted himself to be. His own drive to be top of the class had always helped him to succeed. He was sure, when push came to shove, he'd be selected to protect the world from the omnic threat.

Which wasn't to say he was above fraternizing with the competition. 

And Gabriella Reyes was competition. Driven, determined, always in pursuit of excellence. Jack couldn't help but admire her ferocity. She had the kind of personality that made Jack sure she would never be left behind. He'd heard about her command trials running smoothly and she quickly went from a fellow solider to someone he'd have to pit himself against to get the position. 

So he wasn't totally shock when she gave him a gruff response. He respected that. Some people were willing to play dirty, but that wasn't what he was after. Maybe she was suspicious. Maybe she thought he was just asking to get at her or sabotage her chances. He liked Gabby. A lot. Not to mention she had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Was it wrong to want to get to know her a little? When she kept up her defenses, he pulled back. “Just two people with the same goals going out to get a drink.” he promised and offered her a hand. “Gabriella, you don't gotta say yes to me just cause I'm the cutest guy on base.” 

Boom. He could see that perfect light blush across those high cheek bones. The way her eyes suddenly avoided his. Okay. So she did like him a little. But something had her holding back. That was fine. He could be patient. Just a drink. Nothing more. 

He took her to a nice little dive bar. Perfect place for a chill evening. She paid for her own drinks which he got. A lot of women didn't wanna feel like they owned a guy anything. He didn't want her to feel like anything was owed, though he smiled. “I've never been more grateful for splitting the bill. You'd have drunk my wallet dry!”

She favored him with her first real grin of the night. “Jackass.” she snorted and took another shot. “I'm not even drunk yet.” 

“Drunk or not, we'd better get back. Roll call is getting earlier every day.” He called them a cab and they squeezed into the back seat together. He admired the way the lights passed overhead, highlighting those pretty curls as they drove down the street. “You look so pretty.” he muttered and she snapped her head around. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” he looked up. “Gabby, maybe we can do this again some time huh? Maybe make it a meal?”

Soft brown eyes looked at him over the bridge of a strong nose. 

The next thing her knew, she was kissing him. 

He would never forget the way she felt on top of him. Or how different her body was. She was toned, broad, muscular. He usually liked his women more soft and curvy. But with Gabriella he loved every inch. He loved feeling her gnaw on his neck, he adored how her breasts were high and firm and the nipples jutting out into his fingers. Jack found the plush folds of her cunt and pushed his fingers in deep and watched her cum. 

He found out over the next few months how much he loved watching her cum. 

The first time Gabriella surprised him with a strap on and asked him to touch it, to call it her cock, he'd thought it was just a game. Everybody had kinks right? He didn't really like others guys but hell if she wanted to play, he'd play. 

And then he woke up early one morning and saw her packer. He didn't understand it at first. Actually that wasn't fair. He never understood it. He wasn't sure he could. He'd thought the T-shots were like steroids, that she was trying to find her edge in the troops. 

It wasn't until the pregnancy thing that it really hit him who Gabriella was. Looking back years later, maybe it had been selfish to want her to be someone she wasn't. Maybe he could have done more. Been more supportive. Not just as a lover, but a friend, a fellow soldier. 

Later on, when he saw the medical records and realized what she'd done, Jack felt maybe just a touch too justified. Gabriella had been selfish too. And she hadn't even told him. He wasn't sure if he'd have wanted a kid then either. They'd both just gotten into Overwatch. The looming omnic threat was no longer looming but becoming a full blown attack. No time to start a family. Or to keep up on a relationship. But it still hurt that she hadn't turned to him. At least given him the opportunity to talk to her about it. 

They'd seen one another a couple times over the years. Jack knew that his transition was one of a small pile of reasons he'd been passed over from command. He didn't make for a good poster child for the group that had to stand in the light as the defender of humanity. But his track record was too outstanding to pass him over for a command position entirely. When Gabriel became commander of Blackwatch, Jack had been kind of proud of him. Black ops. Doing the things that need to get done but nobody wants to take credit for. Right up Gabriel's alley.

When Gabriel Reyes had been killed in action, he hadn't cried. But he'd felt hollow for days. 

Maybe they weren't lovers anymore. But Jack Morrison would have trusted Gabriel Reyes with his life. 

Looking at the man in the mask, seeing the smoke drawl from his mouth like hell was itching to peel itself out of his skin, all Jack had felt was twenty years of questions come crashing down. 

Now he just sat there, letting them patch him up, letting them study how his enhancements had held up after all this time, not opening his mouth. He'd told them he'd run into Reaper, nothing more. He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to tell them. Not because he felt he owed the son of a bitch. But because he was owed answers. 

And Jack Morrison was determined to get them.

~~~  
Talon wasn't exactly thrilled when they learned their hired assassin had come face to face with Soldier 76 and failed to eliminate him. They also weren't stupid enough to make too big of a deal out of it to his face.

Amelie on the other hand wouldn't be put off that easily. She said nothing as they filed their reports and dressed down, taking their leave of the facility. She said nothing as they traveled back to his safe house. But Gabriel could feel the words building in her mind. 

Why hadn't he just shot the bastard?

She waited till the door was shut and the boots were off. “You still have feelings for him, n'est-ve pas ma cherie?” She wasn't really asking. She knew already. Gabriel grunted in response and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer and wedging it on the counter before popping it open. Amelie followed suit and sat down next to him, kicking her feet up and putting them in his lap as she snatched the controller and turned on the television. 

They flicked through channels for a while. Both remaining silent, both waiting for the other to say something, start the conversation up. 

“He meant a great deal to you back then.”

“We fucked a couple times. I don't know. We were in the same group. We fought for the same cause. Kinda hard not to be close after that.”

Amelie sighed and took a long sip of her beer. “Old bones season dry.” she sat up and her dark blue eyes scanned him for any information hidden on that rugged face. “Don't lie to me, Gabe.”

“Nothing to lie about. It was a fling. Mighta been something more but he wasn't interested in me the way I needed to be.” Gabriel began rubbing her feet tenderly, fingers kneading into the arch as he offered this little bit of affection to calm her concerns. 

“Then he is more the fool for it.” She cooed, leaning back on the pillows as he tended to her. “What you are now matters Gabriel. A great deal. Do not forget that.”

“I don't. I won't.” He promised and pushed his knuckles into the balls of her feet, working out the strain and tension. “Running in high heels must be a real bitch huh?” She chuckled and smacked his shoulder. “You mean something to me too ya know.”

“I should hope so.” 

He let the corners of his lips coil into a smirk. Amelie, well what to say? She'd never offered a word of dissent about who he was. When they started their little affair, it was like it never occurred to her to question it. Gabriel found he'd always be grateful for that much. He moved his fingers up to her ankles, turning them gently till he heard little pops and enjoyed her groaning. “You like that huh?”

“Oh oui.” 

Gabriel pushed the pads of his fingers in and moved along her calves, up over her knees, watching for her reaction. 

Amelie was no fool. She arched an eyebrow at him and let her cool smile of approval wash over his intentions. “You won't get me to quiet down that way.” she teased. 

“Who says I'm trying to quiet you huh? Maybe I just feel like being nice.” Gabriel touched the soft inner thigh and knelt down close. He pressed kisses along the tender portions and rolled his tongue along her flesh. 

“Hmm. Seems like you are intent upon being very very nice.” she rubbed through the shorn lines on the back of his head, guiding him forward to nuzzle along the hem of her shorts. “Do you want to distract me more perhaps?” 

Gabriel sat back up and shrugged. “Maybe I want you to distract me.”

Amelie laughed. “So bold. I like it.” she reached forward, touching the bulge in his trousers. “You are wearing your friend yes?” When he nodded hurriedly it seemed to inspire her. “Very well then. Shall I be kind to it?” She drew her fingers over the zipper and tugged it down, undoing the button and pulled the jeans open. 

Gabriel reached for the remote and turned it off quickly, spreading his thighs open as she began to fish his packer cock from his briefs. 

He had started his transition before being selected for Overwatch. Their medical coverage was spectacular, allowing for him to go through most of the process before he began receiving his specialized treatments to enhance his natural ability. Unfortunately, his enhanced healing ability didn't exactly care what parts of himself he wanted to keep or not. When all was said and done, Gabriel had gone as far in his transition as he physically could. 

But Amelie wasn't about to let that stop her. 

She managed to pull it loose and smiled, playing with the thick, but soft appendage. “Bon. I always rather liked this look. So sweet. So...pretty.”

Gabriel groaned and looked down, watching her stroke fondly over the silicone flesh. It was so strange. The packer was attached to nothing but a few straps to keep it in place. But Amelie ground it down against his pelvis, looking up to help give him visual stimulation. “You look good Ame.” His voice was deep and growly, ensuring her that what she was doing was just what he needed. 

“I am about to look even better.” She slid down between his legs and parted them firmly. “Now just enjoy yourself. I have plans for my dear Reaper tonight.”

“Don't you always. Oh fuck...!” He watched those lips part and take the swollen head into them, sucking on the rouge tinted tip as she popped it in and out of her mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off of her movements, the elegant high cheek bones elevated as she pushed her head up and down, sucking his cock as though it were truly a part of him. She reached down to fondle the heavy balls and slipped a finger underneath to play with the growing wetness there. “Ahha! Oh...shit Ame...”

“Now now. Behave yourself.” She dug a finger in deeper, drawing out some of the slick natural lubrication and putting it on the top of the toy. “I want to taste you.” she dipped her head down and lapped it off, allowing him to luxuriate in the show. 

Gabriel whined and tossed his head back, panting as her fingers found him again and began to knead along his clit. She was playing him perfectly. And as he sat back up to witness her pushing the soft cock down into her mouth, he shuddered to hear a little gagging noise. “Madre de Dios!”

Amelie chuckled and pulled herself off again. “If you make me laugh this will be quite impossible!” she scolded and popped his meaty thigh. “Now behave!” 

“Yes Ame.” he grinned sheepishly as she took him back in and let the cock push her tongue down. Again she took her time, inch by inch letting it slide deep, working his cunt lips in different ways to help create the illusion of being sucked. The visuals helped immensely and Gabriel promised himself to do something special for her in return. 

The woman took a deep breath and nudged herself down deeper, shaking her head slowly to work the cock back into her throat. She kept a firm hold on the base to keep it steady and let the noises fly. She got the response she wanted when Gabriel's fingernails dug holes in the couch fabric at the gagging echo. 

“Amelie, you gonna be the death of me!” he called out, thrusting his pelvis up, grinding against the fingers toying on his clit. “Ame...”

She pulled her head back slowly, the wet sucking noise like music. “Aye, papi?” she teased, letting him hear the eloquent mixture of Spanish with her French drawl.

Gabriel laughed so hard he snorted. “Si vou voulez le dire, ne le faites pas.”

Amelie smacked his thigh much harder this time. “Do not give me your textbook French.” she warned and pushed her knuckles into his little bud of pleasure. “And cum for me like a good man.” She opened wide and pressed herself down slowly, far as she could go till her noise almost touched the pelvis. 

Gabriel lost the battle, bit down on his lower lip as she gurgled and played up the scenario until he came. As the heady rush overtook him, he lifted his hips off the couch and let out a low moan, watching Amelie try to keep up without loosing her grip on everything. “Hummmh! Huuh! Ha! Haaa! Haaaaah! HA!” 

She held the packing cock in her lips as they slowly settled back down together before sliding it out. “Now. Wasn't the much better than anything Jack Morrison could offer you?”

He snorted derivative. “Jack would barely even lick the bright pink strap on. He probably would have freaked out if I had shown him the realistic packer.” 

“Good. Then I expect you'll have no problem using the strap on with me, will you?” 

Gabriel found himself smiling easily. “So long as you have no objections.” 

Amelie made a dark purring sound in her throat and tugged at his pants. “Come on my big bad Reaper. Let me cast all those thoughts of Morrison from your mind.” 

“That might be a bit easier if you stop bringing him up.”

They both paused when the phone began ringing and gave one another a look. 

“If that is Talon tell them to go fuck themselves.” Amelie said sharply. 

Gabriel knew. He shouldn't have. But somehow he did. He picked up the phone and sighed. “Hello Jack. Tell Sombra I'm going to kick her ass.”

“She didn't give me your number. McCree did.”

“...you tell that heehawing little shit...”

“This isn't about him. We need to talk.”

“We'll talk the next time I see you on the battlefield.” Gabriel growled and went to hang up. 

“Or when Overwatch blows your safe house to hell and back.” Jack spoke with a kind of calm intention. “I haven't told them where you are yet. I don't want it to come to that. But you and I need to talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel stood off to the side, trying not to make a spectacle of himself. It was somewhat more difficult in this figure. The Reaper made him feel as smoke, untouchable by the rest of the world. An entity unto himself. Right now he was just Gabe in a pair of jeans and a sweater. The waitress had come by more than once to ask if he wanted anything. He tried not to smoke as he spoke to her, asking for a coffee while he waited. “Black please.”

“You used to take it with cream and no sugar.” 

He hadn't expected to feel his stomach do a flip. Maybe it was instinct, but his eyes darted about, looking for someone on the rooftops. 

“Come on. If I had someone poised for the kill you'd already be dead.” Jack mentioned with casual flare and pulled out one of the iron chairs for himself. “Besides, if you were really that worried, you'd have picked a spot inside.”

He hadn't considered how it would feel to face Jack again. Everything was different behind the mask, in the field of battle where they were their persona non grata. Here, now, when they were Jack and Gabe, there was so much more that they could say, and a million things neither wanted to bring up. 

Jack raised his hand and ordered a coffee. Cream and sugar and a flavored syrup. Gabriel watched it being brought over, trying to gather his words. Jack looked like he'd been through hell. The scar across his lip had created a puckering sneer that refused to go away even when the rest of his face was relaxed. The white hair had long replaced his blind and Gabriel could see exhaustion reflected in those sky blue eyes. God did he know that feeling. “When did we get old, Jack?”

“For me? It started right around the time you died. Reminded me of my own mortality I guess.” He stared down at his hands, interlacing the fingers with no intention but to keep them occupied. “You don't look so bad. Same scared up mug I remember.” 

“Really? I thought I'd gotten better looking since then.” Gabriel rubbed the gruff beard but they both knew what he meant. He wasn't exactly short on marks of his own. But it was a face he wanted. The face he'd spent his whole life wishing he saw in a mirror. 

“You look pret...handsome.” He corrected himself. “You look very handsome.”

Gabe could almost hear his heart beat. It was a small concession, but a good one. “What did you want to see me about?”

“Really?” Jack scoffed. “We thought you were dead, Gabby. You...you turn up after how long in a creepy mask, vanishing in smoke and you wanna know what I wanna talk to you about?” He laughed like Gabriel had to be joking, rubbing a hand over his face with amazement. “Gabby...”

“You need to stop with that. I'm not her anymore, Jack.”

“Yeah but you were. You were her when we were together.”

“No I wasn't. I was pretending to be her. She was like a job I had to do to keep getting paid.” He insisted. “if all we're going to do is reminisce, I'm already done with you.”

“Come on. Gabriel. Gabe!” Jack asked, taking his hand. “Don't. I'm sorry. Look I've had a lot of things to say to you for a long time now and I didn't mean it to come out that way.” He rubbed his fingers over the mans knuckles. “Gabriel please just sit down. I just want to talk.”

“You call me Gabby one more time I will shoot you.”

“Ok. Fair enough.” Jack settled back. “So...your working for Talon?”

“I work for whoever pays.” He didn't get to this position by being a blabbermouth. 

“Okay. Uhm...I saw you were uh, teaming up with Widow. She's a real winner that one. Better shot than you.” He tried to smile but Gabe wasn't responding to it.

“Why don't you get around to what you really want so I can have my coffee in peace.” 

“Why did you get an abortion?” 

There it was. Behind all the thin attempts at pleasantry, Jack hadn't come here without a purpose. He wanted answers. “Because it wasn't what I wanted Jack. You don't get to be upset over this. At the end of the day, you didn't want it either.”

“Maybe if I'd gotten asked...”

“What? If you wanted a kid as we were both heading into special ops missions and an omnic war? Really? Would you have wanted kids? And what was I supposed to do Jack? Head through Blackwatch training missions with a bloated belly? Stop my medications? Let go of everything I wanted because you might have possibly wanted a kid?” Gabriel snorted, bottom lip poked out in an angry pout. “Selfish cabron.”

“I'm selfish? Me? How am I the bad guy here? You didn't even talk to me!” 

“I never said you were the bad guy Jack. I just said I didn't want to have a kid with you! I mean come on we were fucking around! We weren't even dating.”

“We went on dates.”

“We went out to get drunk or grab a bite after training drills. We didn't date we just liked the same food and ended up there to split cab fare. Then we'd grab a bunk house and fuck.” Gabriel could say he couldn't believe this but the reality was he could. It wasn't a relationship it was called being convenient fuck buddies. Where did this bastard get off acting like he'd been treated unjustly? “I was what? Supposed to turn around and suddenly get serious with you? Pinche self entitled...”

“I'm not saying that! I'm just saying...didn't I deserve to be a part of the conversation?”

“There was no conversation. I made the choice. It was my choice to make.”

“No it really wasn't. Even if we both came to the same conclusion, I had a stake in that. I helped make it happen. Shouldn't...shit even if I ended up driving you to the clinic myself, I should have been able to have my say.” Jack could see a flicker of realization in the dark red pupils and his anger dissipated. “I'm not mad cause you had to go and do it Gabe. Not any more. I'm mad cause you thought it was something we couldn't talk about. You mad at me because we didn't have a real relationship? Gabe you didn't want one. I must have asked you a dozen times to go out and have a real dinner with me, you were always busy.”

“Thats cause I was always busy. We were training Jack...”

“I get that. But I was training besides you. I was after the same position as you but it never meant I wasn't willing to make that time. We didn't date because after the last time you said no I figured you didn't want to date. I figured you weren't looking for a relationship. I wasn't gonna push if you didn't want it.” Jack licked his lips. Letting go of decades of repressed, confused and bitter feelings wasn't going like the calm, reasonable conversation he'd had in his own head. 

“You knew what I wanted Jack. What I needed to be and it wasn't something you were interested in.” Now he just felt guilty over it. No, he hadn't been very open with the man. Why should he? Every “relationship” he'd ever entertained ended the same way. Disgust and anger when they realized the hot tom boy chick they were banging wasn't interested in staying a chick for long. 

“I don't know. I mean I'm not gonna pretend I got it but maybe...you'd still be Reyes. Maybe we could have found a way to make it work. Something could have...” jack's face hardened. “When you didn't tell me, it's because you didn't trust me. And thats when I got it. You were never gonna trust me with yourself, Gabe. Thats why we stopped. Because you didn't wanna give me the chance to try and get to know Gabe over Gabby.”

He opened his mouth, but the words stuck tight in his throat. Jack was by no means flawless. But maybe...just maybe...he hadn't been without his problems either. Maybe he'd been just as big of a contributor to their brief entanglement as the man. He took a long drink of coffee. “It's all past the point now Jack.”

“See that and you never like to loose.” Jack scoffed and thumbed his cup. “I'm not saying it woulda worked out. I don't like guys like that. But I liked you. And I would have tried. If you'd have let me.”

“...” He stared down into his cup, watching the dark liquid swirl and tried to think of a good response. “Is this what you wanted?”

“No. I wanted to ask you to come back to Overwatch. I don't give a fuck what you did for Talon. Hell it might even be a benefit. You've got to have useful information. You were the best Gabriel.”

“And yet you were the golden boy.”

“Someone was bound to be. You know I hated that shit. Stand there in your dress blues and salute the flag like a trained monkey.” Jack's sneer pulled up more now that he was doing it on purpose. “Every fucking poster for five years and nobody recognized me once I got the first scar on my face.” 

That got a laugh out of him. “Maybe if you get fucked up enough times I won't even recognize you.”

Jack laughed. “You almost didn't. Coulda shot me right there.” 

“I still might so don't get your hopes up.”

“Come back. Not for me Gabe. Overwatch still need you.”

“To be their dirty errand boy.”

“To be the man that does the necessary work. We have new recruits, rowdy bunch. They need someone who can crack their heads open and teach them how to get shit done.” Jack hesitated only a moment before he decided to bring it up. “McCree came back.” 

Gabriel damn near choked on his sip. Now there was a name he remembered. “Really? Surprised you could find that little shit.” 

“He found us, actually.” 

“Jack...”

“Just give it some time. Think about it. Maybe we can go out for a drink sometim...””

Vvvvvvvvvsssssspow!

Gabriel didn't even have time to be impressed as the shot rang through the air and through Jack's shoulder blade. The man kicked himself back from the table and reached for his gun, but Gabriel was on him in a second. He delivered a quick punch to the side of the man's jaw and took the gun from him. “Sorry Jackie. But Death waits for no man.”

His com link hissed. “Are you done flirting or do I need to shoot him again?”

Gabriel lifted himself up. He'd live a thousand years and he'd never forget the look of unparalleled fury in Jack's eyes. “Next time, I won't let you walk away.”

“Looking forward to it, Gabriel.”

 

~~~

He'd honestly readied himself for an ass kicking when he got back. And he was going to get one, just not in the way he thought. They'd moved safe houses for now. If Jack had gotten the phone number it was a safe bet he'd gotten the location as well. It was fine. Amelie was never bereft of a hiding place. 

Gabriel barely made it in the door before a hand wound around his throat and slammed him to the wall. He felt the plaster crack as he grunted, opening his mouth for Amelie's tongue. “Did I bother you?”

“You?” She chuckled darkly and tore at his shirt, letting the buttons go flying. “Bother me? Why not at all dear Gabriel.” she teased and grabbed his nipple, twisting it roughly till he bit his bottom lip and whined. “Why on earth would it bother me to sit and watch you flirt with dear Jack Morrison like two cats in heat!” She grabbed him by the and wrists and dug him towards the couch. 

“Ame...”

“Do not Ame, me.” She purred. “No words Gabriel. Unless it happens to be your safe word, yes?” She tugged at the belt and slipped it off from his waist, snapping it in half. “Turn over for me Gabriel.”

Safe word? Fuck no! Not on his life! He flipped himself over, pushing himself over the side of the couch so his ass stuck out more for her. Amelie could always be firm towards him. She had a way of maintaining her own level of control when they were together. But now and again, the raw insistence of Amelie's core could come out. Gabriel was panting by the time she tugged his pants down, revealing the round plump firmness of his ass. 

“Such perfect cheeks.” She praised, her fingers running over his thighs as he trembled. “Do you think your Jack would have appreciated them as they should be? No. Not dear golden child Jack Morrison.” Amelie reached between those meaty thighs and ran a fingers along the warm cunt, admiring how easily Gabe moaned and thrust back into it. “I adore you Gabriel. Deeply. I'd hate to think you were considering his...offer.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to give her his response and a sharp, high moan erupted as the first strike clapped against his ass cheeks. He let it fall and bit his bottom lip, nodding hurriedly. She had told him not to speak, so all he could offer was his soft puppy dog eyes as the belt clapped down again. The impact burned through his flesh and he leaned his head back. Fuck it felt amazing! The leather strap was just wide enough to really lay him out, and Amelie aimed it as she did all things. With exacting precision.

She walked around him a bit, Gabe staying in perfect position, not daring to move. He wanted to wait, to feel her take him back and claim possession over him. She knew the best point to aim. Not the true full bubble of his ass, but rather the spot where cheek met thigh, the tender exposed area that was left undefended. He knew the red welts would show up soon, leaving it painful to sit for days at a time. Gabriel treasured it when the next hit made his thighs jiggle and groaned, pushing his head to the couch cushions. 

“That is what I thought.” She smiled and her voice took on a much more cool tone. “Oh Gabriel.” She swung her arm back and let the belt fly, Gabe arching high as it hit just right and left what would become a large bruise. “My dear Gabe. You are so good to me.” she cooed, popping it against the clenched meat of his thighs. 

Gabriel moaned and nodded again quickly. She said no talking. He'd have to communicate his sincere enthusiasm through just how many other noises he could make. For a moment Amelie vanished, returning mere seconds later. Gabriel saw the barrel of a hitachi wand flash in the corner of his eye and felt his heart leap into his throat. Oh yes! Yes this was going to be so perfect!

“Hand.” She demanded and he snaked one fist down between his thighs, anticipation rising as she placed the wand in his grip and pushed the barrel up against the clit. “Now turn it on.” 

He obeyed quick as he could, fingers moving up and down till he could find the button. One click and a low thrumumumumumumumumu echoed out in the room. Gabriel nearly squeaked as the intense vibration hit him and jerked his cunt away. 

“No.” Amelie smacked his rump again. “Lean into it. Good boy.” she encouraged as he pushed it back into the sensation. “Doesn't that feel nice on your fat cock?” she smacked the exposed mound with the flat of her palm. Gabriel nodded again, eyes closed and chewing on his lip. “I thought it might.” She was full of such smug condescension he could almost see the grin on her slim lips. “Now keep that right where it belongs while we continue your correction. And Gabe darling?” She grabbed the back of his hair and yanked his head up, enforcing her will. “Do not dare think of cuming.”

~Cumming? What, and end this?~ Hell now! Gabe pushed his hips into the sensation, of course leaving himself entirely exposed for anything Amelie had planned next. He fidgeted around, trying to get to barrel nestled between the folds so it would rest just right on the clit before his lover got restarted. The next smack hit just right, targeting his thighs and making the muscle wave like the ocean. He moaned hotly, loving every second of this.

Amelie admired her handiwork as the welts began to swell and grow. Oh how perfect it looked. Two inch wide red lines running this way and that, revealing just how tender he was. When she had built up enough to make the man lying there pant, rolling his head in lust, she paused. Amelie slipped a hand between his thighs and clicked the wand off, leaving the now soaked hunt glistening. “There now. Was that not just what you needed?” 

“Nuuuurrgh!” He managed as the toy was pulled from his grip. He reached up to feel himself, try and find out how soaked he was but the next slap aimed for his knuckles. “OW!”

“Nono. I am not done with you yet.” She took hold of his hips and flipped him, pinning Gabriel down with a hand on his throat. Gabe grinned in a cocky way as she pushed his torso to the floor, his hips still resting on the couch. “Comfortable?”

He licked his lips and nodded. 

“Excellent.” Amelie had been hiding one of the cocks off to the side. She pulled it out, admiring it as Gabe looked up at her from his awkward position. It was one of her personal favorites, the RealDoe. While one end was a hard, arching cock with little ridges along it, the other was a fat bulb, intended to slide into the warmth of a pussy and hold while the partner rode the other end. Gabe could tell from the look on her face that it was her intention to avail herself of this using him as a mount. 

He wasn't terribly fond of things inside his pussy, but this was somehow different. As she split his folds and pushed the round, fat bulb inside, he groaned hungrily, watching the cock attach to him. It didn't matter that it was the wrong color or that he could feel the pulse of this new thickness inside of him. From this angle, Gabriel had a proud, arching dick, and Amelie was eager to let it into herself.

He watched her lifted herself up, balancing on the couch cushions as she straddled him hips and slowly pushed herself down. He could not feel the first breech of her lavender cunt, but he could see the lips spread and wrap lovingly around the dick. “Oh fuck!” Gabe growled and gasped as she slapped him. 

“No speaking.” she warned with a drawl and leaned forward, finding the right position to rock back and forth without loosing her perch. It began slow, the woman flexing her powerful muscles to move the cock deeper into herself.

Gabrile shoved a knuckle into his mouth and bit down hard to keep from screaming. Every push she gave into the penetration, the connecting bulb moved forward and up, hitting his g-spot with mean intentions. “Nnnnnnguuuuurggh!” He squeezed out, unable to help how good it felt! “OOOuuh! OH! Uuuuuuhhhmh!”

Amelie laughed with wry joy. “Yes. Tres bien?” her cackle was full of delight as she closed her eyes and began to set the pace, moving her hips up and down. “Ohh yes! Oh my big bad Reaper.” she teased, finding what she wanted as the cock moved inside of her, spreading her inner walls and filling them wonderfully.

“HAAAAAH!” Gabriel shook his head, looking up at her with longing in his eyes. He wanted to reach up and hold her. Play with her tits. Something! But if he moved his arms he'd loose his balance and slide right off the fucking couch! He could do nothing but hold himself up and let her take what she desired from him. The bulb moved again, probing at the hungry spot inside and making his cunt ache. “Aafffuuuuccccckkkkk!”

“I'm going to ignore that since it sounded so elongated.” His lover promised and put her knees on the couch. There was more force behind her fucking now, she slammed her hips back, moaning out loudly. 

~Fuck me even her moaning has a French accent!~ Gabe opened his mouth and let a warped sound echo out. 

“Oh that was lovely. Shall I make it happen again?” She bucked into the toy, letting it push deeper and find her own spot within. She clenched down, riding on that angle and watching Gabe turn red faced as she fucked them both quite nicely. “Bon.” she proclaimed at his haunted whimper. “There's my dear Gabe. Come on now. Don't tell me you're going to cum just yet! I am not finished with you.” She sat up, grabbed the back of the couch, and began to pummel herself down onto his dick. 

If the unrelenting punch against his cunt wasn't enough, her bouncing tits and hot, groaning moans would have sent him right over the edge! Gabriel squeezed and clenched, trying hard to get himself to the edge! He whispered her name under his breath, trying to move with the bucking and help get her there. 

“Oh? You want more?” She reached down and fumbled for a second as she found the wand. “Very well. You are being such a good boy.” She turned it on and set the pace to an infrequent vibration, forcing the both of them to wait for a good hard buzz. Gabriel whined out in complaint as she nestled it perfectly between them, the fat barrel just touching their clits. She ground it around, watching Gabe try to hold his sanity as his thighs quivered and his abdominal muscles flexed when he sat up. “Fair warning my lover. If you try to cum before me, I will force orgasm on you till your own name is forgotten and you beg me to stop.” 

Gabe looked up, sweating and wrangled. He nodded his permission and howled when she pushed the wand up into his folds! It was perfect! Just enough pressure inside combined with this frantic, edging vibrations was making him want to cum like he couldn't believe. Amelie. Sweet Ame. How could he ever think of anyone fucking him but her? 

“Thats my boy.” she groaned and began to rocking again, enjoying the splendid arch of his toy, both of them matter of fact! “Ohhh! Ouuh merde! Ohhhhhhhhhhum!” she growled and scratched down his exposed skin. There was that glorious feeling of knowing he was at her mercy so willingly, his body poised and wanton for her own personal enjoyment. She could do this to him whenever it pleased her, and yet more often then not she found her greatest contentment in exploiting his body till Gabriel came for her. “My Reaper. My Gabriel. You are such a good. Goood...GOOOOOOOD! OUH! Fuck yes!” she whined and pulled back, holding off for the sake of making him scream hopelessly. “Good man!” she managed, her clit throbbing angrily. “Such a good man!” 

Her praise did not fall on deaf ears. Gabriel was humping himself into awkward positions, trying to do anything he could to ride that bulb. His imagination drifted into wild places. Could she do this with a dildo inside of his ass? Maybe a double ended one they could share? Perhaps wear this herself and fuck him while he was bound to the bed and force him to wait for orgasm again? Oh the lewd possibilities were almost as enthralling as what they were doing now! His clit rode forward onto the jiggling barrel, trying to find the right moment when the vibrations increased and failing as often as succeeding. 

Amelie gasped and held her breast, teasing the dark nipple and pulling at it to create a more intense sensation. She was trying to make this last, but in the end, her own excitement would defeat her. She made a long, almost shrieking sound as her orgasm came and she bore down on the cock. Nothing of it could be seen as the barrel hid her clit and Gabriel followed her example, kneeling in a painful tone as he tried to cum along with her. “Merde de la mere...son of a! HOUUUUUUUGH!” Amelie arched and slammed her hips back, grunting out powerfully as she pinched her nipple and tugged at it. “FUCK! Merde! Merde! Meeeeeerfuck!” she growled in a low, exhausted tone and turned off the wand. 

“Huuuhggghhhcccccc!” Gabriel shook his head rapidly, pleading with those beautiful eyes. 

“Hum? Wh-what?” Amelie grinned, her white teeth showing like a wolf. “You did not think I would let you cum after your behavior today now did you?” she laughed and slowly cooed as she pulled herself from the cock. She reached down and gently tugged it from Gabriel's opening, enjoying the wet slurping sound as the tendrils of juice stuck from the bulb to the cunt. “Naughty wet thing.” she stood as Gabe stayed there, utterly prostrate. “Come on now. We shall shower and get you all cleaned up. Perhaps, if you please me again tonight, I will let you cum tomorrow.”

Gabriel moaned, trying to catch his breath, a smile of absolute content on his face. “Yes Ame.” he whispered.

“I did not say you could speak.”


	6. Chapter 6

“The dishes. Washed and dried. By hand.”

“Yes, Ame.”

“And my laundry. Make sure you get the bloodstains out.” 

“Of course, Ame.”

“Gabriel.”

“Yes Ame?” 

“When I come back, I expect you to be wearing the red panties.”

“...yes Ame.”

Few things in the world were a source of such confusion as sexuality and fetishes. Someone like Gabriel, someone who had spent years working to transform their body into the epitome of masculinity, you would think they would avoid anything feminizing like the plague. And in truth, while Gabe wasn't above shoving a load in the laundry or cooking dinner, giving him these orders as a punishment took on a whole different meaning. And the addition of a pair of her pretty lace panties added just the right touch of humiliation to the scenario. Amelie knew it was just enough to get him hot and bothered without tipping the edge of their play too far over. 

That and she thoroughly enjoyed returning to a clean safe house once in a while. Goodness knows Sombra couldn't clean for shit. Or rather wouldn't clean. 

Safe houses could be a real pain to maintain. It was more than just ensuring you weren't followed back. A well fitted place was inconspicuous, blending into the area as though it was just meant to be there. Low rent areas with a high turn over worked best. People minded their own business and if somebody heard gunfire at 3 am, they didn't bother to call the cops. If you were clever, you could outfit the place with decent security without making anything noticeable from the outside. The downside being that you had to fund most of them yourself unless Talon decided to bank roll it. Which they usually didn't. That suited Amelie well enough. If Talon did foot the bill they'd also want receipts. Just because they were an evil organization didn't mean they didn't do taxes.

In an odd way, they were their own little family unit. Amelie didn't bring it up much, but she felt a sincere sense of content whenever the three of them were together. As though there was a vague memory from her past rooted too deeply in her mind to be dug out. She did not push herself to over examine the prospect. But she knew one thing with certainty. 

She would eliminate any threat to their makeshift homemaking.

The meeting between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes had been a moment of contention between them. She had not wanted him to go, but there were times in which it was better to withhold ones preferences in order to let events fall to pieces on their own. Gabe had never taken an I-told-you-so well, and Amelie wasn't going to be the one to say it. It was far more satisfying to sit back and watch the conversation deteriorate of it's own accord.

Then Jack had asked him to return to Overwatch.

Talon trusted their Widowmaker to act of her own accord in the best interests of their organization. Reaper was an asset they would not appreciate loosing, especially not because of an old flame. Still, outright killing Jack when it was clear that there were still feelings between the two might have made Gabe rethink his alliances. She'd chosen to wound. The soldier would dig his own grave, sooner or later. And she'd be thrilled if Gabe was the one to throw dirt on him.

This was not to say that she wasn't terribly fond of Gabriel. The man had a way about him. A sort of sincerity and direct nature that appealed to her on every level. Under all that gristle and muscle there was a deeply vulnerable creature who sought approval, affection, two things she was well practiced at giving. A simple enough offering to ensure Reaper's loyalties veered towards Talon. 

But this wavering was something she didn't approve of. If Gabriel had ties in Overwatch, it stood to jeopardize both his position and her own. As she headed down the ally ways that night, Amelie debated her choices. Things could never be simple. Only the little pawns got away with being eliminated outright. Everything else had to be handled with a delicate touch. Like a spider spinning her web, she needed to ensure all the threads were in the right place.   
And, to follow a metaphor to it's completion, Jack was a juicy fly she did not intend to let go.

She knew the distracts he wandered. Like a sentinel he watched, kept awake by his own memories of past glory or past failures. Maybe the old soldier convinced himself that he was redeeming past sins by playing vigilante in these back ally's and gangland territories. Amelie had caught sight of his work by chance one night but stayed out of sight. She wasn't on the clock, and a good assassin didn't let things get personal. 

~This just happens to be one of those times when work and your personal life mix.~

She spotted him easily enough. Jack had never been the best at stealth. There was a good reason he was Overwatch's front man while Gabriel took Blackwatch command. She walked into his line of sight and lifted her head.

He saw her, position changing into a fighting stance. He reached for his gun but didn't draw. Maybe he could tell she was unarmed. Maybe he knew that if she'd wanted to put a bullet in him, he'd have a hole straight through him by now. But either way, he eyed her with keen interest. 

Amelie smiled to herself and jerked her head to a dark side street and walked down it, inviting him to come and talk. She heard his feet hit the pavement behind her as she leaned up against a brick wall and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before she turned to him, a smooth grin on her pretty lips. “Well hello, there soldier boy. Care for a little French hospitality?” 

~~~

Gabriel valued Amelie's independence. He had to. It wasn't as though he could stop her from doing as she pleased. But occasionally he did wish she'd let him know where she was headed. Especially when he knew she had a bone to pick with someone. He tried to busy himself with the chore list she'd set on his shoulders. To be fair, most of the time the safehouse was expected to be kept up by whoever was using it at the time. Amelie did her share of the load to keep things in a decent state. But this was expected to be a punishment for that dallying with Jack.

Gabriel wondered if she was more upset because he agreed to meet with Morrison or because she could tell when he was considering Jack's offer. 

Sometimes it did good to consider ones own behavior in the equation. He'd always had a soft spot for Jack. Even when they parted ways he couldn't quite bring himself to dislike the guy. He had intentionally asked Ame to keep a watch on the situation though, just in case he'd brought reinforcements. 

It both astonished and aggravated him that Jack had actually come alone. Almost like he didn't consider Reaper to be a real threat. It was insulting. 

When she'd gone off on her own, Gabriel had the urge to go with her. Not because he didn't trust her, but rather out of concern for her own damn well being. Ame was a capable, lethal, practiced assassin. But even she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. The first rule of going into enemy territory was to never go alone. 

He debated sending Sombra a text, just to see if maybe Amelie had contacted her for backup. But he didn't. He sat on the couch like a good boy and folded up the panties nice and neat. All except the red pair she'd instructed him to slip on. He made sure the door was locked before putting a foot into the leg holes and slowly, carefully pulling it up over his heavily muscles thighs. It was too tight on him. But then she knew that. It forced him to remember that these weren't right for him, even if he did like the deep scarlet color. He had three boxer briefs in the same shade. 

Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror, gazing down between his thighs and sighing with irritation. Ame didn't say he couldn't use a packer in this thing. 

 

~~~

“Do I even need to ask what you want or are you planning on telling me flat out?” Jack asked from behind his mask, his voice growling with a threatening edge. 

“That sort of curmudgeon attitude does not work on me, Jack. You forget who I'm with.”

Jack checked his six, eyeing the area around them.

“I came alone.”

“Not smart.”

“You planning on attacking me?”

“You're Talon. I ought to bring you in. You've got a lot to answer for, Lecroix.”

“I suppose I do. But then you'd have to answer for why you let Gabriel go free not once, but twice. And I don't think you're too keen to explain that to your Overwatch superiors.” She took a long drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke at him. “You're not exactly their golden boy anymore. More like a silver fox.” 

“Not everyone can pull off a dye job.” He said, walking closer, trying to get a read on her. “What do you want?”

“Stay away from Gabriel Reyes.”

“Thats not really up to you now is it?”

Amelie's sharp eyes narrowed to fine points, glaring darkly at him from the glow of her cigarette butt.   
Yes. It is. You missed your chance, soldier. And I'm not wasting mine.”

"Yeah you don't waste shots do you Amelie?" 

"I'm sure this message is clear. My shots were." 

"I'm a hard man to kill. Too bad your late husband can't say the same." Jack snapped back, watching the skin near her eye twitch furiously. “Maybe that's why I don't want Gabe near you. You and men don't seem to mix.”

“Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you.”

The stiffening of his posture spoke volumes about his internal conflict. “This isn't about that.”

“The hell it isn't. You can't make him into something he isn't.”

“This isn't about that!” He repeated, encroaching on her with a finger in the woman's face, dangerously close to her nose. “Reyes was my friend! I could trust him at my back! He made Blackwatch work, hell he made the whole damn system work!”

“Ah. So this isn't about an old fuck buddy, hum? You want your left hand back. You want the Reaper on your side again.” Her laughter was high and cruel. “Poor old Jack. Trying to recapture the glory days. Back when people still respected the result of genetic engineering and misguided nationalism.” she walked over, flicking the cigarette away and crushing it under her heel. “Tell me, Jack. Do you ever feel like a failure? The omnic crisis is long over. People now look to the androids for spiritual leadership, political reformation, even romantic partners. In a few years, who knows, they may even be allowed to legally marry. Everything you fought against, and now you have to stare them in the face every day.”

“I fought for the same reason any soldier fights. The same reason Gerard fought. When the wars are over, you make peace. You put down the gun and pick up a pen. Thats the way it should be. Any good soldier knows you fight a battle today in the hopes that you don't have to fight a worse one tomorrow.”

“Is that why you spend your nights prowling gangland territories looking for thugs to beat up?”

“Some wars take longer than others to win.”

“You're such a cliché.” Amelie rolled her eyes. “Let me ask you something. If you got back your Gabriel, what would you do with him? Hm? Incorporate him into your vigilante justice? Or do you really think he'd be welcome back at Overwatch headquarters by this point?” She cackled. “What are you doing to do? Walk back in, head held up and triumphant with Gabriel Reyes in tow? Do you think he'd live longer than it took him to get in the front door? And what makes you think he even wants to come back? Do you think any of them would trust him?”

“I wouldn't expect them to. Trust has to be earned. It has to be regained over time. And Gabriel isn't the only one who could stand to remember that.” Jack offered cautiously. “You both know more about Talon than we ever could. Your information could be vital in the struggle against them. Gabe could come back. You could both come back.”

“You are a fool.”

“Now who's the cliché?” 

“Oh Jack. You poor thing. You really think the fight isn't over yet.” 

He saw the red dot on his front and sighed. “You really think I didn't expect this.”

Amelie saw a flash of blue and sneered. “I swear, there's no faith in people anymore.” She snapped around, moving just in time to avoid Tracer's incoming attack. “Good think I'm not among the faithful myself.” 

Jack moved, following her as Sombra ported onto the scene, already armed and working her way into Tarcer's device. “Tracer!”

“I see her Jack!” The woman flipped back, landing on the wall and turning to aim her guns at Sombra.

“Let the children have their fun.” Amelie advised, aiming her own gun at the soldier. “You and I still have much to discuss.” 

~~~

Gabriel folded the last of the laundry and got it neatly put away. He glanced at the clock with the realization that she'd been gone longer than she usually was. Gabe picked up his communicator, pausing before he hit the button. Amelie didn't like people keeping tabs on her. And you never knew when a comlink going off could risk someone getting caught. 

He switched the link. “Sombra?”

“Me estás enojando, what?” Came the sharp response as the sound of gunfire echoed from the comlink.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Gabriel felt the edges of his form become insubstantial, like a cat frizzing it's tail in fright. 

“Uhm, kinda busy right now. Maybe we can talk later? I'll come by with Chinese! Later. Ouh you did not just shoot my hair!” 

The comlink went dead and Gabe felt his smoke billow from his pores. “Ame.” he growled, going for his suit. “What did you get yourself into?”

 

~~~

Amelie was beginning to wonder herself. She moved quickly, sprinting through the rooftops, trying to put as much distance between the two fo them as she could so she could get a decent shot in. Jack would hesitate to fire live rounds in an urban area. She wouldn't. “Sombra?” she asked with her drawling accent. “How close is he?”

“Dealing with my own issues at the moment chica! This Tracer is faster than she looks.”

“Then hack her system and shut her down!” Amelie ordered and took a risk, diving off a building into a seal of clothes lines to give herself an area to work in, she turned, spotting Jack at the rooftop and pulled her rifle, detemrined to make the shot while she had the chance.

“Don't think so luv!” 

WHAM!

The assassin gurgked out a nasty sound as a foot landed in her stomach, knocking her back into the clothes lines and throwing off he trajectory, sending her spinning. She dropped the rifle, choosing stability over sniping as she reached out to grab a line and find her balance again. “Sombra!”

“Working on it!”

“Work faster!” Amelie saw Jack headed down after her at a much more cautious pace. She could see her rifle on a dumpster lid about thirty feet bellow and grabbed the clothing line with both hands, swinging herself back and forth. Like a gymnest she pulled herself over the line and vaulted, prepping herself for a solid landing.

Red hot pain lanced through her shoulder and Widowmaker grunted, trying not to loose her focus. Another shot rang out and it took her by the ribs. Instinctivly she knew her advantage. Jack was shooting to wound, not kill. All this and he still wouldn't take the death blow if he could avoid it. Maybe he was too good, but she doubted it. More likely he'd taken her words to heart and knew Gabriel would never forgive him for it. She landed five feet from where she needed, the pain in her shoulder splitting through her as she left droplets of blood on the cement. 

It began to downpour. 

Amelie grabbed her rifle with one arm and tried to force herself to lift it through the searing pain, makign her shoulder cringe and loose the support she needed to aim. “Merede merede merede!” She went for her handgun when a booted foot made the connected, knocking her back. “Such a gentleman.”

“Drop your weapon Amelie.” Jack ordered, his gruff tone in no mood for bullshit. “Drop it.”

Amelie had a scathing retort ready to go when she saw a gyser of black smoke sail across the sky like a thundercloud ready to burst. She dropped the gun, putting up her hands in surrender. “What's your plan now Solider? You could turn me in, but you know thats an invitation to Talon to come and fetch me. We know Overwatch isn't back on-line yet. You don't have the forces or the security to stop them. It will be the assault all over again.”

“You're not going to convince me to let you go.”

“Probably not. But there's always option B.” Amelie smiled as the cloud changed direction and came in for the strike.

Jack when flying, head cracking against the pavement as Reaper knocked into him full force, his cloak forming from the smoke around him. The man grunted, trying to find his feet as Amelie dove for her handgun. “I warned you about being a naughty boy, Jackie.” Reaper said with dark glee, his gun aimed at the mans face. Amelie walked past Jack without so much as a backwards glance in his direction. 

“So what are you gonna do, Gabe? You just gonna end this?” Jack sat up on his knees, letting the rain was over the crack on his head as he undid his mask and threw it down. “You gonna shoot me, you shoot me while you look me in the eyes. Don't get your girlfriend to do it. She has shitty aim.”

He could hear Amelie bristle and put his hand against her arm, not letting her raise the gun. “Sombras been hit.” he growled, turning his back on Jack. “We need to get her to headquarters.”

“What?” Amelie snapped, fury on every line of her features. “Gabriel...end this. End this now. If we take out Jack Morrison we strike a blow from which Overwatch can never recover!”

“If we don't get to Sombra now, we'll have Tracer on us and probanly half of Overwatch before we can finish him off.” Reaper argued.

“Fine. If you won't finish this...” she raised her handgun and took aim. 

“Reinforcements on the way! Hold your position!”

“What?” Amelie changed her aim, shooting the radio off Jack's belt and growling as it fizzled and died in the puddle. “You...”

“Some people know how to rely on their teammates. Obviously thats a lesson you two could learn.” 

A stealth plane soared overhead, dropping off four bodies into the melee.

“Shit.” Gabriel grabbed Amelie by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. “I told you we needed to move!” 

“Where's Sombra?” Amelie asked, her furious eyes never leaving Jack for a second. 

“Hiding out in an air duct. We need to grab her and get the hell out of here, now!”

 

~~~

Nobody talked.

Sombra didn't even try to get a word in edgewise. Mostly because she was on enough pain meds to knock out a horse. Reaper could feel Amelie's tension but he was in no mood to try and talk to her now. Especially not while they were under Talon's roof.

They caught the usual hell for this botched bit of bullshit. They had been instructed not to engage, to wait for a call. They'd put themselves at risk which in turn put Talon at risk. Reaper wasn't in any mood for that bullshit either but he listened none the less, mostly to avoid being alone with Amelie until he had to. 

Talon didn't have probation. They had do what we say or get shot in the face. All three of them were massively lucky that they were much too valuable to get shot in the face. As it was, they were confined to the base for the next few weeks and ordered to lay low. 

When they left the office Amelie turned and stalked off without a word. Gabriel followed.

“We need to talk.”

“Would you not rather speak with Morrison?” Amelie hissed under her breath. “I'm sure he would be more than happy to hear what you have to say from behind bars.”

“This isn't about that. You put this whole operation in danger, Amelie. You put Sombra in the line of fire! For what? Because you can't let go of this jealousy bullshit?” he snarled, slamming an arm in front of her. Not that he expected to intimidate her. She could flip him over her shoulder without blinking really. “You put our whole long term mission in jeopardy for what?”

“To rid us of Soldier 76!”

“Don't give me that bullshit Ame! You did it because you think he's competition!” Reaper stuck a claw in her face. 

“Morrison is a threat!”

“Yes. Yes he is but not to us!” Gabriel pulled his mask off. “Not to us, Ame. Talon wants him alive because the soldier serum is contained in him. I don't have a viable extraction anymore. If you end him that means they've got me. And you think they wouldn't put me under the knife if it meant the potential to create a thousand more down the line?” He looked down at her. “Are you so determined to keep me you'd risk getting me killed?”

Her purple eyes flashed. She hadn't considered that. “I..I don't want to talk with you right now.” She turned to go into a swinging door.

“Well too bad cause we're gonna talk...”

“Women's shower room, Gabriel!” she yelled and pointed to the sign.

Gabe stopped up short, simultaneously pissed that she would use that as an excuse to avoid him and deeply flattered that she respected who he was as a person. He stood against the wall, crossing his arms, humphing to himself as Talon agents passed him cautiously. “Dammit.”

Amelie had stripped down to rinse herself off under the hot showers. She breathed a sign of relief as the hot water ran over her skin, washing the dried, crackling blood from her in rusty discolorations. Gabriel was right. She had gone way over the line here. She'd put their entire operation at risk. They knew Talon wanted Morrison alive at all costs. When she'd gone out, she'd intended to threaten him, maybe scared him off Gabriel's scent if she could. But when the opportunity arose, she'd let her emotions get the better of her. 

She's lost her composure.

“Amelie.”

She turned, looking at the approaching Gabriel with a blush on her cheeks, the warm water reddening her skin. “Gabriel? What the hell are you...?”

“I locked the door. We've got everything to ourselves.” He smiled and showed her the key, placing it on her belongings. “You can leave if you wanna.”

“I don't need your permission.” She snapped coldly, not sure if she was entirely ready to forgive him yet.

“Of course you don't. And I know better than to stop you. But if it's okay by you, Ame...” he began to strip his body armor off, showing his pectorals, the soft body hair of his chest off. “I'd like to have a word with you none the less.”

“Gabe...” Amelie licked her lips, eyes wandering over his body with clear interest. As he stripped down the last of his suit, kicking his boots off effortlessly, her eyes widened and she laughed. “You...you didn't even take off the panties you idiot!”

“You asked me to wear em.” He smiled. “Why wouldn't I?”

Amelie shook her head, wiping the water off her brow as Gabriel approached through the slick tiles and steam, his body towering over hers. “Alright. Alright. Come here my Reaper.” 

Gabriel pushed his body up against hers, enjoying the press of her tits up against his own. “Ame. My pretty Ame. You know I'm all yours, right?”

“Humph. You could be bothered to show it.”

He laughed and knelt down, strong hands already on her hips as he guided her back to the wall. “Watch your footing.” He grinned and hoisted her leg up, tucking his tongue up against the soft clef of her body.

“Oui!” The lavender fleshed woman groaned, tilting her head back to let his lips encapsulate her. “I expect you to make this up to me.” she smiled down, flashing her white teeth at him.

“Thought that's what I was doing.” Gabe winked and pushed his nose up to her clit, rubbing his head side to side to help excite it. He heard a tight squeek from her and sighed as the water washed over his face, letting him enjoy the scent of her body. He ran his tongue down to the entry, soaking it in her warm cunt and slid it up to the top. 

“Ohhhhhuh. Ouh my Reaper.” she sighed, spreading herself open a bit wider. “Oh yes.” 

He sighed happily like a pup with a treat on it's nose and suckled down on one of her folds, enjoying the way he felt her muscles twitch when he played with it. Gabe ran his hands down the supple roundness of her flesh, caressing her cheeks as he worked her open. “Can I fuck you Ame?” he whispered, looking up t her through big brown eyes. “Can I take the cock tonight and fuck you?”

“Oui! Oui!” She agreed and gasped when his fingers opened her, two pressing into the wetness with surprising ease. “R-right now focus on my clit.” She loved these tussles, these rich and fulfilling tumbles as his mouth engulfed her again, fingers crooking to find her hungry spot inside. Amelie's temper ran hot or cold. Her anger just as quickly turned to passion. And Gabriel was smart to push her buttons like this and make fury into lust. 

Gabriel knew it too. He pulled his fingers in and out of the pulsing body, watching her from his position, gauging her reactions tot urn this quivering need to his advantage. He knew more than she gave him credit for. Amelie didn't want to loose him. Gerard had been her fault, but not her responsibility. She had loved her husband, and his murder had been something she was driven to accomplish. She feared Gabriel being lost to her as well. 

Jack Morrison was a complicated subject. Gabriel would never be able to fully erase the man from his mind. But when he was with Amelie, there was no one but her in his vision. He pushed fingers deep into the warm silk of her body and let that become all encompassing. “Ame. My beautiful Ame.” he gasped and dug his tongue up under the little clitoral hood, exposing it to his attack.

Her shriek reverberated around the shower walls, twanging against the metal and leaving a ring in both their ears. She was talking in such rapid French he couldn't quite follow the words anymore. Her fingers dug into his scalp and she was thrusting her hips into his face, riding his mouth eagerly. 

Gabriel adored the undulation of her belly as she enjoyed what he gave her. He alone knew she had a little pooch when she clenched her stomach muscles. He along knew her eyes crossed a little when the orgasm was building up to be something spectacular. 

She alone knew that he hated boxers and loved the briefs with superheros on them. Amelie alone knew how to make him cum just by fucking his ass. A feat which Sombra thoroughly denied was possible for someone who had female genitalia and Amelie cooed and promised to show her sometimes. She knew how to talk to him, how to right with him, how to make him feel whole.

How could she ever think he would leave her?

Amelie's nails dug into his scalp and her teeth clenched so hard he thought she might break them. Her next noise was something entirely special and he listen to it like music as her orgasm shook her entire frame. Gabriel helped to catch her, lowering her to the ground with him so her could let her sit with her legs around his hips. “I...you're important to me, Amelie.”

“And you to me, Gabriel.” She promised, playing with the soft downy texture of his chest hairs. “Let us go home.”

“We're under lock down.”

“Humph.” she flipped her hand. “I would like to see them stop us.”


	7. Chapter 8

Sombra's place was the best if you needed somewhere quiet and secluded. It was something of a knack she had. Really, if you wanted to ensure total obscurity in the middle of the city, a place where even Talon would be hard pressed to find you, what better area than a loft above a rave nightclub? 

Amelie smiled at the throbbing beat that made the foot beneath her tremble like a small earthquake. “Inventive.” she commented, locking the door behind them. “Why here of all places?”

“It seems like her.” Gabriel admired the little place. It was pretty much what he'd expected of their partner. Brick walls strung through with wires and a security system so damn complex he almost wondered if they were about to be electrocuted where they stood. Sombra had slipped them a code some time ago but...well she could be a bit of a prankster when it suited her. “She said don't touch any equipment.”

“I would not know what to do with most of it.” Amelie admitted as she turned the corner. 'But I do know what to do with this.” She crooked a finger, beckoning him forward to the bedroom. 

Gabe wrapped his arms around her waist, creeping his lips up over her lavender shoulders and biting at her neck. “Damn right you do.” he chuckled darkly in her ear. “Get on it.”

“Careful.” She warned, playful notes in her voice. “I may reascend my invitation at my discretion.”

“Of course you can.” He popped her rear end with the flat of his hand and watched her jump. Amelei liked to keep control of most situations. It wasn't quite dominating. Well, not in the way most people thought of it. He'd never seen the woman in a leather corset with a whip and handcuffs. She just liked to know what was happening and have her say in things. But that being said, she could appreciate it when Gabriel felt the need to push a little bit. 

~Men should, on some occasions, be permitted to remember that they are men. And I see no reason why a well behaved one can not flex his muscles now and again.~ She'd said on the way to their little nest.

Today, he got to flex.

Maybe she felt a bit guilty, dragging them into that mess just to get a few words with Jack. She'd never admit it. He knew better than to ask. But this was how she showed it. Gabe knew that would be enough. He smacked her rump again, catching the women off guard and grinning cheekily when she gave him an unamused look. “What? I can't get myself in the mood?” He strode over, undoing the zipper along her back.

“Talon will want us back within a few days.”

“We're not going anywhere. They know that. They pay us too much to go to the opposition.” 

“Too true. And I have my eye on a beautiful little retirement chateau in the south of France.” She let him peel the suit off her body, exposing her body to the chilly air. Amelie looked down at the risen hairs on her arms and held the man's brawl arms. “Do you still feel the cold, Gabriel? Do you feel it as I do?”

“Not too much no.” He groaned, cupping her breasts and his teeth grazed along her throat. “Get a bit sluggish when it drops bellow freezing. Other than that...” he sighed, breathing in her scent, filling his lungs with it. “But I can tell when things are warm. I can feel your body heat, Ame. Makes me feel good inside. Makes me feel my heartbeat.”

She leaned back into his embrace, guiding his fingers down between her legs. She'd gotten wet for him so easily in the showers. Now she could feel herself rising to the occasion once more, rolling her hips back to plead wordlessly. “Gabe.” One word and he could hear her longing. 

“Get on the bed, Ame. Let me get ready.” He ordered gruffly, watching her hips sway as she slipped onto the sheets and laid back, undoing the ponytail. She shook out her tresses and smiled up at him, spreading her legs delicately. “Do you enjoy what you see, Gabriel?”

“A little more every time I see it.” He sauntered over, undoing his belt as he tossed it aside. The trousers came next, falling to the floor.

“Sombra will kill you if you make a mess.”

“Then maybe you'll have to help me keep the place clean.” He winked as he fondled the front of his boxer briefs. “Now I don't know where that world wide webkid hides her toys and I don't wanna know. So I hope you don't mind makin do with the packer tonight.” 

“It has sufficed before.” She cooed, looking him up and down. “You are magnificent, Gabriel. Never doubt that. Look at you, my dark knight. My shadow warrior.”

“Don't think flattery is gonna swing things your way.” He warned, but the words made his chest flush none the less. “Come here.” he grunted, pulling the packer out through the sleeve of the fabric. Packer dicks weren't made ti look hard, but rather to create the classic bulge in the drawers. It completed the silhouette. It made everything feel more real, adjusting the weight, fondling it when one was relaxing, holding it to feel the quiet in his mind that came with his body looking the way it did in his mind.

Amelie got on all fours, crawling towards the man's thighs with her teeth biting into her bottom lip. “You know what I like most about your cock, Gabriel?” She sat back, fondling the silicone with a fascinated content. “Many men would, given the choice, pick one which is oversized, to fatten their ego. You picked one which suits you.” She lifted it and kissed the head. “Pronounced top, thick shaft but not unweildly. A fine cock, Gabe.”

“Well thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind...”

Amelie laughed deep in her throat and opened her lips, making a show of it as she sucked it down tenderly. It wasn't important that he couldn't technically feel the sucking. The visual mattered. And she fully intended to make a spectacle of herself. She looked up, making her eyes wide and soft, sucking her lips around the thigh texture as her cheeks hollowed. “Uhmmmmm.” her moan echoed playfully around the cock. She left a wet trail behind as Gabe looked down with needy eyes.

“Now that is a pretty picture.” He pulled her hair back, gathering it in his fist to keep it out of her way. Nothing was more annoying than stray hairs in a blowjob. 

She laughed, slurping around the cocks shaft and shaking her head. It was fun to make a display like this for him. And she could tell how much Gabriel appreciated her efforts. She stroked what she could not fit in her mouth, winding her fingers around the shaft and pumping it as though feeding the length into her lips. 

“Ouh crap.” Gabe groaned and pushed his hips up, a hot little pout working it's way through his face. “Oh fuck Ame...you're good to me.”

She popped her head off. “What happened to you fucking me?” She teased and gasped happily when he jerked her back to the cock. “Ha! Oh Gabriel. My Gabriel.”

“Yours.” He vowed and began to pump himself back into her mouth, drowning out his thoughts in her mouth. “And you, Amelie? Can you belong to anyone?”

She nodded, but there were secrets in her smile.

“It's ok.” he grinned down at her, all teeth and gum. “I don't expect all your secrets.” He helped bob her head around, watching the muscles of her shoulders flex as she pulled back and let the drool caress her lips.

“You have more of them than you know.” Amelie lay back, spreading her thighs along the satin sheets. Her fingers trailed past her belly button, gliding over the dark purple hair to curl it along her nails. “Come on Gabriel.”

His chest rose and fell with a humming grunt. “Tease.” His fingers splayed out on the bed, crawling towards her like a panther on the prowl. 

“You would not have such fun otherwise.” She smiled and let the man's weight sink in against her body. She ran her fingers along the broad shoulders, cooing with delight as he ground his pelvis up against her own. “Yes. Ouhhh so many people miss this part.” She kissed his grizzled chin. I love the feeling of a cock sliding between my folds. It is such a delight.”

“It's the anticipation. Knowing whats coming and having to wait it out.” He nuzzled her, enjoying the sweetness of the woman beneath him. “Ame...Amelie my cher.”

“Push it into me, Gabriel. Go on. I want to feel it.”

Using a packer for penetration could be a bit of a trial. It wasn't hard enough to hold up and give the forceful push needed. But with a little manipulation, the right position, namely Amelie lifting her hips and folding her knees to her chest, things could be managed. Gabriel took the cock in his hand and guided it in firmly, using his fingers to push it down into her body. The slicked up fingers tested the thickness of her juice and Gabe's eyes fluttered. “Fucking shit Amelie.”

“Hahaha!” She tossed her head, her hair fanning out over the pillows. “Go on. Push it haa-ah!” The lips coiled back and her eyes glossed over. “Ouh Gabriel.” she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, tilting her hips to make it easier. “Go on. Push.”

He had to gauge himself. He couldn't feel how deep he was, but since the packer was soft silicone, it was much easier to take. He kept two fingers between them, helping keep it stable enough to ride into her smoothly. “Fuck. Amelie!” He kissed her gently, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

Her return was a whine as he pushed his hips down, letting the toy glide in and out. Now wasn't the time for a ruthless pounding. He drew it in and out of the dewy folds with precision, letting the friction do the work for him. A nice, slow fuck to drive her a bit crazy for a bit longer. He raised his hips, drawing the whole cock out, watching her folds grip hold as though they did not want it to leave. Gabe managed a coy grin before pushing it all the way back down with determination. Amelie's eyes flew open and she cursed in French, which to be fair sounded much more elegant than when he cursed.

“Gabriel! My dear sweet man!” She gasped out and began giving little pumps with her hips, trying to work him in deeper. “Gabe...h-harder.”

“Working on it pretty thing.” He promised. It was somehow easier to focus on this when he knew he could provide her pleasure just through being careful. He undulated, giving smooth thrusts as the cock drew in and out again. Amelie mewled under him, fingernails making perfect divots in his ass. She scratched down the thick hips and smiled to see herself leaving marks there. 

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

“Harder.”

He took hold of her hips and thrust in hard as he could, grinding his hips down, letting the packing cock do all the work.

“G-gabe!” 

“I hear you Ame. I hear you pretty girl.” he promised, slamming in, bringing every bit of muscle control he had forward and into it. “Ame! Ame! Ame!” 

“Qui! Qui!” She bit his shoulder, her short bleats playing out the rhythm as they fucked together, a mess of flesh and limbs. It was freeing to remain tangled and joyful like this for however long it could last. A mess of sweating, pulsing bodies ensuring one another's pleasure until it was all spent. Her orgasm came with a squirming groan peeling out of her throat. Amelie flopped back down tot he bed, a slightly dopey but content smile on her face. 

Gabriel laughed, pulling back as he flopped down next to her, a hand petting her belly as he admired the thin sheen of sweat on her. “You feel good?”

“Yes. Quite good.” She turned over and her fingers pulled the packer away, keen to slip down through the boxes and touch the soft cleft there. “You deserve to have such dedication returned.” 

Gabriel made a gruff sound, turning his face to the pillow and breathing in the scent of Sombra's hair gel as her fingers pulled against the clit. This always took some amount of focus. Amelie's words in his ears helped. Little things she said; your cock is so lovely. I adore feeling it twitch in my hand. These things made to easier to feel like a man in her grip. 

Amelie understood his needs. More than this. She accepted them. 

It didn't take long. He was so worked up from the showers to the bedroom, the sight of Amelie cumming on his cock. Gabriel captured his mouth as she jerked him off, adoring how her fingers grazed his scars as though memorizing them. When he came his body trembled and those dark red eyes glowed happily, staring at her like she could encompass his whole world. 

The dull roar of the rave had died down. For a while they felt they could just fade into another place, separate from the rest of the world. 

“Amelie?” he asked softly, breathing in the scent of her perfume. He heard her gurgled moan, showing that she was still awake enough to listen to him. “Do you ever think of tomorrow?”

There was a terribly long pause as the woman shifted and looked at him, her expression betraying nothing. “May I assume you do not mean the literal tomorrow, but rather the figurative?”

“I never used to fonder about it. I mean given our job description I never figured there would be a tomorrow you know.” His fingers caressed down her hips, holding Amelie by the right cheek. “Took so many injuries back then and just got up, kept going. Now it feels like...considering everything...I wonder if there is anything but a world of tomorrows. It just...I don't want to go off making assumptions, Ame. But the both of us got a whole lotta strange going on. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind facing tomorrow with me.”

She didn't respond right away. What was there to say? They weren't immortal, either of them. This job came with perks but that didn't mean they were unkillable. They spent more time separate than together when it came down to it. Sometimes they weren't even on the same continent. 

But when they were together, it was a rare moment of peace. You couldn't generally trust people in this business, yet they had one another's backs. And in those times in-between, the times when they could crush their bodies together and absorb all the dark parts of their minds, share the burden so to speak? 

If you had to be stuck in this life, wasn't it better to share it with someone who got it?

“I'm not saying it's the end of this if ya say no. You ain't the type of woman to be pushed into shit. But I'd like to think that if we ever get to that point in time where there isn't a target on our backs, we might be able to spend that time together.” 

Amelie curled his chest hairs around her fingers, brushing it down in the same direction as she traced the jagged path of his scars. She breathed in deep, nuzzled up to his chest. “Have you ever been to France?” she asked, not looking at him yet, not sure if she could say these things if she had to look into his eyes. “There are beaches there. The water is beautiful. There are quaint little villages where one could loose themselves in the province.” 

“I went to Paris once. But it was on business.” he admitted. “I'd like to see your France, Ame. If you'd show it to me.”

She opened her mouth to respond.

And the left wall exploded. 

~~~

 

Amelie grabbed Gabriel and rolled them both off the bed. He grabbed the metal bed frame and lifted, slamming it up on it's side in one movement, providing a temporary barrier between them. “Guns in my suit. You got a piece on you?”

Widowmaker slammed her fist on a panel under the bed. It slid open, revealing a shotgun, semi -automatic, and an assortment of shotguns. “Dibs on the rifle.” she said, tossing him the semi-automatic. 

“Remind me to thank Sombra.”

“Assuming she is not a part of this interruption...”

Couldn't trust anybody in this business.

Reaper peeked around the corner of the bed, weapon at the ready. The explosion had blown a huge chunk out of the brick and mortar, the dust and fire splayed out all over the room. He could see rappelling ropes swing down as shadows appeared. “Talon.” 

“...you're shitting me.” She did not think they would be that furious over a little A-Wall. 

“It ain't Overwatch.” He growled, his naked body becoming insubstantial and twisting through the air as he took a flanking position. 

“Covered.” Amelie promised, aiming her weapon over the top of the bed. 

The first assaulter landed, and Amelie watched with a certain amount of content as her shot removed his helmet and his left eye. The man sung back and dropped like a stone, his line going taunt as it caught him at the end. 

“Go go go go!”

Five landed in unison. Gabriel moved, surprising the first two by appearing in a plume of inky black smoke, naked as the day he was born. They made the foolish mistake of blinking in shock and he jerked one to the side, holding him in front of his body as a shield while he pointed the handgun and fired, catching the second man in the neck.

Their orders became clear as Amelie saw one of the agents shoot through the one in Reaper's clutches to catch him in the shoulder. Gabriel grunted and began to go smoke again. She saw the talon shooter grab a decide and flick the top off. “Gabriel! Electrical charge!” shed warned as her bullet tore through the air, removing his fingers. 

Gabe went full smoke and a metal device clinked to the floor, sparking momentarily before his corporeal foot crushed it. “Shit.” He kicked the man he'd been choking, knocking him out on the floor. His next shot removed another assaulter as he saw the remaining one grab for the radio and sending out a distress call. It was his last action. 

“They've got more coming. They wouldn't send five to capture us!” Amelie grabbed for him. “We've got to move. Now.”

“Does Sombra have a safe room?”

“Downstairs. Under the DJ stage.” They ran for the door, grabbing a shirt for each of them as they moved. Amelie raised her rifle and shot through the door first, a scream on the other-side confirming her suspicions. “They're already blocking the first floor. They'll see where we are headed...”

Gabriel grabbed her and jerked her aside just in time to avoid a hail of bullets going through the door, blasting holes the size of golf balls in it. “Talk about overkill.” he snapped as his body began to turn insubstantial. “Hold the ground.” He floated up the wall, vanishing through the vents. 

Amelie pulled back, watching the gaping hole in the wall as she heard a series of shots and screams. A second later Gabriel opened the door by the handle, only to have it fall apart around his fingers. 

“More downstairs. Guarding the saferoom.” 

“Merde.” 

A chopper noise erupted and the both blinked as the floodlights blinded them. 

“Machine gun!” Amelie grabbed him by the wrist and ran for the window down into the dance floor. She pulled took aim just as the rapid fire of bullets came for them, chunks of wood and computer parts exploding on their heels. The glass shattered and she felt dozens of little cuts slice into her flash. A billowing tunnel of smoke swirled about her like a cloak of darkness and she found her direction, landing in the middle of more agents. 

Reaper expanded outward, his shadowy self providing excellent cover for her to take aim and fire, removing three of the threats before the could find their dicks. Gabe took over from there, and oh it was beautiful to watch him work. The snapping of a neck echoed in the room, his insubstantial body creating just enough form to crack skulls. Amelie grabbed pistols off the fallen guards. She preferred her rifle, but necessity and all that. 

Gabriel swirled about her here and there, reappearing when he needed to take down the ones she did not remove first. And god help him, there was a thrill in this! Who could think of villas in France when there was this dance only they could follow together? He did not let himself be distracted by the elegant flow of her body as she flipped a man over her shoulder and removed the right side of his skull. Gabe laughed like the crackling of dry leaves as another let himself eyeball her tits just a split second too long. The oogling cost him his life. 

The last echoing of the shots died out and they looked around, guns out, ready for the next assault. 

Nothing happened. 

“Ame get to the stage. Get the doors open and...”

Thhhhhwhip!

Gabriel grunted. Amelie shrieked as a hot charge of electricity shook his frame, forcing his body to phase in and out of it's clouded form. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!”

“No!” she yelled and traced the line of fire, removing the shooter.

Another shock charge hit. Then another. Each one lighting him up like a damned Christmas tree and Gabriel grasped at them, trying to pull them out by the end. For every one he tore from his body, two more slammed into him, clinging like leeches on his flesh. “Ahhha! Shit! Fuck! Ahhhhaa! AAAAA!” 

“Gabriel!” Amelie dropped the rifle, abandoning it for the shorter pistols and taking out shooters as fast as she could.

“Agent Lecroix! Gerard protocol activated!”

It was as if someone had grabbed her arm and jerked it around. She fired a single bullet and saw it hit it's mark with feral precision. Gabriel went down on his knees and looked at her, electricity winding through the smoke like little blue vines. His red eyes held no anger, no fury. Just this simple understanding that she had no choices in this action. The electrical charges pumped to full and Gabriel screeched one last time before his body overloaded and he crashed to the ground, eyes fluttering closed as the smoke died around him.

~Maintain your position. Do not engage until further instructed.~

She twitched under her skin, her hand shaking as the gun metal cracked. She watched as they surrounded him, checking his slow pulse and putting pressurized cuffs around his wrists, his ankles, his knees, his throat. They lifted him more like a corpse than a man, carting him off to the transport unit. 

“Never woulda though it...”

“Shut the fuck up man. He might hear you.”

“Pth. He's fuckin comatose. I'm just saying. It never woulda occurred to me that the big bad Reaper is just a tranny...”

She fought the controls, but her mind would not let her move. She could only follow them with her eyes as one of the commanding officers approached her smoothly, his face impassive. 

“Well done, Widowmaker. Protocol relaxed.”

The tension in her muscles died off. A fatigue settled over her, and she fought to maintain composure. Nothing felt familiar about this, yet she was responding as though she had been sent on a mission. Why? It had to be concerning Gabriel, but it made no sense. Reaper was a product of Talon's genetic experimentation. A mercenary yes, but they always kept tabs on him. Even when he worked through third party contracts, Talon usually had some hand in it. So why would she be on his tail?

“You did well. I was hoping we wouldn't loose so many on this extraction, but even the best laid plans...” He trailed off, looking her up and down with approval. “Retrieve your armor and return to Talon base. Your work here was exceptional. I am sure there will be a bonus in it for you. Perhaps not so much as if you had avoided killing our agents but, I believe the higher ups will find this sacrifice worth it considering the gains.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She nodded, walking with long, confident strides back up the stairs. More agents were coming in to secure the area. They would clear out soon enough. They'd probably attracted far too much attention already. And they wanted to be damn sure not to let Overwatch know what was going on here. Clean up crew would remove any traces that Talon agents had been present at this location. 

The Widowmaker slipped back into her suit, collecting her weaponry and getting herself ready to move. She descended the stairs with the same aplomb she always maintained, walking towards the commanding agent. “Detail?”

“Rendezvous at drop base Delta. Await further instructions.”

“You do not wish me to ensure the Reaper's arrival? We don't know how long the charges will keep him out for.” 

“Unnecessary. We designed those cuffs to ensure he can no revert to his non-corporeal form. And his strength is not so great as to break them. You are needed elsewhere, Widowmaker. This assignment detail is completed.” 

“Yes Sir.”

~~~

Jack kept an apartment to himself. He could have stayed on base easily enough. Winston ahd said it would do him good to see the new faces and reconnect with old friends. But despite his sense of content to see the Overwatch reforming, there was a sense of resistance to going back just yet. He had his own missions now. His own little area of the city he could keep fairly well protected. The people here might not know him face to face. But they knew of him. They knew he was the reason they didn't have to worry about their kids playing outside anymore. They knew he was the reason the gangs stayed out of that area. 

That was enough for him.

Besides, if he stayed at the facility, it would be harder to make contact again.

He knew it was a foolish. He'd put himself in danger twice now just trying to get Gabriel to talk to him. He could take the hits of course. But Angela was starting to get pissed off at him showing up at Med Bay with bullet wounds he refused to fully explain. He trusted Tracer not to blow the whistle on him. But she was still young. Eventually she'd think she was doing the right thing by letting their teammates know what he'd been up to.

Gabriella Reyes had been someone he'd known, a lover and a rival. Gabriel Reyes had been a teammate, a compatriot, and a trusted friend. And he was left with the sensation that his actions had betrayed both of them. He wouldn't turn his back on her...him again. Three altercations, and each time, Gabe had left him alive, refusing to fire a shot at him. That kept the faintest flicker of hope alive in him. 

He would not abandon Gabriel again. 

A knock at the door interrupted his Jeopardy reruns and he muted the television. He flipped down the blinds and jerked his back to the wall, grabbing the gun he kept by the door. 

“Jack? Do not shoot.”

“Mind giving me one damn good reason why?”

“They've taken Gabriel.”

He bit the inside of his cheek. “They took him a long time ago.”

“Imbécile vieil homme!” She banged on the door again. “They took him away in chains, Morrison! And they used me to do this! I do not know where they have taken him nor what they plan to do! I have no memory of my mission in this, but it is clear they wished me to be complicit!” She slammed her fist into the wood, the force splintering it. 

“Same way they did with Gerard. Sounds like you should be used to stabbing people in the back by now.”

“Damn you! Stubborn oaf!” She yelled and kicked the door, her booted sole going right through.

“Hey! HEY!” Jack yelled and grabbed the handle, undoing the three locks before yanking it open. “Go break down your own damn...door.”

Amelie stood there, her pupils wide and frantic, her hands shaking as she glared up at him. “I don't know where they took him or why. But I know that they will not let him go alive.”

Jack let go of a breath he'd been holding. “I don't know what you want me to do about it. I can't call Overwatch in because Widowmaker showed up and...”

“I am not asking for Overwatch! I am asking for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Every few minuets a shock emminated from the manacles, vibrating through his skin and bones to make him compliant, keep him from ghosting through the restraints. Needles were driven into his flesh, either pumping something in or pumping something back out of his body. He was woozy, drained. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he still had the presence of mind to recognise the language of the staff. Portuguese. That didn't bode well. Talon had government ties in Brazil. It amounted to something like so long as Talon didn't do anything that made it's politicians directly culpable for their activity, Brazil would consider them a non-threat. 

Stay on your side of the road and we'll stay on ours.

Gabriel rolled his head to one side, blinking languidly as another 'doctor' walked into the cube to take his stats. The steady beeping of the machine increased as his heart rate did and he looked up.

“Subject appears adjitated but compliant. Current dosgae is heavy but suffiscent. Extractions are to continue as planned.”

Gabriel caught him with his red eyes, glaring with all the strength he could muster in his current position. The electrical charge build up again and shot through his body, his being phasing in and out as his muscles stood out in definition, his lips pulling back in a snarl. 

“Yes, that hurts doesn't it?” The doctor had a smug, peeling smile that revealed his gums and made him look like a weasle. “Bare that in mind when you try to shoot those nasty glares at myself or my staff.” He pulled a tray over, folding back the cloth with neat, careful movements. 

“What am I doing here?”

“I'm surprised. Usually the first question is, where am I?” He commended with an off-handed manner as he took a band and tied it tightly around the bulging arm. “Neither of which do I feel inclined to answer. It doesn't really matter where you are, Mrs. Reyes. And as to what you are doing here, I am certain you will guess, in due time.”

“Heh. Heh heh.” Gabriel laughed in his raspy, dark tone. “You're a funny guy. Anybody ever tell you that?”

The brown eyes flickered in confusion. “I'm sorry. I am afraid I don't get the joke.”

“You think cause you pulled down my jockstrap, you got the slightest fucking idea who I am.” Gabriel shook his head. “I'll remember that.”

“Ah. I see. Well forgive me if you feel I've disrespected you. But my medical files show that your transition was never fully compleated. That must be somewhat annoying. Stuck in limbo. Not one or the other. Please don't think I have any predjudices against you for that fact. But I am a scientist. I deal in facts. And the fact is...”

“You're a sadist. I know your work.” He struggled for a moment, testing out the restraits before settling back down. “Dr. Cavlierie. Talon recruited you after you lost your liscense for illegal genetic experimentation.”

“There was nothing illegal about my experiments. They were all entierly within the laws of...”

“Except for the part where you bribed homeless people into coming to your private workshop. Keeping them for months, torturing them...”

“The torture was incidental. My goal was never pain, Mrs. Reyes. It was production. And to be fair, I have a much better laborary this time.” Cavlierie chuckled. “And far better funding.” 

“So you're after my DNA.” Gabriel chuckled and rolled his head around. “Come here and I'll give it to you.”

“Charming. Very charming.” The doctor brought forth a syringe and carefully inserted it into Gabriel's veins, drawing out the thick, dark blood. He seemed to take no notice of Gabriel's wince, focusing entierly on drawing blood.“But I have many other methods of obtaining what I need from you.”

“You're a fucking genius. My source isn't viable. Even I know that. Whatever the did to me, it got fucked up when I died.” He insisted as though trying to explain a command to a very dumb dog. “What I am is a fluke, an accident. You can't replicate what happened with me on anyone else.” 

“Perhaps not with someone who is living, but to those who have fallen in battle...” Dr. Cavlierie extracted another vial, putting it in a holder with a fond little pat. “Imagine it, Mrs. Reyes. Entire troops of Talon loyal soldiers, capable of fighting even after physical death. Imbued with super human abilities. Absle to feed off those who stand in their way. A force such as this...”

“Great. Just great. Another standard take over the world plot. See, this is why I work freelance. You don't get tied down to vainglorious persuits from dumb ass psuedo-tyrants who...”

“Are you really going to play the moral superior?” Cavlierie scoffed. “Who is it who has spent his off hours hunting down former Overwatch associates?”

“Man's gotta have a hobby.” Gabe growled, shrugging himself through another round of electrocution that left his muscles weak and limp. 

“Indeed. Well, as it stands, I have my own little hobby. You.” That nasty grin returned. “And I'm sure I will find you very engauging indeed.” 

~~~

 

“You need to be quicker.”

“You think this is easy?” Sombra growled out of the corner of her mouth, eyes not leaving the screen. Her fingers moved like a spider forming it's web, precise but quick. 

“You designed the Talon Security System. How is it possible that you can't hack it?” Widowmaker kept her sniper rifle poised, keeping watch over the upstairs window. Jack was on a roof opposite her, providing an alternate viewpoint and an early warning system of Talon decided to decent on them. Amelie was fairly confident that they weren't on to her yet. But that didn't mean things might not change. 

“Excuse me? What? Do you want to try coming over here and shooting it?” She snapped, giving the tall woman a nasty look. “I made this system a while ago okay? You think I'm the only hacker they've got? Hum? No. Of course they wouldn't rely solely on me to keep the system updated. Nobody would be that stupid. No, no they found another second rate hacker to add onto my system.” Sombra seemed more insulted than angry at the moment as she returned to her work. “I went and made a Dega and they asked a Picasso to repaint it.”

“I thought you liked Picasso.”

“Oh my god!” She swiveled around the the chair, mouth agape, brows meeting in the middle. “It's ART! It's about different STYLES! Different brushstrokes!” She threw her hands up when it became clear that her partner didn't' get it. They were both silent for a moment as she began to download a program. “So...I'm surprise you trust me after all this crazy stuff.”

“What makes you think I trust you?”

“The gun ain't pointed at my head. Thats a start.” 

Amelie didn't respond. Then she heaved a sigh. “Gabriel should not have trusted me. None of you should. My actions are not my own. I do not even have autonomy to rely upon.”

“Tch. Thats the kinda line that should be from a soap opera.” Sombra paused and turned back to the woman. “It's not your fault. The whole Manchurian Candidate protocol thing. You were a sleeper agent. Who knew Talon would use you like this.”

“It is more than that.” Amelie insisted. “When He came to work for Talon, I was instructed to befriend him. Back then, that was code for 'Get into his sheets, give him a connection he won't want to leave behind.' I did not mind. It was only on occasion and Gabriel...he is far from a poor lover. But now, I look back and I wonder, how much of my affection for him is of my own design? How much of it is from Talon instructing me to imprint and lie dormant?” She bit her lift, the rifle lowering an inch. “...it is like Gerard all over again.”

Sombra chewed on her words, debating what she could say, or even what she should say. Offering comfort had never been her strong suit. “You're here, now. We're hacking into a Talon encrypted database just to find out where they might have taken them, an act which will, might I remind you, get us both shot in the head when they find out. I'd say that at least shows you care.”

“I suppose that must count for something.” Amelie admitted. She could not let herself get bogged down by emotional backwash right now. She had to maintain her focus. Treat this just like any other mission. She was not going to ask herself what they would do after. Never think about the follow up. Get through the mission and then you can do whatever you wish. 

She refused to think of failure.

:We've got company.:

“Sombra we need to go.” Amelie changed her position and watched as five men exited a car, trying to look casual as they started to surround the building. 

“Hang on nena. I've almost got this.”

:They're heading in the backdoor.:

“Sombra.” 

“Dame un minuto!”

“We dont' have a minute!” She readied her weapon, hoping to give the woman the time they needed. 

“Stay frosty. I'm almost there.”

:Get out of there. Now!:

“Sombra!”

The screen flashed and Sombra pulled her finger from the USB port. “Got it! Let's go.” she turned around, grabbing Amelie by the waist and stepping on the translocator she'd planted just at the door burst open. “Adios, puto!” 

Amelie blinked as a bright light drowned them and her body felt like it was being squeezed through a thin tube. They pulled out through the other end and Jack was standing there. 

“Took your damn time the both of you.” He kept his weapon at the ready, eyeballing the window. “They'll be on our tail soon...”

“Pthbt. You both underestimate me.” Sombra pulled open the panel on her arm and clicked in a code.

The entire floor of the building exploded, glass shattering outward as the flames and smoke flickered. 

Jack glared at her. “Was the entierly nessecary?” 

“Yeah. Why? You want them following us?” 

“Leave it alone, both of you. Somra, do you have to quardinates?” Amelie got between them, wanting to keep the focus where it belonged. 

“Got them. They're keeping him in some kind of medical facility. One of the ones Talon abandoned in Brazil after the fallout.” Sombra downloaded the specs and sent it to Amelie's device. 

“You're welcome to come with us. We could use you. Besides, Talon is going to figure out pretty quickly who hacked through the system.” Jack invited her, still staring down at the wreckage. 

“True. But they'd still have to find me.” She flipped her fingers, a map showing up. “I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you'll need someone here who can keep an eye on their movements. Try to take care of yourselvea alright? Give Edgelord my love.” She blew a kiss and jumped off the roof, leaving the two of them standing there to plan their next move.

 

~~~

“So where do you go from here?”

Amelie regarded him with suspiscion as they boarded the plane, settling down into their first class seats. She never flew coach, not a damn day in her life. And since this was off the books for both of them it would just be smarter to blend in with the crowd and take a regular plane. The make-up on her was caked so thick she felt like it would gather under a nail if scratched. “To Brazil. Where else?”

“No. I mean after this is done with.” Jack asked, settling their bags into the overhead compartment. “You can't go back. They'll know it was Sombra and they'll figure out who got her to do it quickly enough. There's no going back to Talon after this.”

“You think I don't know that? Or do you think to persuade me to join your little heroic troop?” She sat down in the seat, arranging her skirts neatly so as to fit the role of a prim business woman. “I have no intention of allowing Gabriel or myself to return with you. So if that is your plan...”

“Lady, you are poison in a wine bottle. You know that?” The old soldier shook his head, trying to get comfortable. 

“Why do you wish to know? Gabriel is no longer you concern, Jack. You had your chance. Decades ago. You missed it. That is not my fault.”

“No. But this is. You're a risk, Widowmaker. Every moment you are around him, you're a risk. And you know it. I just don't wanna see him get hurt again.” Jack expressed, picking up his cell phone and texting a quick message. “Letting them know I'm taking a few days sabatical.”

“They aren't tracking your movements?”

“Overwatch doesn't work like Talon. We trust our team mates.”

“Ah yes. Because that worked out so well the first time.” Amelie pulled out a book. She'd been planning to catch up on her Portuguese. But someone the words didn't hold her attention. “I did not want to do this to him.”

“Just like you didn't want to do it to Gerard?”

“Yes. Exactly like that.” She turned and lowered her voice. The nice thing about First Class was how everone minded their own business. The bad thing was how quiet it was. Anyone might overhear them. But she was in too nasty of a mood to keep quiet right now. “You think I find pleasure in this? You think I enjoy knowing what I've done? I do not. Not then and not now. My only consolation is that I will be able to rectify it.”

“But you can't.” Jack reminded her. “Every moment you're with him, you risk Talon using you to get his guard down again. On top of that, why would he even trust you at this point?” Jack examined her eyes. Where had that woman gone? The one he'd known all that time ago? Amelie hadn't just been Gerard's wife, she'd been his friend, his confidant. There was none of that left in those tawny eyes. 

“That is why I've brought you.” She proclaimed in dark tones. “If all else fails, he will trust you more than I.”

“I doubt that. He's not too fond of me.”

“You're wrong.” She assured him, leaning back as the brought the champagne around. 

They did not speak for the rest of the flight. As the plane landed and they made their way through customs, Amelie smiled and batted her eyelashes, grabbing Jack's arm and playing the role of the doting lover. The moment they got out of the airport they climbed into a taxi and Amelie gave the man directions.

“So, you two tourista?”

“Yes. And we do not wish to be bothered.” She instructed, slipping an extra bit of cash up to the driver before shutting the panel. “We're headed to a drop point for Talon. It's easier to get weapons that are already here than to smuggle them in.”

“They gonna have a freshly laundered skin tight purple jumpsuit in there for ya?”

“No.” She smirked indulgantly. “I bring that with my lingerie.”

“Uh-huh. And how do you explain that bit to customs?”

“Fetish gear.”

“...uh-huh. Won't this place be guarded?”

“Oui. But I have no plans on being caught yet. We will need to get in and out quietly. Talon can't know we are here yet if no one raises an alarm.” She crossed her legs. “You aren't exactly known for being stealthy.”

“I can be when it's needed.” 

“It's not. I need you to play lookout again.” 

“Than you should have brought a look out.” Jack reminded her as they drove out of the downtown area and into the more remote districts. Here, you could see the plight of the modern Brazilian after the Omnic Crisis. It was a shanty town, barely more than that. And in the middle of it stood an old ramshackled building that was once a laundromat. “This the place? We're gonna stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Probably. So we'd best not stay long.” She had the driver let them off a block down in front of an abandoned building. “Well? Ready to go to work?”

 

~~~

He was shaking. The room spun, his body felt twisted and sick. He wasn't sure if the wanted him dead from this, but they also weren't doing their utmost to keep him alive either. 

Every day, Cavlierie came in to do more extractions. The witty banter had gotten a bit stale by now, even if he could have kept it up. Gabriel blinked slowly as the next round began, leaving him weakened and drained.

“See how much simpler this goes when you can manage a little good behavior?” Cavlierie insisted with a patient smile.

Gabriel didn't make a single noise. He looked at the man with exhausted disgust, watching vial after vial fill up with his vitals. 

~~~

 

“Impressive.”

“It's comparable to your pulse rifle. You should find it comfortable enough to work with.”

Jack handled the new weapon, lining up his sights as he tried to get a feel for it. Weapons were like that. You couldn't just pick one up and become an expert in no time. You had to get a sensation for how they worked, what they weighed, how they handled. “So are we going in gun's blazing then?”

“We might have to. Much as I'd like this to be a stealth mission as well, Talon will know we are coming. By now they've figured out Sombra hacked their systems. And there's only one reason she would do that.” Amelie began to load her belt, getting herself ready. “They'll be prepared for an assault.”

“So we need to be too.” Jack commented. “This'll be fun. An assault on a high security Talon genetics facility with just the two of us.”

“I could do it myself. But I'd hate to leave an old man out of the festivities.” Amelie hefted her sniper rifle and frowned. “Heavier than my usual. Aim's off.”

“Make it work.” Jack took the visor as she held it out to him, the reddish glow feeling familiar and secure. “Take position.”

“Stop talking as though you are commanding this mission.” Amelie reminded him, but took off none the less. 

The facility wasn't massive. It couldn't afford to be. It had to look as innocuous as possible amidst a landscape full of power plants. She headed for the fence and scaled it with ease, dropping herself down on the other side and dodging behind one of the generators. A quick look told her that they had indeed doubled the guard around the place. Best position would be atop one of the turbine towers near the main entry. She swore she could feel a kind of risidual energy in the air as she worked her way across the gravle.

“What the...ughh!” 

The man never got to finish his thought. Amelie wrapped her arm around him, cutting off his voice before snapping his neck in a movement. Another guard went down before he could sound the alarm. Another before he even knew he shouldn't have been staring at his cell phone while on duty. Amelie made her way up the stairs quickly and deftly, her feet making no sound even with the metal under her heels. 

“I'm in position.” she whispered into her com link and watched as Jack took off, headed down the way for a more direct assault. While he drew fire, she could take out attackers in the confusion. It would take a few minuets before anyone realized there was a sniper. Those minuets would cost Talon dearly.

~~~

The gunfire disturbed the good doctor's work. 

Cavlierie lifted his head from the microscope, frowning as he heard the rapid fire and yelling of an attack from up stairs. “Damn.” He stood and grabbed Gabriel's samples, putting them in a briefcase lined with foam for each individual item. Blood, tissue, saliva. All these things were nessecary for his work to continue. And he hadn't gotten this far without learning to prepare for the possibility of everything going up in smoke. Besides, Talon didn't like failure. Even if this whole place was doomed, he could at least salvage research materials. 

“Take this to the escape tunnels. Prepare to transport the subject.” he instructed to one of the guards men. Cavlierie headed quickly to the bulletproof cube, using his passcard to get inside. “Ah, you're up. Good.”

“Sounds...like someone...came to get me.” Gabe said with a dull smirk, the scars of his face drawing up into a skull like grin. 

“It's entierly possible. Whatever it is, I do not intend for us to be here when they arrive.” Cavlierie stated, typing in the code to release his manacles and have him moved onto a transportation bed. The door slid open as two more guards followed him in.“You there, get him strapped...”

Gabriel moved. It took everything in him and his body screamed at him for doing it. But he was used to pain. One Talon guard was thrown against the wall with such for that the glass shattered ini spirals around him. Another met his end with a snap, his spine twisted in Gabriel's precise grip. “Stupid move, doctor.” He growled, not even looking at the open door. “Never transport a dangerous prisoner without tripling the guard.” 

Cavlierie's face screwed up in fright as he ran for a gun. 

Gabriel let him, smiling thinly as the man fired off several shots, each one sliding through the smoke of his being like rain through the clouds. “Heh. You know doc, I'm feeling a little bit drained. You wouldn't mind givng me a hand with that...would you?”

A black figure covered the man, muffling his screams as his body began to feel cold.

~~~

“You sure there wasn't another way in!” Jack yelled as gunfire continued to fill the hallway.

“One way in! One way out!” Amelie yelled at him, trying to get a view on the bastard that had them pinned down just inside the main corridor. Talon had planned this facility with the concept of being to withstand an assault. Even the vents were too small to be snuck through. There was an escape route she'd bee intending for them to use if they got that far. But even that could nto be opened unless there was an assault. Which of course they had provided by now.

“To hell with this.” Jack growled, taking one of the grenades he'd pocketed and pulling the pin, sending it off down the hall. They both ducked into the corner, Jack covering Amelie instinctivly as the blast went off. They both came out rifles first, Amelie taking out the three furthest targets as Jack set off a blast to knock the closer guards from their path. 

“Haul ass, soldier!” Amelie yelled as a volley began behind her. She ran along the walkways, shrapnel littering the ground at her feet. She took a pistol and swung around, making her shot without hesitation.

“Where's he going to be?” 

“Main containment! Holding cell 342! They'll have him under high...security.”

Jack turned to yell at her for stopping when he saw the same thing. A storm of inky black smoke pouring through the hallway, wrapping itself around attackers and dropping them seconds later in a crumpled pile. “Well...looks like we're late to the party.”

“Trust him to make an enterance.” Amelie scoffed out of the corner of her mouth. She took aim and fired, obstructing the guard nearest her as she held back the urge to run to him. Securing the perimeter came first, no matter what. Besides, she wasn't entierly sure she could face Gabriel right now. She had seen him worked up into a full rage only once. He had been fearsom, like a berserker from mythos. It had been stunningly erotic. But at the moment she didn't want him to turn and find his anger directed at her. 

Gabriel saw the shot take out someone before he could get a hold of them. His body needed the energy. It was far too depleted for him to do any actual combat. He looked up and felt something inside him become contented. ~Ame...well.~ He chuckled darkly as he saw the familiar shape of Jack Morrison. ~I'll be damned.~ 

They worked their way across the compound towards one another. Back to back, a force to contend with. 

“We need to talk!” Gabe yelled. 

“Later cherie! Later!” Amelie promised. Later could be as long as it needed to be as far as she was concerned. 

“Keep your fuckin eyes on the prize!” Jack snapped back at them in a scolding tone. 

“They've got reinforcements headed our way!” Gabriel answered back. “Didn't hear how many but we don't wanna be here once they are!”

“There is an escape route down through the storage on the fourth floor!” Amelie yelled. “if we can get down there then...” She paused as a vibration picked up through her feet and electricity crackled in the air. “MERDE!”

CZZZZZZZZRACKACAKACKACKACKACKACKACK!

The entire floor lit up with raw power, snapping through their bodies and that of a dozen or so of the Talon enforcers. Screams tore through the room as they went down. 

“G-get...get off the...!”

CZZZZZZZZRACKACAKACKACKACKACKACKACK!

The world was fire and light and pain. Gabriel shifted in and out of his cloud as though he wasn't in control of it before succumbing, collapsing to the floor in a still lump. Jack went down only after the third shock took the breath out of him and he landed, groaning weakly. 

“No...No!” Amelie struggled, crawling towards the figure. “Gabriel! Gabriel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” 

The next shock snapped through her brain like an ice pick, and the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke to the sound of a machine beeping. The room was dimmed, and as she slowly turned her head to see the guards standing at attention and very heavily armed.

“Ah, you're awake.” 

Amelie blinked, drifting over to the bedside, she saw one of the higher up agents standing over her, smiling. “No.”

“You are preforming above expectations. Now we not only have Gabriel, but Soldier 76 as well. Really, we couldn't be more thrilled with your work, Widowmaker.”

“N-no.” Amelie tried to sit up, head pounding, ever muscle straining to preform and failing. “No more of this. I...I am not the pawn of Talon!”

“Obviously you require reconditioning. We were worried your sudden closeness to Reaper would become problematic. But seeing as how even those efforts have born fruit, we're unwilling to dispense with you at the moment.” The agent pressed a button and watched as the morphine drip increased, numbing her body and mind. “Now now. Don't worry yourself. You body will heal and we will soon begin the reconditioning.”

“No! No!” She pulled at the binds. “W-where is Gabriel? Where is he! What are doing to him!”

“That is not your concern. If I were you, dear Amelie, I would be far more concerned over myself.” He turned the dial again, increasing the dosage before heading to the door. “Now you won't find these guards such a pushover as the others. Despite Dr. Cavlierie's...departure, we've already begun our experimentations. They've proven effective.”

The bulletproof glass slid open, allowing him out.

Amelie flopped back, bleary eyed and disoriented. Experiments? That meant there had to be a laboratory. Heavily protected, fortified. If she was lucky, their attack would delay things a bit. Perhaps she could do something if...

The drugs began to kick in, slowing her reactions time. She stared up at the cieling, the tiles floating in her vision. ~I did this.~ The hot sting of tears burnt her eyes, flowing freely down her face as she tossed and turned. “G-gabriel!” she gasped, vision swimming. “Gabriel!”

 

~~~

At the moment, Gabriel was having his own problems.

And honestly, the various needles poking into his flesh was minor compared to being face to face with Jack.

He looked across the walkway at the man, the two fo them confined and helpless as their DNA was pulled from their body. The technicians were bustling back and forth as men with guns stood there, ready to put a bullet in them at the slightest movement. 

Silence dwelled. 

“What happened to us?”

Jack raised his head, looking up at the one he once knew. “I wish I knew. Gabe...what happened, it wasn't your fault. It was mine.”

“Damn right it was.” Gabriel said with all the venom he could muster. To be fair, that wasn't much in his current state. “Tryin ta act like the man all of the sudden. Like I needed your fuckin permission to...”

“No. Later. The explosion.”

Gabe snapped his mouth shut. “Shit. Jack that...shit that one was on both of us. I started the fight.”

“Yeah. Yeah you did. And I was strike commander and I shoulda been above taking the first hit.” 

“Oh hell, Jack! I was glad when you did that!”

Jack laughed dryly, shaking his head in weary disbelief. “Why in the hell would you be glad I broke your nose?”

Gabe looked up at him. “Cause you're not the sort of guy who'd ever hit a lady.”

The former strike commander looked at him with eyes clear as the sea. “I respect you Gabe. No matter what else happened. I always had the highest respect for you and your work. I don't have much in the way of excuses. I can tell you what you already know. I was young, dumb and full of my self. I didn't make good choices, especially about things I didn't understand. And I didn't understand you, Gabe. I liked you. I wanted you. But I didn't understand you.”

“Morrison...”

“I'm sorry. For all of that shit I'm sorry.” Jack shook his head and grit his teeth, watching the tubes drain him. “But...Talon?”

“To be fair it isn't always Talon. They just pay the best. I worked for hire to fund what I really wanted...”

“To take out all of us.”

“They left me there to die, Jack. They left BOTH of us there to die!” Gabriel's eyes reddened and the sensors went off, shocking his through the bands. “Do you remember that?”

“...I remember being trapped. I remember my lungs burning. I remember smelling burning flesh. I got hurt too Gabriel. But that wasn't on them. That was us. We started that shit together. So we burned together.” He laughed and it came out hoarse and gritty. “Fuck we're a couple of extra crispy old fucks!” 

Gabrile stopped, then started snickering. “You always had a morbid sense of humor!”

“Says the guy who's tagline is “Death is coming.” How long did that take you ta figure out you dumbass?”

“Oh like you're is any better? I love the smell of pulse munitions in the morning? The fuck. Pinche cabron!” Gabriel laughed harder. “You stole that off Apocalypse Now.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me? Fuck you, papi!”

Jack bit his lower lip. “Not fair. I used to love it when you'd hand me that papi stuff.”

Gabriel felt a warm blush against his cheeks, He chocked it up to the feeling of the high morphine dose in his veins. “You're a dumb ass.” he spouted off. “Thanks for coming to rescue me.”

“Well your girlfriend was pretty insistent.” Jack shrugge vd. “For all the good that did us.”

“It's not her fault, Jack. They got this...reconditioning thing on her. Hypnosis, kinda. She doesn't know she'd following their orders even when she's doing it. All they had to do was tell her to find a way to get you here. The rest of it just worked itself out.” He insisted, defending her loyally.

“You're being pretty forgiving.”

“We all make shitty choices.” Gabriel shrugged. “She didn't even get a choice.”

“Ain't that the truth.” 

They stayed silent for a moment, letting everything settling in the room as exhaustion began to trickle through them. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It...I couldn't have done it, Jack. Just the thought of carrying a kid to term...” Gabriel gave a shudder. Even the idea of it, the threat of it hurt somewhere down in his soul. A sense of physical displacement that made him sick to his stomach.

“I get it now. I didn't then. I'm not sure I'd have wanted you to keep it either.” Jack heaved a sigh. “We are a couple of old bastards. Talking about regrets over a decade old. Pathetic duo we are.”

Gabriel snickered and shook his head. “I'm glad we aired this out. Nothing worse than going to the grave with regrets.”

“Oh don't be so sure on that. We've been through a hell of a lot to bite the dust now.” A secretive smile crept over his scarred face as he cocked his head to one side. “Never know what could happen.”

Gabriel gave him a curious look, but said nothing out loud. “I need to know if Amelie is okay.” he said softly, conveying something hidden back to Jack.

“I can't see any reason why she wouldn't be. Especially if she's been doing what they wanted this whole time. Probably doing a hell of a lot better than we are to be honest with you.” Jack groaned as the techs came over to fiddle with his tubes and needles. “Oh come on! Let a guy refuel. Us old folks got a long refractory period!”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Yeah well you still got some perks left over.” Jack snipped and Gabe shrugged in the most smug way a man possible could shrug smugly while being bolted down to a medical table. Jack looked out over the medical lab and his face went attentive. “Hey...”

Gabriel followed his gaze and saw them wheeling a lavender skinned woman past them, her eyes closed but her chest rising and falling steadily. “Amie.” he whispered and growled as the stuck him with another needle. “Where are they taking her?”

The tech looked up and over and shrugged. “Not my detail. Even if it were, why would I tell you?”

Gabriel's eyes turned red and he snarled. “So I kill you quickly when I get out of this.”

The tech's eyes went wide and he took a step back, hesitating with the needle. One of the others shoved him roughly. “Man up.” he growled and took the needle, burying it in for another sample. 

Gabriel seemed a bit more satisfied as they left, the man he'd frightened muttering something about how he'd gotten loose twice now and he didn't wanna be a target when he got loose the third time. “Nice to have a reputation.”

“I'll bet.” Jack looked at the nearby computer screen for a second. Whatever he saw, it seemed to settle his nerves a bit. His muscles relaxed and he settled back just as the sound of helicopters echoed through the metal. “There we go. Hold your breath.”

Gabe heard someone yelling and then the sound of something being dropped down through the vents. Jack sucked in deep and Gabe followed suit as the gas bomb dropped in and began to leave it's fumes everywhere, the thick greenish yellow smoke pouring into everywhere. “Really? Damn it Jack!” he sucked in and held his breath, hoping someone would get to them before he had to let his air out. As the guards panicked and began running around like mad, he could see them going for their own gas masks. 

A few moments later he saw a flash of blue and a figure in orange snapping through the area at top speeds. A roar echoed through the halls and Gabriel rolled his eyes. Had Jack brought everyone?

The sound of a pistol fired off and sparks shattered the smoky room. A man in a red poncho entered, gas mask already tightly applied to his face. “Hey there, jefe.” He saidm words garbled a bit by the obstruction. “Nice ta see you two again.” He attached one mask to Jack, the next to Gabe.

“Control panel. Probably on the computer.” 

“Not my area of expertise.” Jesse insisted. “I mean I could shoot it...”

“Don't shoot it, dumb ass!” Gabriel roared at him. “You could fuck the programming!”

“Wow you're in a real shitty mood for someone who'd getting rescued.” Jesse turned his com-link oh. “Hey! Get in here we got some code that needs a workin on!”

Gabriel wasn't entirely surprised to see Sombra walk in, pulling a wire from her head and attaching it to the system. It took her mere moments to undo their straps before turning to Jesse. “They've got Amelie in the reconditioning chamber. Four floors down. I've got the code right here.” 

“Good. Let's go pick her up.” Jesse cocked his gun again and headed out the door.

“I'm coming with you.” Gabriel started only to have Jesse bar the way.

“The hell you are. This is a pick up not a tag along. You get to the jet.”

“I know you're not ordering me around, McCree.” Gabe growled and his limbs began to look insubstantial.

“Gabe.” Jack took his shoulder. “We're injured. We're weaponless. We're half naked and drained. Now is not the damn time to play macho. We'll be in the way. Amelie came here to try and save you. She's want you to get the fuck out of here.”

“Fuck that! She'd want...”

“She'd want you to stop being a dumb ass and get to safety!” Sombra insisted, stepping between them. “You're a liability right now and we're wasting time talking to you when we could be getting her before the wipe her brain again!” She grabbed Gabriel by the hair and yanked him down, snarling through the mask. “Sube al avión, pendejo!”

He was outnumbered. Gabe yanked himself out of her grip before pointing a finger at Jesse. “You...”

“I've never left a lady behind.” He promised and nodded to Jack before the two of them vanished out the door. 

Jack took Gabe by the shoulder. “Come on. They'll be right behind us. Stay with me.”

“Did you tell them I was coming with you?”

“Yeah. They weren't all thrilled as Jesse so don't expect a warm welcome.”

“I never do.” He ran along behind the man as they found their way through the smoke, the former stroke commander leading the way. “So how big of a cell am I gonna get?”

 

~~~

Turned out, it was a pretty big cell. 

Gabe wasn't going anywhere. He probably could have escaped if he put his mind to it. But there was something keeping him there besides nostalgia. Jack had convinced them to give him a monitor. Amelie was still out in the medical bay. Angela was watching over her carefully. She thought she might be able to undo the reconditioning and mind control gradually. 

He watched her all night, a thousand things turning over in his brain. There was so much here to consider, especially since Sombra had uncovered Talon's documents. Widowmaker was a product of Overwatch training and Talon brain washing. She was created to be an elite assassin, pasting personality traits onto her brain so that she would be beguiling enough to get her targets to lower their defenses and then strike when the time was right. There was never supposed to be anything of Amelie Lacroix left in her. 

Was he fooling himself to think that he had gotten under the spider's webs?

Reaper had been a target. When it became clear that he had no intention of falling in line with Talon's directives, he was hired enough so that they could keep tabs on him. Pairing him with their top assassin had allowed her the time she needed to get close to him as much as possible. She'd gotten to him, gotten close. Talon had hoped that they would bring in the famed Soldier 76 so that the serum could be obtained and utilized. When they not only failed, but Reaper showed a reluctance to shoot his former friend in the face, their objectives had changed. If they couldn't get a primary source, they would have to be satisfied with the secondary.

The Widowmaker had begun to endear herself to him slowly. What had been the occasional night of stress relief had quickly turned into some kind of relationship. Gabe had let her in. Turned his back, and when no strike came, he'd begun to trust her. He'd begun to care for her. And then, like a moth drawn to her flame, he'd begun to love her. 

Had he been that big of a fool? Obviously the answer was yet. But when they'd come in for the strike, she'd fought by his side, guarded his flank. He'd seen the look of confused horror in her eyes when they'd ordered her to strike against him. She'd played her role again so that they would suspect nothing, and then in a move she'd thought came of her own design, asked a man she hated to help rescue him.

Was it Amelie, or the Widowmaker who's brought Jack? Could he ever know? Did she even know?

He'd watch them take her down to be wiped again after his second capture. He could only hope that meant she had begun to shake her programming and was resisting their controls. It was a faint hope, that somewhere behind all the plotting and schemes there had been Amelie's own ambition to rescue him. 

The hope of a villa in the south of France where nobody knew their names and all the years of anger and regret could be put behind them. 

There was a knock at the door. Jack walked in with a tray of food for him and set it down on the table. “She's doing alright. Out of it. But steady. They got to her just as the wipe started so we won't know yet how much she's missing until she comes around.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel pushed the fork around the food and stared down at it. “You know I don't really need to eat anymore, right?”

“You might not need to but I thought it might be a kind of comfort knowing we aren't gonna starve you.” Jack sat down on the bunk, hands between his knees as he looked at the monitor in silence. 

“So whats the next step?” He asked. “Is there going to be a trial or...?”

“Overwatch is off the books, Gabe. We don't have anyone we answer too any more. Total independence. Which means we only have ourselves to hold one another responsible for the acts we've committed.”

“So jury of my peers, then?”

“Something like that. Once Amelie is on the mend, there's going to be a discussion about what to do with the both of you. It's not as dour a prospect as you might think. You fucked up bad. But no worse then we did back when the UN had a handle on us. Even the cynics seem to be of the consensus that you two have valuable information regarding not only Talon, but some of the other adversaries we've come up against in recent years. Sombra is already on board in exchange for a full pardon for her actions and...” He looked a bit chagrined about this. “Not releasing certain information she has regarding some of Overwatch's current active members.” 

“Nice to have a bargaining chip.” Gabe mentioned. He'd always admired the woman's style. “Don't suppose we're included in that deal.”

“No. You gotta find your own reasons.”

“So what happens if the vote is no?”

“...we're not executors, Gabriel. We'd turn you both over to the authorities where...”

“Where we'd both escape within a few weeks and Overwatch would be left to blame for not dealing with the problem.” He shook his head. “Sloppy. Very, very sloppy.”

“You'd rather your head end up on the chopping block? Amelie's too?” Jack looked doubtfully at him. 

“No. I'd rather leave this behind. When this started I wanted your heads on a platter. I wanted everyone I saw as responsible to pay. Now...” He heaved a weary sigh, all the fight going out of him. “I'm old, Jack. We're old. I want all this to go away and let me live this half life I got left in peace.”

“We're soldiers. We always will be. Peace just doesn't come easy to us.” Jack hesitated, then slowly reached over and coiled his fingers around the strong ones of Gabriel Reyes. He half expected the man to jerk his fist away. Instead he was meant with an encouraging squeeze. “You know you think of all the things that coulda been and you start regretting everything you didn't do. Every chance you were too much of a coward to take.” The squeeze got tighter. “And ya start to wonder...maybe if I just could have seen where this road went...”

“Jack, if you're fixin to kiss me you need to just shut the fuck up and do it.”

He looked so taken aback that those blue eyes blinked vapidly a moment. “Heh. You always did know what you wanted.” He reached up and caressed a thumb along the man's strong jaw line, tracing and old scar before moving to the lips and pushing the bottom one open. “Gabe...” He pushed forward, his strong lips capturing the lower one and sucking it warmly, testing the water with a stroke of the tongue.   
This was a bad idea. They both knew it somewhere in the back of their minds. But it was also a long time coming. Gabriel opened his mouth and swirled his tongue against Jack's, moaning hotly as he was pressed back into the cot. He let Jack's heavy weight settle on his body, clawing his fingers down the soldiers back and bunching fabric as he went. “Jack.”

“You...you might have ta guide me a bit.” A light pink flush washed over his cheeks, Jack looking just a bit unsure. “I never...not with a man.”

Gabriel's heart beat faster, thudding in his chest like a drum. “Fuck. Not to different from what you remember.” He let Jack start to slid his fingers up under the shirt, drawing it over his pectorals to reveal his skin. 

“Looks a lot different.” Jack admitted before pulling a dark nipple and looking greatly heartened as Gabe gave him a needy little moan of encouragement. “Just tell me if I start fuckin up.” 

“I always do.” He took hold of Jack's hand and guided it downwards to the soft curls of pubic hair leading from his belly button to his pants hem. “Get em off.” he growled in a harsh demand.

“Still impatient.” Jack sat back and gripped the buckle, undoing it quickly and whipping the belt aside. The pants followed, and in a moment Gabriel was something he had never truly been in front of Jack. 

He could see apprehension, a sense of insecurity about what to do now, a worry of repeating old mistakes with him. Jack had always been so cocky. It was almost cute. “Jack, it ain't a sight seeing tour.” he spread his thighs, showing off the warm cleft and plush mound. “Yiu wanna get in there, than get in there now.”

“I...uhm. Which...” Jack pushed fingers to the mound, silently asking for direction. The response was supurb, Gabriel tilting his head back for a shaky moan. “Okay. So there.”

“T-the basics? Call it a cock. Fuck me in the ass. Don't stop till I cum.” He ordered, flipping over and leaning back on his knees to bring his ass up to the right level. “And licking is still mandatory.”

Jack sat there stunned before a slow grin pulling his lips up into that same smug grin he'd had so long ago. “Still a demanding shit.” he grunted and took a cheek in each hand. He looked at the dusky ring of muscles as he spread the man open, licked his lips, and dove in.

“Ouh!” His claws gripped the pillows and Gabe fluttered. He half expected Jack to bow out! “Uhhhhhuhf! Ouh fuck, Jack.”

“I missed hearing you.” He admitted, swirling his tongue around before pushing it inward to taste the way Gabriel had changed. “You were always something to listen to. I'd like to get to know what you sound like now.” 

It was an offer. Gabriel pushed that to the back of his mind as he ground his hips up into the warm mouth. He didn't want anything but the relief of an orgasm clouding his mind. 

Jack pushed his tongue back up inside, absorbing the sounds of Gabe's hot blooded little moans. He could tell his own cock was straining against the confines of his pants and palmed himself, getting everything ready. “Gabriel.” He groaned, showing off his own need. “Fucking hell, Gabe!”

“Yeah! Fuck Jack yeah! Like that!” He arched his body, a finger sliding up and down the cleft to make the clit harden and swell. “Just like that!”

“Y-you like it? Right? When I touch your...cock?” 

Gabe grabbed the pillow and bit down into it viciously. “Fuck yes!”

Jack undid his trousers and handled himself steadily, pulling the man closer to him. “I want to be inside you. Are you ready for that? Can I...?”

“Jack if you don't fuck me I swear I'm gonna break it off!”

“Guess that's a yes.” He grunted and pushed the round head up to the whorl, pressing down firmly. There was a wondrous stretch, a hard tension that felt almost aching spread through the shaft as he pushed in deeper, trying to fill the warmth. Gabriel shook, a whiny peel tearing from his throat as it ground down into his body, and Jack began to kiss his neck. “S-shit! Fucking shit! Fuck!” He grunted and bit the man's ear. “Fuck that feels good!” 

Gabe's words were gone amid the sound of his throaty, giddy laughter. “Act like you never been balls deep in an asshole before.” He readied himself and shoved himself back, taking it to the hilt. “If you're too stunned, I guess it's up to me.”

Jack made a choking noise that burst from his throat as Gabriel squeezed and began to roughly fuck himself back onto the penetration, smiling like a cat that got into the cream. “Holy shit.” Jack whispered. “Ho-ly. SHIT!” He took hold of the round hips and began trying to meet the thrusts half way, bucking up into it as Gabe rode back on him. Their flesh met with loud slaps and Jack couldn't stop watching his cock being engulfed by the tightness.

Gabriel reached down and closed his eyes, fingers grazing over the clit as he rocked back and forth, finding the balance to continue. He made little circles with his hips, trying to find what would make Jack call out to him the loudest as they continued. “Fells good.” He managed, rolling his fingers down and touching the soft lips of his cunt. “Feels real damn good Jack.”

“Good.” Jack responded breathlessly and watched those rippling pectorals flex and stretch. It was magnificent. Pure beauty. There had been muscles before, but ever scar, ever burn mark seemed to dance before his eyes in the dim light of the jail cell. It was beautiful. Really, truly beautiful in a way only someone who's earned the scars can make them be beautiful. “Oh Gabe. Gabe I...fuck. Fuck! Thank you!”

Gabriel chuckled drying, nodding as his pelvis tightened as the tingling sensation began to pull at the wet slit. He pushed down all the way, pounding back down and using the connection to rise up again. Harder, harder, chasing that final desperate precipice of heat! He looked back and watched Jack's expressions change as he bared his teeth, clearly trying to hold out longer. Now THAT was truly gratifying! He took a deep breath and squeezed hard, flexing his ass cheeks to clench.

“Ge-ZUS-FUCK!”

It could have been minuets, it could have been an hour. But in the end they sat there, covered in sweat as Gabe let Jack hold him from behind, the thick jizz trickling slowly out of him. Neither seemed to know how to break the quiet content without ruining what they'd just done. 

Jack com-link went off, solving the problem for them. 

:She's waking up. Thought you might want to come see it.:

The man stirred and began to collect his clothing slowly. “I'll make sure to let you know how she's doing. Tomorrow...” he heaved a sigh. “Gabe I'll do everything I can.”

“I know.” The man smiled a little bit as Jack handed him his own clothing with a soft touch against his fingers. “I trust you, Jack.”


	10. Chapter 10

“We can't let him run free simply because you two were close.” Winston said, taking off his glasses to clean them absently. It gave the overall effect of being uncaring, but in reality Jack could see the upset distinction in those eyes. Gabriel and Winston had been friends once. But the decisions they were making couldn't be swayed by old affections.

“I'm not talking about letting either of them go. That would be ludicrous.” Jack tried to reassure them. This wasn't some official military panel where they sat behind a mic and discussed the court marshaling of a fellow soldier. No. Overwatch wasn't military funded or controlled anymore. They were a law unto themselves. Which meant only they could trust one another with decisions regarding another of their group...even if he wasn't really of their group anymore. 

This was a rag tag group sitting around a table with cereal and coffee and leftovers trying to figure out what to do with a man who'd been close to them, a woman who they'd been close too, and the reality that they couldn't do the two easiest things. Execution or incarceration. 

“We can't hand him over to the regular authorities. Either of them. Both Gabriel and Amelie have the skills needed to get themselves out of any prison they're put in, I don't care how high they insist the security detail is.” Jack looked down into his mug at the dark brown drink. “They'll get free. And we can't afford them walking loose even if Talon is no longer an option for them.”

“That's at least one thing we can count as a positive from this.” Tracer observed. “Without them, we've removed two of Talon's most problematic mercs from their forces. They've got others, but here and now, we've crippled their offensive team.” She let people absorb this information for a short time before continuing. “At the end of the day, thats something we never could have accomplished if Widowmaker hadn't come to you directly with this information.”

“But bare and mind she wasn't doing it out of a desire to help. She did it because she needed Jack's help to get Gabriel. It wasn't motivated by altruism.” Winston brought in.

“How many of us are motivated by blind altruism? Maybe it's not always a selfish desire, but some of us came back to this life because we don't know any other way to live.” Ana looked directly at Jack while speaking, her one eye as sharp as ever. 

“Are you defending her actions?” The gorilla's voice was calm, more like he just wanted to know for certain where she stood.

“Not in the least. But I am defending the asset she and Gabe could end up. Between the two of them they have information about Talon we've got no other way of getting.” 

“Sombra has already indicated a willingness to work with us if she'll be given amnesty from her previous crimes and Overwatch's protection.” Reinhardt observed. “She could hack their systems. Hell she made their systems protections...”

“Which could be useful but will also take time. By now Talon knows who hacked them an they'll be setting up new firewalls, codes, moving equipment and personnel.” Jack reminded them all. “I'm not saying Sombra's ability to acquire intel wouldn't be useful. But Gabe and Amelie know their movements, how they think, how they operate. Their tactical expertise could be invaluable.”

“I am going to hate myself for being the wet blanket.” Ana said, her expression sour and distasteful. “But did it ever occur to any of you that we're the ones being played? Not one, not two, but three of Talon's top operatives, packaged and ready and waiting for Overwatch to pick them up, escort them right inside our new headquarters and give them free run of the place.” 

“I wouldn't call the medical bay and max cell free run.” Winston argued. “But you might have a point there. What proof do we have that we aren't the ones getting played here? How do we know? We've been fooled before. We can't afford it a second time.”

“Thats true enough.” Tracer agreed. 

They were all looking at him. Jack could feel a weight on his shoulders building. “If you're asking me for promises, I'm sorry, I can't make any. All I can say is that when Ame came to me, she had to know returning to Talon wasn't an option for either of them. I don't know what her plan was from there. But...” He turned to Angela. “You said Amelie has been coherent and relatively calm?”

“She had a brief bout when she awoke. She saw medical equipment and thought she was being put under.” Angela shrugged. “We managed to calm her relatively quickly. Once she knew she wasn't in Talon's facility and that Gabriel was alive, she calmed and has been cooperative.” 

“Neither of them has tried to run or attack any of their watchguards. They've done everything asked of them since they hit the floor.” Reinhardt reminded them. “But that makes me more nervous. When have we known either of them to be compliant?”

“You think they're too cooperative?”

“It could be exhaustion. We don't know how much Talon took from them. Amelie was half way under when we finally found her. She didn't even wake up during transport. Gabriel had them pumping him half empty, you too.” Tracer nodded in his direction. “They could both just be sick and hurt and unwilling to cause trouble.”

“Again, very uncharacteristic of them.” Ana agreed. 

“We're talking in circles.” Winston sighed. “We could go on and on about what we think they're up to. But at the end of the day, we can't hand them over and we know we aren't going to play executioners. So we need to make a decision on what to do with them now.” He looked across the table at Jack. “I'm assuming you had a thought.”

“You think right.” jack knew his voice wasn't going to be a popular one, but he had to offer it none the less. “We do what we've done with McCree and the Shimada boys. We open the doors and give them the chance to make things right.” He got about the reaction he expected. Half of them looked upset but didn't see any other options. The other half looked outright furious and voiced their complaints loudly. 

There was a not so subtle-subtle cough in the room. “Now I know nun a ya'll are too willin to listen to my opinion on the matter. But I remember being a downright little shit when you all got me started in this group. I'd done bad things. Probably would have kept on doing them if you hadn't stopped me. And really, can any of us name something we havn't done? Something we don't wish we hadn't? Is there anyone here who can't say their mortality hasn't been compromised by this line of work?” Jesse sat back in the chair and sighed deeply. “I ain't saying right or wrong here. I'm saying when they died, we would have given anything to get them back. Anything. Now we've got em and we're sittin here wondering what to do with em.” He threw up his hands. “Well ain't that a fine how-dya-do.”

“It's not that simple, Jesse.” Tracer argued.

“Maybe not. But it's what we're at now.” Jack agreed with their resident anachronism. “We need to make the best choice we have available to us. We give the both of them an opportunity to sign on witch Overwatch again. Make real use of their skills. See if they are willing to make good.”

“And if they aren't?” 

~~~

“Eyes on you at all times. No leaving the compound unsupervised. Any and all communications will be recorded and observed. No access to any of the high level facilities...”

“So this is community service?”

“It's a chance to make things right, at least to some degree. It's an opportunity to be back with your family.” Jack unlocked the door and let it slide wide open. “We've got a room prepped for you. One for Amelie when she's out of containment and ready.”

“I want to see her.” 

“I'm afraid thats not gonna happen right now. Angela says she's at a delicate stage. Apparently they'd started the reconditioning process by the time we got to her. We broke the connection while she was being wiped so some things are a little...fuzzy.” Jack rubbed his chin. “She was asking where Gerard was.”

“...what did you tell her?”

“The truth. She got silent for a moment and then just sorta settled out. Acted like she wasn't surprised. We don't know how she'll react to seeing you since Reaper was a target at one point. We're keeping her isolated until she can be better assessed.” 

“And hows my assessment coming along?”

“Right now? Better not to ask. You want me to take you to your room or...?”

“No. I'm pretty sure it's the same as my old room.” Gabriel pushed past him a bit and Jack held his arm gently but firmly.

“I don't think you get it. You're not going anywhere unless someone is with you.”

“Thats gonna be a real pisser, Jack. I'm not much for company right now.”

“I'm sure you aren't.” Jack walked along side him quietly as the corridors passed them. He waited till they got on the elevator before asking his next question. “Last night. “Was that just to get me on your side?”

“Pretty much.” Gabe saw the man stiffen, his shoulders straightening up. “Did it work?”

“Pretty much. Mighta had the exact same effect if you'd have just talked to me. Asked for my help.”

“Might have. But this had a better chance of success. It's not just my ass on the line, Jack.” 

The soldier gave him a long, even glare. “How's she gonna feel when you tell her about this?”

“You think this'll be the first time either of us has used physical favors to get what we needed? It's not personal Jack. I'm not going to prison and I'm not ready to die twice. I'll be damned if I let Ame go first just because she can't defend herself.” Gabriel turned to him. “I'd tell you it's nothing personal but thats a lie too. So why don't we both play nice and call it a nostalgic fuck and let it end there?”

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. Realistically, what had he been expecting? Once, a while ago, there might have been something there. But this was now. Gabriel wasn't the same person by any means and well neither was he. If he was being brutally honest, he should never have let himself slip into Gabe's cell if he was open to being persuaded in such a way. This was as much on his shoulders as anyone elses. “Fair enough.”

They rode up the elevator next to one another without any more to discuss. Jack showed the man to his room and Gabriel gave a short chuckle. “Told ya.”

“Well we figured you'd be the most comfortable in familiar surroundings.”

It was the same room he'd had at this base so long ago. It looked like it had been being used as storage space for a while. There was a musty scent to the room and a thin layer of dust everywhere. But it was still big. And the full wall of windows gave him a sense of freedom he wasn't likely to see again for some time.”Surprised you don't got bars on the window.”

“It was an idea thrown around. But I think part of this is us seeing how much you really wanna stay. Be honest Gabe. If you wanted to leave, could we stop you?” Jack saw red eyes look at him from the shadows and nodded. “Thought as much. If you wanna stay, you'll stay. If not, we can't hold you or her. Not really.” 

“Good to know.”

 

~~~

“What is your name?”

“Amelie Lacroix.”

“What was your Codename?”

“Black Wid...no.” She paused, closing her eyes for a second/ “No that's a comic character...isn't it?”

“Yes. What was your personal codename?”

Amelie paused a second. “Widowmaker. Like the horse.”

“Very good.” Angela checked off the list one at a time. “How old are you?”

“Thirty...four?” She searched the womans eyes to see if she got it right. “No. No three. Thirty three.”

“Good. Take your time. This can't be rushed.” If Angela had her own opinions about this, she kept them her own. She was a doctor first, and the patient would always matter above any personal vendettas. “Where were you born?”

“...France?” She hesitated, eyes squeezing shut to make little wrinkles at the corners. “France. I remember a little village. I...I was dancing in a studio.” She looked up. “I was a ballerina.”

“Thats correct. What do you remember about that?”

“Why don't you ask me what you really want to know if I remember?” Amelie didn't seem thrilled, her lips drawing into a thin line. “You want to know if I remember murdering my husband.”

“...I'm sure that's something I'd like to hear if you're interested in talking about it.” 

Amelie didn't break eye contact. “I will remember that day no matter how many times they try to erase it.”

“And Reaper?”

“...that too.” She adjusted her hospital gown as it didn't cover enough of her legs to her liking. “Things that happened further away are harder to recall. Some things stand out with clarity. I can remember locations. I can remember whether a target was to be eliminated or enthralled. I remember missions, protocols...call signs.” She looked exhausted suddenly, like all the energy was just drained out of her. “Everything that made me useful to Talong and will continue to make me useful to your organization.”

“But not much about Amelie Lacroix?”

“Even less about Amelie Dubois.” She sat up. “Do we need to keep going?”

“Not right now. Not if you're feeling tired.” Angela stood. “You've been here three weeks. You're making incredible progress. I'm going to release you to your own rooms with the understanding that I need to see you weekly.”

“Is that recommended? It is likely that I am a substantial danger to others given...”

“We're going to have to trust that this can be handled. Walking and talking to familiar faces might do you a lot of good in getting back who you were.”

“It also might cause me to spiral out of control and put a knife through someones eyeball before I can be stopped.” She observed candidly. 

“In which case we're going to have to trust that everyone here is fully capable of defending themselves. You'll be watched. You'll have meetings with me. You'll also be encouraged to come and see me for any reason. Day or night. I'm here to help.”

“...I tried to kill you.”

“Yes.”

“More than once.”

“Probably. But to be fair I returned the favor.”

“You are a dedicated doctor, Angela.”

“I've always believed in my work. Now, lets find you some clothing that isn't a lycra suit and get you set up with a room.”

“I want to see Gabriel.”

“Thats entirely up to you. Though I don't doubt he'd be happy to see you. He asks about you every day.”

She was given some casual clothing to relax in as Angela led her to a room. She was told she could decorate it however she wanted. Encouraged to collect anything that helped her with her memories or made her feel at home. Angela reminded her that nothing was a bad memory. It all helped fill in the gaps of who she was as a person and that anything she could recover would be dealt with. 

“Here.” Angela handed her a wrapped package. “We...I thought this might help.”

Amelie unwrapped the brown paper and looked down at the picture of Gerard, herself, and the rest of the original Overwatch group. She stared at it for a long moment before squeezing out a tight “Thank you.” as Angela left. The moment the woman was gone, he began to hear a plastic snapping and dropped the frame, her thumbs having broken the casing and glass. “We do not belong here.”

“We don't really belong anywhere right now, Ame.” Gabriel's hands landed gently on her shoulders, patiently lending his presence to her for comfort, for stability, for anything he could offer. “Right now we gotta take what's gonna be offered.”

Amelie turned towards him. His face stood out clear against the fog in her mind, like a lighthouse on a winter morning. “I very nearly got you killed.”

“Yeah don't do that again.” 

“I am not joking you idiot!” She yelled and slapped his hands away. “I despise this sensation. I feel pity or animosity from those around me. It is suffocating. I can not stand it if you are going to play that same game!”

Gabriel let her walk off a bit before he made an uncomfortable noise. “I fucked with Jack.”

Amelie paused, looking at him carefully. “Swayed him with memories of the old days huh? Reminded him of how things could have been?”

“That was my intention.”

“It's a good tactic. Nostalgia can be much more persuasive, especially when there are still feelings involved.” She brushed back her purple hair. “Thought I would not blame you if you went to his arms after everything. I am not a safe person to be around.”

“Neither am I. But it wasn't about that. We needed Jack firmly in our corner to sway the others. You'd have taken the bullet if it were you.”

“He wouldn't have been interested in me.” She pressed her temples like a migraine was forming. “You did what was needed. You don't owe me an explanation. You'd never ask or expect me to give one.” 

“I'm not asking now. I'm making sure you know. Trust, communication and all that...”

“Gabriel, our relationship was a farce.” Amelie turned on him, her eyes narrowed. “I was given orders to get close to you, to keep your interested at least partially focused on Talon. When we repeatedly failed to bring in the Soldier 76 I was given orders to scout you as a possible replacement for the DNA we needed to secure an army of super soldiers. When it became clear that you did not posses the ability to remove Soldier 76 from the equation, I was given orders to bring you in my whatever means necessary. When the realized that Jack was likely to defend your life, I was told to target him and utilize your relationship to get him to one of the bases.” She sputtered out, all of this flooding into her brain like a tsunami of painful information. “Our entire relationship was manufactured by Talon to ensure they had access to your DNA. That is it. That is why I fucked you. That is why I got close. You...” she felt her throat catch. “You should not have trusted me, Gabriel. You should not have defended me to Overwatch. I am still a danger. I don't even know if I'm standing here right now because I want to be here or if this is another phase of their convoluted schemes.”

“Well neither of us wanted to be here in particular so...” Gabe sat down on a bench and looked up at her, letting her words sink into his heart and tear just a bit. “What do you want to do Amelie? You want me to leave you alone? Just say fuck it and go our separate ways?”

“...I don't know enough of myself to know what I can want anymore, Gabriel. I don't know if I have enough left to want anything.” 

Angela had warned him not to pressure her. Everything was at such a delicate stage right now. Was there more of the Widowmaker or Amelie inside her brain? Was she was Talon had turned her into, or her own person? It was impossible to tell. “I'm not demanding anything of you. I want you to know where I stand on things. Because as far as I'm concerned, there's a small villa in the south of France I'd like ta get around to visiting some day. So for now, why don't we focus on what you want for dinner? Mess hall's gotten a shit load better. They've got pad thai. Do you like pad thai?”

Amelie stared at him blankly like she didn't quite get it for a moment. Then she started to laugh from the back of her throat. “Yes. Yes I like pad thai.”


	11. Chapter 11

A bike ran down the side of the road at a leisurely pace, the pastoral countryside flying by as the sea air floated in from the coast. You couldn't ask for a more magnificent scene for a ride into town where the old bastions of a once magnificent city were as much home to the population as a tourist trap. A dozen little cafes were littered with the crowd headed to work as well as those wearing Bermuda shorts and holding English to French dictionaries. 

He road past them, waving to someone he knew and avoiding the minor amount of early morning traffic. Not too many people rode cars around here. There really wasn't a need for it. The streets were too small and most people lived right in the city anyhow. Everyone walked or rode bikes, unless of course you were a bit drunk and needed a ride home. Then there was always a few taxis hanging around outside the taverns. 

He could smell fresh coffee coming from inside a bakery and pulled his bike up next to the door. "Bonjour.” The people sitting outside with their newspapers and coffee nodded and returned the greeting as he went inside. “Aha! Laurette!” He smiled at the man behind the counter, sitting down at the stool as the barista brought him a coffee. “How are we coming along today?”

“Not as badly as your French, Gabriel.” He laughed and brought over a slice of apple torte. “You try. Colette just made a fresh one this morning. Whole house smells like cinnamon and apples. Magnificent.” 

Gabriel took a large bite and hummed happily, chewing the perfectly flaky crust and nodding. “She's got a gift.”

Laurette nodded, clearly pleased with the assessment of his wifes cooking. “Hey so how you and the missus settling in at the chateaux, huh?” 

“It's beautiful. Everything she ever wanted.” He sat back and appreciated the strong, rich coffee under his nose before sipping it. “We've almost got the furniture moved in. She'll spend two weeks organizing it and another two deciding she doesn't like it and putting it in new spots.” Gabe chuckled. “She's talking about chickens. She's never mentioned chickens to me before today, Laurette. Suddenly, she wants chickens.”

“It's the countryside. You don't have chickens in your front yard then you're doing something wrong. I have a big black rooster. Mean as tar. Chases the dog and he's a rottweiler. Colette clucks her tongue and he comes right to her.” He tsked with a clear laissez-faire attitude towards the whole thing. “You're wife wants chickens, you give her chickens. Next, I warn you, she will want goats. And then she will want a garden. And then, you will speak French better.”

He laughed happily. “Je fais assez bien.” 

Laurette had a good nature and shook his head. “Vous aves encore un accent Mexicain.” 

“Algunas cosas no se quitan.” Gabriel offered, finishing his coffee. 

The barista shook his head. “I'm sorry my friend. I do not speak Spanish.” He cut another thick slice of the torte and packaged it. “Here. Take to Amelie. You tell her Colette would love to have her over some time. If she wants chickens we can help her get a coop started.”

“I'll let her know. Merci.” Gabe picked up the package and tucked it securely inside of his basket. He looked at the woven pouch for a moment and damn near laughed at himself. Five years ago this was a pipe dream. A future they let linger in the back of their minds but never dared dream could become a reality. Now he rode a ten speed into town so he could do a little grocery shopping and have a coffee with a friend.

He felt a deep sense of contentment wash over him. That wasn't to say he trusted it. Things like this had a way of coming back to bite him in the ass. But what was life worth if you didn't appreciate the little moments? He stopped by the green grocer, picking up the herbs and veggies Amelie had mentioned. He knew she wanted to do something with fish tonight but she hadn't told him just what. 

Tonight was something special. He wanted it to feel that way. He picked up a bottle of white wine and some fresh bread, putting it in with the scallions, lemon and rosemary. He had to stand there for a moment, wondering if there was anything else she needed. He could remember every payload he'd ever had but he couldn't remember a shopping list for the fifteen minuets it took to get to town. 

His cell went off and he saw the text. A little smile crossed his scarred lip. Amelie's photo was up in messenger, reminding him to get salmon with the skin ON and olive oil. 

He liked living close enough to town that a bike ride for stuff was nothing. He also liked living far enough out of town that they could avoid visitors unless they wanted to see them. Amelie wasn't always up for company. The privacy did her a world of good. Even with Zeiglers work, there was still some stuff in there that she couldn't always keep a lid on. Gabriel knew he could handle it. He also knew she'd never forgive herself if someone else got hurt because of her actions. 

At least when they didn't deserve it.

Every now and again somebody would crop up, still looking for the people they used to be. Nothing they couldn't handle with a little careful planning and a damn good security system. That ebing said, they tried to keep it quiet. Dumping bodies didn't look too good for a newly 'married' couple in the neighborhood. And they didn't want the locals wondering why there were gunshots fired off in the middle of the damn night. Nobody wanted that kind of racket.

They weren't on Overwatch's payroll...at least not on any official basis anymore. They got the occasional communication. Most of it just needing info on a Talon operative or the location of a base. They always kept their ear to the ground for any chatter and now and again they could pull a double cross to help bring in someone causing more trouble than was needed. 

But they were semi-retired and happy to keep it that way. 

He stuck the bike in the shed and picked up the basket, knocking three times, the a fourth. It was sort of a secret not so secret code. It helped her to know who was there and not to be concerned over it. He'd forgotten once back in the states and damn near got a knife in the shoulder for it. 

~Ah the little picadillos of dating an ex-assassin.~ 

He opened the door up and saw her walking through the kitchen, setting out the mixing bowls as she got things ready. Her smile was still a bit hesitant, but it was honest. And he'd take that over a fake grin any day. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself. Took you long enough.” She walked over to take the package from him. “You stopped to see Laurette, yes?”

“Yeah. Had a chat with him about chickens. He gave you a torte.” 

“Sweet man.” She took the pie and placed it in the fridge. “You bought the salmon didn't you? Ah! Bon.” She looked at the fillets and smiled, setting them in parchment paper and getting the spices out. 

“So? How's the day been?”

“Better. And you, Gabriel?” She asked, her fingers touching his with an air of hope. “Are you ready for tonight?”

The grin pulled up through his cheeks. “Ami I been ready for this night for years.” He leaned in, capturing her lips, holding the kiss till she let her arms drape around his neck and hung on to be lifted. 

In the end, Talon had done them a favor. The initial raid of the medical facility had yielded much more than just operatives and access to their computer system. As it turned out, they had been keeping DNA samples on both Widowmaker and Reaper for some time, collecting tissue, cells and anything they could get their hands on in order to begin reverse engineering the same serum that had once been used to create the strike commanders and super heroes during the Omnic Crisis. While their own scientists and biochemical engineers were a bit behind, they had never accounted for the genius of Angela Ziegler.

Time. Time and patience was what it took. And in the end, it was a price he'd been willing to pay. They owed a massive debt to Overwatch, not to mention years of broken relationships to settle. They had time to kill. The main difference now was that Gabriel knew he could trust Ziegler with his genetic material. She had her own mistakes to make up for, and she'd promised not to fail Reyes again.

The biggest problem had been the perpetual state of decay and renewal he went through. Even with his own DNA working to support any added bits, the degeneration destroyed it within hours. And when his body healed, it reverted to a state where the introduced flesh wasn't a part of him. Trial and error. Trial and error. Each time it lasted a little while longer, teasing him with small successes and inevitable failure. 

Persevering had been a bitch. Thankfully Angela was almost more stubborn than he was. She'd done as much pushing as him, kept him coming back whenever he could. All their experiments were off the books. If anybody in Overwatch knew what they were getting up to, they said nothing. Maybe he had more people there who missed him than he thought. 

Amelie needed her own time to heal. The damage Talon had done to her was, in it's own way, worse than Gabriel's. She'd been emptied of everything that had been her identity and replaced with what was necessary to their plans. Even when her memories had begun to return, she had then been forced to contend with her actions. The victims of her work reflected behind her eyes as she tried to come to terms with it. 

There was no getting over this. You didn't just turn around one day and make things better because you decided they would be. You had to work towards it.

It did make things just a bit easier if you had someone you could work with.

Amelie closed her eyes and tucked her fingers into his belt. “Hum. I will ah...begin cooking the fish now. It should not take too long.” She walked her fingers up his chest with a coy smile, enjoying the way he grasped her back and massaged the muscles right above the hips. 

“We could skip dinner.”

“No. We will need our energy alter.” She purred and turned back to the fish. “You could help. Make things go a bit faster.”

He licked his bottom lip and nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

“Now do not give me that. We agreed that this should be special. That it is special. We deserve to take our time about this.” She brandished a knife in his direction and looked at him over the bridge of her nose. 

“I know. I know. Can you blame me for being eager to try out the new equipment?” He sidled over and took out the bag of rice. 

“Humph. Do not think you are the only one. I may have to send Mercy a merci card.” She laughed gently as he smacked her rear end. “What? I can not do puns?”

“You can. That doesn't mean you should.” 

~~~

The sunset over the bay could only be described as magnificent. Amelie looked out over the terrace, sipping at her wine as she fished the strawberries out with a finger and sighed contentedly. “Happy anniversary, Gabriel.”

“Happy anniversary, Amelie.” 

She leaned in against him, breathing in his scent, hooking her fingers onto his belt loops. “Gabriel...” she whispered. “We have had a salad. And an appetizer. And fish and risotto and ice cream and champagne...” 

“Yeah. Nice full belly.” He teased and leaned down, letting her plant little kisses all along his throat and shoulders. “We could uh...we could wait...digest...”

“Gabriel Reyes.” She said with mild shock. “Are you actually nervous about your first time?”

His cheeks went warm as he pressed their bodies close together. “Not exactly the first time. I mean I did a practice run. Solo. Angela cleared me.” He swallowed as her throaty laughter bubbled up. “It's not like a toy, Ami. This uh...this is gonna be the real deal. I just don't wanna disappoint.”

“You will not.” She took the flutes and placed them on the table. “Come with me.” She lead him inside the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. “My Gabriel.”

“Amelie.” He groaned and pushed his fingers around the buttons, sliding the shirt down off her shoulders with ease. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and guided her down to the bed, his broad, muscular figure covering her petite frame. Slim she might be, but oh how he loved the way her flesh clenched, showing off every lethal muscle. “God damn you look good.”

“I should. I work hard enough for it.” She ran her hands down his sides and tugged at his top, slipping it off happily. She spread her fingers over his chest and groaned, her lips now meeting with his dusky nipples. “My Gabriel. My sweet, patient Gabriel.” Her violet eyes gazed up into his and she pulled his face down, lingering for a moment. 

He smiled and nodded. “For you? I'd wait a hundred life times.”

“Well you've already waited two so that will have to do. I'm an impatient woman.” He flicked her tongue out at his nipple and delighted in the hot moan he gave her. The next swipe brought him to a shuddering clench and she began to scratch the little areola with her teeth. Tasting him was an exploration. She searched down between the man's thick thighs and made a surprised little gasp. “Ouh! Oh my. Do remind me to convey my gratitude to Angela!”

“Heh. I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear that. But right now, how bout you direct a little of that gratitude my way hum?” He sat back and undid the belt, showing off his pelvic divot before tugging the pants off. 

“How does it feel?” She wondered, gazing at his slowly revealing body. The dark brush of pubic hair was thick and warm to the touch. She buried her fingers in it easily and tugged at it to bring him closer. “Can I ask that?”

He nodded quickly, enjoying the desire she showed by taking hold of him this way. “Feels good. Like... like I'm whole.” 

“Good. I want you to enjoy this. I want to know what I need to do to make this the best experience for both of us.” There was a touch of vulnerability there that he had never been blessed enough to see before. This was still Amelie. He'd seen her crack a man's skull over with the butt of her rifle and turn it around in time to put a bullet in the head of an attacker. 

But it was the fact that she was nervous that shows how much she cared. “Lay back. Let me have some fun. You just tell me if I'm doing something ya don't like.” Gabriel pulled her skirt up, fingers caressing her inner thigh. He rubbed the outside of her panties, happy to feel the warm silk of her folds meet his fingers. He moved in little circles, adding just enough pressure to make her grind up into it before dipping his hand past the fabric protection and into the wet heat of her cunt. 

“Yes!” She smiled, grabbing his lip with her teeth and groaning. “Ouh yes!” 

“Amelie.” He chuckled and nibbled at her neck, working his way down slowly as he warmed her up. He adored the way her clit stiffened against his fingertips, showing off just how needy she could be in the moment. He flicked at it as his mouth left shiny marks in her belly. He would have been thrilled to see her get off before he started to lick. Nothing made him feel as confident as giving this woman a good solid orgasm. 

Amelie pushed her hips up and let him press as he wished. She felt a delightful little tingle in her pelvis as he began to kiss her pelvis and his fingers were replaced by a tongue, warming the little hood around her nub. Gabriel's fingers pushed into the warm slit and she gasped happily. “Ahha! Nah! Na!” She ground down to get more in and nodded. “Ouhh. HU yes!” 

“There's my girl.” He encourgaed and wound his tongue around the swollen clit. “There's my pretty Ami.” 

“Ouh you great oaf.” She barked. “If you are busy talking you are not licking!”

Gabriel lifted his ass and wiggled. Some things never changed. 

Her hands dug into his hair, guiding his mouth up and down as the first orgasm of the night began to rock her figure. She gave a tight squeal, thrilling at the tingle that pulsed into her body and made everything clench up so wonderfully. She held onto it as long as she could before the final spasm finally died out. “Hmmm. Well you have not lost your touch. I'll say that much.”

“If earning a dick made me loose my oral skills, I don't think it'd be worth it.” He grunted as the woman pushed him down and yanked his trousers off. 

“Are you entirely sure?” She teased, looking down at the new organ. “Because this, dear Gabriel. This seems to be worth quite a bit.” She hesitated, looking up to see if it would be alright. At his nod, she rubbed her hand down over the cock and gasped with delight to see it twitch with response. “I...ouh my! Oh gracious.” She rubbed it down with a more reassuring grip and smiled when she felt it begin to stiffen. 

“Holy....humphhhhh. Huuuuuu!” Gabe tossed his head, unsure how to take this array of new sensations gripping about his body. It was intense to say the least! He looked down, determined to see what he would do now that he could focus on someone else playing with it. Just to see the solid, masculine weight of it in someone else's hands was an affirmation of his being. He watched the flesh scrunch up under her grip and stretch out when she pulled. It was absolutely fascinating in it's own way. “Haaaannnaaaa! Nauuh!” 

“It is beautiful.” Amelie promised, sliding up his body to straddle his waist. “I want you to fuck me with it, Gabriel.” 

“Y-you sure? You read for it?”

“It would not be right to have such an evening and not enjoy one another to the fullest extent.” She mentioned and leaned forward, rubbing the head of it up between her folds. “Oui. Oh oui.” Amelie gasped and pushed back a bit, letting it breach slowly under her own control. Later, there would be time to let Gabriel take her and do things the way he wished, but for now she could sense him wanting to return to familiar themes. Amelie's guiding presence gave him comfort. And oh how badly did she wish to provide.

Gabriel damn near lost his load right there! “Holy fucking shit!” He gasped it all out in one breath. “Uhm.. O-okay. Ouh shit. Ame...”

“Well if thats not a compliment I am not sure what is.” She cooed and pushed back, starting a slow rocking motion to help him grow used to it. “Is it good?”

“Yes! Yes very good. Ouhhh huuuu!” Gabe didn't resist when she took his hands from the tangled sheets and lifted them up to her hips, letting him find her body close to his own. He dug his fingers into the soft lavender flesh and gazed into her eyes. “Ame...fucking hell Amelie I wouldn't want this with anybody but you.”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss his chest and pump the cock deeper. “You feel warm inside of me. Ouh Gabriel you feel thick!” She wasn't just being nice. There was a solid, weighty girth to his cock that gave her a contented stretching feeling. She ground up against it and enjoyed the pressure building through her pussy. “Gabe...G-Gabriel I want you to fuck me. Gabe, fuck me!”

He nodded dumbly, starting to pump his hips up. Funny, with a strap on he'd had no difficulty timing his movements, establishing a rhythm. Now he felt like a teenager trying to prove he was good at something. The grip of her cunt was so good, so hot and hungry! He pumped himself up hard, watching her breasts jiggle as he made the connection and pushed. “Ame, Ame tell me how it feels. Fuck it's so good!”

“You feel good. So good! Gabriel yes! Yes! YES!” She howled and pushed her fingers down to her clit, helping to make her body bare down and hold. The relentless friction was a delicious result, and she could have taken it as long as he was willing to give it. She adored how the man's abdomen was flexing, showing off the perfect divots for her to admire. She rubbed down them, giving herself balance as she rode him like her personal possession. “Gabe. Gabe! GABE! GABE!” 

He wasn't talking. Just bleating out harsh sounds as the first orgasm really took him, making his thighs squeeze and his ass tense. He bucked up into her, howling and burying his face in her hair as he came and fell back, panting on the pillows while his body slowly came back to reality. “Holy shit. Ouh wow.” he groaned and looked at the woman. “Ame...Ame t-tell me what you need. T-tell me...”

“Do not go. Stay. Stay right here with me!” She gasped and slammed back, riding him for all she was worth. She could easily bring out a second orgasm for herself. But the beautiful filling in her body would go a long way to helping! “Gabriel! Ouh fuck yes! Yes!” 

He reached down to toy with her clit, rubbing it in firm strokes as he watched the woman's eyes roll back and her body jerk sharply, taking the next sweet shock of heat with a grin and a thrilled laugh. She flopped down against his body and giggled, absolutely thrilled with this new discovery. 

“That was...wow.” Gabriel held her close, laughing along with her. He'd never felt so damn completed in his life! Everything south of his brain was tingling, holding onto the pretty afterglow of an excellent fuck. “Wow.”

“All you have to say is wow? Oh my dear sweet man.” She cooed and petted his chest. “My sweet Gabriel.” She kissed the tip of his nose and nuzzled in close to him. “Alright. I want you to get some rest because in a few hours, I am going to suck that lovely new cock of yours.” 

“Promise?” He looked up eagerly, more than willing to spend the rest of his life letting her do whatever she wanted with it.

“Humph. Promise.” 

He lay there with her, gently stroking her back as they let the sheets tangle them together. He breathed deeply, taking in the comforting presence of this woman he'd been through hell and back with and realized that he'd do it again. What wouldn't he do, for someone who'd truly been there for him? Who'd made the same mistakes and weathered them like she did? He'd never been a man to ask for perfection in anybody, especially when he felt damn short himself. But if anything could be close enough, than this was.

With maybe one addition. “Amelie...?”

“Huuum? Yes Gabriel?” She asked lazily, clearly about fifteen seconds from crashing. 

“...do you really want chickens?”


End file.
